


Conversation

by imagine_that_100



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Mutual Pining, Photographer Reader, Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tour Bus, Touring, the 1975
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_100/pseuds/imagine_that_100
Summary: 'It wasn't his intention to flirt with anyone today. But you seemed to have been sent by the universe for him to rile up a little.'Matty boards a train at Manchester Piccadilly, expecting the journey to bore him to tears. Two hours and one sparkling conversation later, by the time he reaches London Euston he's formed a thoroughly unexpected connection.For you it's the opportunity of a lifetime, and will become the greatest love either of you will ever know.
Relationships: Matthew Healy/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Healy/Reader, Matty Healy/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 10 part series that is going to be updated every Monday! Hope you all enjoy, I'd love to know what you think! Thank you for reading x

  


Manchester Piccadilly train station is one of the most hectic places on the planet and nothing could persuade you otherwise. The amount of times you had been shoved to the side or pushed in front of whilst waiting was a joke to you, but you never said anything. That’s how your life went living in Manchester, you just had to accept your fate and play with the cards you’d been dealt. Arguing back with strangers wasn’t one of those things, so you never did it. However, today was slightly different.

You were rushing to Platform 6 trying and catch your train to London Euston. Your train left at 10:15am and it was currently 10:11am. You’d just ran through the glass doors into the station and the smell of Burger King filled your senses as you made your way through the crowd of people. Your stomach started begging you for food, but you really didn’t have the time.

Today, you were one of those twats that ran into people in the station and murmured a halfhearted ‘Sorry’ on the way past. But you felt like you had a valid excuse. If you didn’t catch this train you wouldn’t be on time to meet your employer in London, not to mention probably having to pay for the ticket again. You didn’t have a lot of money being a newly qualified photographer and you certainly couldn’t afford another £60 to get yourself down to London.

Your morning had been shit. You woke up late for a start after your flatmate kept you up to the early hours of the morning. You had put on your ripped, black skinny jeans and routed in your wardrobe for a top to wear. At the back you saw your old original The 1975 top and threw it on. You quickly brushed your hair and put on some black eyeliner after shoving the rest of your shit in your bag. You silently praised yourself for packing the majority of your stuff in your rucksack the previous day.

Once ready, you grabbed your camera bag quickly and ran out of your flat and headed for the bus stop. Luckily you just lived a short bus journey from the train station, and you were now starting to get excited to be going to London. The excitement turned into annoyance when your bus turned up 10 minutes late and you probably could have walked to the station faster than the bus had taken you. 

After feeling inspired by finding your old top you decided to drown out the annoying teens on the bus by playing your old 1975 playlist. You turned your earphones up to a deafening level, which was only possible because you had tampered with them to make them louder than was probably safe for your ears. To make the morning worse, the bus driver wouldn’t let you off the bus fast enough for your liking and you hated running, but you had been forced to do so to catch the train on time.

Whilst running your rucksack was slamming down into your lower back and your arms were wrapped around your camera bag to protect it the best you could. You accidentally ran into a few people as you rushed to the platform and you were almost certain they didn’t hear your apology in your rush.

You quickly got to the barriers and forced the ticket into the machine and grabbed it from the top as soon as the gates opened. As you ran to the closest train door and pressed the open button about 10 times before it eventually opened, and you saw out of the corner of your eye that the time that had just changed to 10:14.

You let out a sigh of relief when you stepped onto the train and stayed still until the train set off getting oxygen back into your lungs. Once you eventually got your breath back, you started making your way down the train to find your seat. You were currently in carriage A and your seat had been booked for carriage E seat 25. 

You’d purposefully booked that seat because it was a table one, which had a plug socket. You knew full well that you wouldn’t get through a full 2-hour train journey without needing to charge your phone. So at least you’d planned ahead for that.

You walked slowly down the carriages trying not to fall over with the train guttering side to side every second. As you walked down the train, people sat on either side of the aisle looked up at you and you averted your gaze as fast as possible. 

You weren’t the most sociable of people even on your best days. Especially ones like today when you were certain you probably looked like a tramp now. 

The walk to the other end of the train was a long one, or it felt like it anyway. You had your camera bag hanging around your neck in front of you, still trying to protect it as best you could, even after more damage probably came to it when you ran to catch the train.

Your lower back was hurting from your rucksack slamming down on it too but you tried to put it out of your mind. When you made it to carriage E you were thankful to see that there wasn’t loads of people in this particular section of the train. You passed an old couple near the door and gave them a smile on the way past making your way to the two central tables that were opposite each other.

In the far end of the red and blue seats you could see a few lads near the opposing door chatting loudly, so you turned up your music again and kept yourself to yourself. On the opposing table to yours, you could see a head of black hair that had been gelled back out of the man’s face and in the reflection from the windows you could see that he was wearing dark sunglasses.

You rolled your eyes and made your way to your seat. Were sunglasses really needed on a train when it was grey and dreary outside?

You stopped in between the tables and faced the one where your seat was located, which thankfully was the one without anyone sat on it. You shrugged your rucksack off and proceeded to shove it up onto the storage shelf above the seats. 

You just kept your camera bag on the table where you were going to be sitting, not really wanting it to be out of your sight or get lost. After that, you finally took your seat and then quickly took your phone out of the pocket of your leather jacket. 

You quickly skipped a quieter song that came on because you just wanted to drown out life for a little bit. You ruffle up your hair slightly making it cover the side of your face so no one could see you. 

You’d only take your seat a few moments go but your eyes were already beginning to close as you escape into the music. With your tired eyes you decided it was in your best interest to move your camera bag closer to you and wrap the strap around your wrist. 

Not that it would stop someone from taking it from you if they really wanted to. But it made you feel better at least.

For the next 15 minutes, you watched the scenery go past and murmured along to one of your favourite songs getting lost in the music. Most of the time you ended up closing your eyes and very quietly humming along. After another 5 minutes, your phone stopped playing the music though which pissed you off even further. Of course, your phone had died.

You let out a long sigh and took your earphones out and shook your leather jacket off. You now realised that the rowdy boys had gotten off at the first stop, which you were thankful for.

At least you didn’t need to deafen yourself to drown out surrounding noise now. 

After a minute of boredom went by, you decided to get yourself up from your seat and grab your phone charger from your bag. You were thankful that you’d put it in an accessible part of your rucksack so it was easy to retrieve.

Once the charging lead was in your hand, you sat yourself back down in your seat by the window and plugged your phone in. Unfortunately because it had died completely you’d have to wait a few minutes for it to turn itself back on meaning you had to suffer without your music for a little longer. 

You decided to take in your surroundings. Outside was just depressing so you couldn’t look out there for much longer without being bored, so your eyes ventured to the only other passenger in your section of the train.

You looked over to the guy sat diagonally from you for a brief second, the one with the hair styled back and the sunglasses still on. He seemed like a good-looking guy, cool even. But something about him screamed familiar. 

To avoid being creepy, you looked away and back out of the window and went deep into thought about who he reminded you of. You decided on taking a few discrete glances at him, you noticed that he had a good jawline and was somewhat skinny. 

You noted that he was swearing a black, long-sleeved top and you assumed black jeans, although you couldn’t see to be sure. And you weren’t going to be looking under the tables to find out. 

After one more glance, it seemed to click in your head. He looked like Matty Healy, even more so with his hair scraped back like it was with the band poster where they were all in suits.

You noticed from your peripheral vision that he looked your way when you turned back towards the window. You forced yourself to look at the boring scenery outside and you started to mind your own business. 

If it really was him, first, you’d be mortified that he’d seen you in your old merch. That was that sad, it actually made you want to cringe. Second, you didn’t want him to think you were a stalker or some sort of crazy fan, because you weren’t. 

Sure, you knew their music and you knew who the members of the band were, but you’d never actively searched to find out where they lived or what hotel they were staying at, like you knew some fans did. 

Either way you just tried to push the thought away from your mind. You didn’t want to believe it was because that would be the icing on the cake to your _perfect_ morning.

When you look up again, he’s still looking at you and you half smile at him, just trying to be polite to the stranger, but his face remains still. A moment later, your phone came back on and you actively scrolled through your music library for something else to listen to. 

You certainly weren’t be going to be listening to any of The 1975′s stuff if the lead singer was sat that close to you. You could see in your peripheral vision that he was still looking at you, this time his chin was now resting on his fist, as if he were bored in a school classroom. 

You were just about to click onto your Indie playlist when almost jumped out of your skin. This being because the onlooker with the gelled hair spoke up. 

“That band is shit, you know?” He says causing you to look up at the brunette with slightly wide eyes. 

Your furrowed your eyebrows. “Band?” You questioned quietly, not fully comprehending what he meant because of the amount of bands you’d just scrolled though. 

You saw the man nod down towards your black top that showed the neon box and you finally understood. 

“Yeah I know” You said, holding back the smile on your face. 

That man was definitely Matty Healy and by that sentence alone, you fucking knew it.

“Lead singers a bit of a twat, isn’t he?” You ask, not breaking eye contact with him. 

Or what you assumed not to be doing because he still had his dark glasses on. You did, however, let a smile grace your lips as you wanted to be sure he knew you were joking.

A moment later, you saw a smirk appear on his face and you let yours get a little bigger. He then put his lips together and turned away as if he was trying to contain his smile. 

You went back to your phone and you hit shuffle on your playlist. You slid an earphone in again and started listening to a completely different band. 

After about 5 minutes, you were half humming along again, and you saw that Matty had turned back to you and was tapping on his table as if to get your attention. 

When he finally caught it, he asks you, “Are you really listening to someone else’s music?…When I’m sat right here and I’m in the greatest band in the world”

For a second your shocked he’s even talking to you, but you don’t hesitate to reply. “I’ve listened to your music for a good section of my life, I think I can switch it up a bit once in a while.” You say smiling back at him.

He let his jaw drop slightly so you could see the inside of his mouth and he then rolled his tongue out. Yep. If he hadn’t already said he was in the band this would have been all the confirmation that you needed to know it was indeed Matty Healy.

You were used to seeing him stick his tongue out at gigs though. It was quiet surreal seeing him stick his tongue out solely at you whilst on a train.

That didn’t stop you from shaking your head at his whimsical gesture and playfully scorning him for it. 

“Put that tongue away, I’ve seen enough of it to last a life time” You laugh as you move your hair out of your face.

“And what would you mean by that?” He asks in a dull tone as if waiting to be impressed. You mentally slapped yourself for even commenting on it but you had to carry on speaking to him now.

“Well, you have it out most of the time when you’re not singing at your concerts and when your dancing around. It was all I saw all at the Manchester show” You told him honestly.

“It makes for some quality pictures of you though… Can’t lie about that” You say remembering the funny one that you had taken. 

You had been standing close to the front, so you had got some really good pictures of him and you hadn’t even needed to zoom in with your phone. Perks of getting to a concert early, you could get closer and you didn’t need the expressive gadget to capture good pictures.

You watched as Matty took his glasses off and then scratches his cheek as if in debate about something. You don’t mind him being quiet, you don’t even expect him to talk to you. 

You would happily sit here listening to music and leave him alone. You knew he was a nice guy from watching a couple of his interviews and from how he thanks everyone at his concerts.

You’d never been to a gig where they had made the audience thank the crew for setting up the set for them and it sounded like they genuinely meant it. You had also never listened to a band who acted as humble as they did. It sounded that they genuinely felt like they don’t deserve what they have achieved, but they really do. 

However, just because he was nice on stage, doesn’t mean he wanted a long conversation with a fan.

He stays silent and you just go back to your phone. You type a quick text to your best friend who’s also obsessed with The 1975 and tell her that you’re on a train with her hero. It manages to send just before your phone goes back out of signal.

“Alright then, come and show me these pictures” You hear him say and you look at him questioningly. 

For some reason you doubt that he actually means it and you only move when he gestures to the seats opposite him and he says, “Are you gunna show me or not?”

You get up whilst scrolling through your photos on your phone taking the seat opposite him. You saw that he had his phone placed on the table faced down and he was waiting patiently for you to find what you wanted to show him.

It takes you longer than you would have liked because you have that many photos on your phone because of your photography and they all get in the way. You look up at Matty when he starts fake snoring and look right back down at your phone with a smirk on your face. 

“There you go” You say, and he takes the phone out of your grasp inspecting your photo. It was one of him in his blue overalls with his tongue out and he was in the middle of dancing. It was funny because his eyes contradicted the whole photo as they looked dead but the rest of him was very much alive.

You saw the corner of his mouth quirk up slightly then he started scrolling through the rest of your photos. You didn’t really mind, there was nothing on there to hide from anyone as far as you were aware. You saw that he kept on scrolling through your concert photos until he stopped on a video.

“Ooo what do we have here?” He said looking up at you. You noticed his tongue dart out wetting his lips that now formed a grin.

“Okay, phone back now” You told him and held your hand out waiting for it back, but somehow knew that it wasn’t going to happen right away.

He held the phone closer to him and tapped play on the video. You just sighed and watched as his shit eating grin got bigger.

Matty watched the screen and he heard himself, the crowd, but mostly you, singing along to TooTime. It was one of your favourites and you’d videoed the whole song. Matty was actually impressed with your singing as it only cracked a few times during the song, but he wasn’t going to tell you that.

You noticed that he kept glancing at you as he watched, no doubt to see if you were feeling uncomfortable but you had accepted your fate as soon as your voice started screaming though your speakers.

At an instrumental part of the song, the video showed that Matty was being joined on stage by the dancers, you remember you had turned to your best friend and shouted to her, “I can’t cope, he’s so fucking fit!”

When that blared through your speakers you closed your eyes in embarrassment. You shook your head slightly and knew that he’d take the piss out of you for it. Matty let out a loud laugh and paused the video looking up at you laughing.

“Gee thanks, Love” Matty says when you opened your eyes and he hands you your phone back. You took it off him saying a quiet thank you and shuffled to the end of the seats and got back in your own.

Matty was still laughing to himself about the girl with the Y/H/C hair and black box top as he went back to his phone. He was trying his best not to mess his hair up but with nothing to do that was becoming increasingly difficult and he had a habit of playing with his freshly trimmed hair.

He rubbed his eyes and then put his glasses back on and looked out of the window of the train, but the countryside wasn’t really giving off the vibes he wanted right now. He was bored and found himself looking back round at you. You were on your phone tapping away at something he assumed to be a game.

Your friend had messaged you back and she didn’t believe you. You replied saying:

**Believe what you want but he’s just took my phone and started playing the TooTime video from the concert and heard me call him fit! He laughed…**

She proceeded to ask you many more questions and your favourite was ‘ **Has he got his hair cute and curly or sexy and straight?’**

You silently laughed at the message and replied

**His hair’s sexy all the time you idiot, but it’s straight** 😜🤤

After a few more messages she kept on telling you to get a picture with him, but you didn’t want to. Partly because of nerves but mostly for the fact that you didn’t want to bother him. You replied to her saying:

**I’m not asking him for a picture. It seems like he’s having a moment of peace which I bet celebrities rarely get. He’s just a normal person and I’ll treat him like one x**

You didn’t need pictures to prove anything. You took pictures because they gave you memories and whilst it would be an awesome memory to keep, you weren’t going to be one of those fans who just got the picture and showed it off to the world.

Your friend called you a pussy and you just replied to her saying that she’s jealous. You didn’t get a reply because your signal had gone again so you started playing a game on your phone when Matty spoke up again.

“So, what’s your favourite song?” He asks you leaning over towards you again, even though he was nowhere near you.

You looked up at him and say, “Sex” whilst locking your phone and putting it on the table. You saw him smirk at you, but you quickly correct yourself, “Hey, before you start, I can’t really decide between that one and Somebody Else”.

He raised an eyebrow at you and the smile stayed on his lips for a moment longer. ‘God he’s fit’ you thought. The sunglasses somehow make it better.

“Would you care to join me and tell me why those two?” Matty said and you raised your eyebrows at him shocked.

“Come on, I’m fucking bored and you are too. Please? I’m just trying to make conversation” Matty says a with hope clear in his voice.

You smile and shake your head at his bluntness. You unplug your phone charger and you’re your camera bag and jacket before throwing your jacket on the seat opposite him. Matty smiles to himself in relief that you were actually joining him. He usually had George, Adam, and Ross to annoy but he was stuck alone without anything interesting to do. You stand up and place your charger and phone lightly on the table.

You proceed to put your camera bag up with your other bag and then sit down opposite him again. You plugged your phone in and checked the battery that was nearly on 50%. You feel your leg brush against his accidentally and you move out of his way feeling uncomfortable. You decide to lean against the side of the train and put your feet up on the free seat next to you.

“So, go on tell me… Why Sex and Somebody Else?” Matty asks you. “Am I sensing a certain _theme_ here?” He follows up, with a smirk on his face and he leaned forward clasping his hands together.

“Honestly… no. No theme, I swear… But with Sex the line ‘But if we’re gunna do anything we might as well just fuck’ just made the song for me… It’s just funny and the honesty of it makes it brilliant” You told him and he nodded at you keeping a neutral facial expression.

You carried on saying “And as for Somebody Else, I… I think I like it because literally anybody can relate to it. And I love the progression of the song… Like it starts off as if you’re just alone in disbelief that its actually happened and then the realisation hits you when you get to the chorus… It’s just powerful… I don’t really know” You tell him honestly feeling slightly ridiculous explaining his own song to him.

He smiles at you and takes his sunglasses off letting them clatter onto the table as he rubs his eyes and for a brief second you wish you had never said anything. But when his dark eyes find yours, you see in his that he understood and the light smile that was on his face brightens your mood.

“Yeah, you get it” He says, and the conversation flows smoothly for a while. You had asked a few questions about their recent UK tour and he was giving you some answers.

“What’s your name by the way? Sorry I forgot to ask” Matty wonders whilst scratching his temple. 

“Oh yeah, I’m Y/N.” You said with a smile and he nodded at you as if to say hello. “I’d introduce myself, but you already know who I am so…” He said trailing off and you both just chuckled, and you nodded.

You ask him which his favourite songs are, and he gave you his honest answers. He told you his personal favourite and his favourite ones to perform. You asked about different things about being in the public eye and about his favourite books and stuff like that. It was interesting to actually see a relaxed side of him, he was obviously not like he was on stage but different from how you had imagined he’d normally be.

After about 20 minutes of chatting, Matty announced that he needed to go to the toilet, so you just went on your phone whilst he got up. You saw that he also had on ripped black skinny jeans and some red converse, obviously trying to keep himself neutral, not wanting any unwanted attention. 

Whilst you waited for him, you attempted to get some signal back on your phone, but it didn’t seem to be working so you just went through your photos.

When Matty came back, he had 2 coffees in his hands. “Thirsty?” You questioned him jokingly. You were pleasantly surprised when he placed one in front of you, then dropping a few sachets of sugar down for you as well.

“Awh thank you, you didn’t have to” You smile, reaching into your pocket and pulling out a couple of quid to give him.

“How much do I owe you?” You ask, counting the money you had in your hand but he shook his head in response and took a sip of his drink. Something told you not to argue with him, so you just thank him again and carry on with your previous conversation.

From talking to Matty, you found that he was a genuinely nice person and didn’t seem as big headed about being in a successful band as you had previously imagined. He seemed like a relatively normal guy which sort of surprised you.

From your proximity to him, you mentally note that he looked tired as he had small bags under his eyes and you could see the slight stubble on his jaw. You notice the few tiny freckles that litter his face and that he seems to rub his face a lot and bite down on his fingertips. You got distracted from your conversation and his appearance when your text alert went off.

You looked at your phone that lay on the table that read: **Fuck you! I wish I was you right now.**

You shook your head chuckling slightly and returned your gaze to Matty who’s eyes were now fixed on your phone. When he looked back to you, something in his expression had changed though. You take a sip of your drink and it burns as the liquid goes down your throat. You look at Matty and start saying something about your what he’d just brought up, but he interrupts you.

“Who the fuck have you told that you’re with me?” He says with an annoyed expression and anger in his voice as he points at your phone. 

He was pissed off and he really didn’t want to be dealing with any cameras or anything like the paparazzi. He was going to London and he didn’t want to be harassed whilst he had a job to do.

You furrow your eyebrows at him, not appreciating his tone. 

“Well?” He presses on, the seriousness in his voice makes your blood boil. 

A stranger no matter who they were, rock star or not, doesn’t get to speak to you like that. You weren’t going to be told off for messaging your friend.

“I told my best friend” You tell him truthfully.

“For fucks sake” Matty says and he slams his coffee on the table and looks out of the window for a second. When he looks back at you, he says, “Why the fuck would you fucking do that?”

You give him a shocked look, but you hold your ground. You would not be spoken to like that and not defend yourself, celebrity or not.

“Not being funny, but I told her over half an hour ago and I’m fairly certain if she’d posted it anywhere, you would have definitely seen some people get on at the last stop to come and stalk you. Don’t you think?” You say back to him and he keeps his annoyed expression perfectly still.

You unlock your phone and go onto your texts sliding the phone over to him showing him the messages which he does take a look at. You don’t even care that he’ll see that you said his hair was sexy, you are just so annoyed and need to prove a point, so you press on.

Matty reads all the past messages on your screen whilst listening to you continue, he has to keep a smile from his face when he sees what you said about his hair and how you said that you wouldn’t take pictures of him. Not many people would do that, so he was slightly impressed.

He hears you say, “I’m sorry for telling her, but honestly, who the fuck actually cares that your sat on a train…? I mean you’re just a normal person and all she said was that she was fucking jealous. How the fuck is she gunna bother you on a speeding train?” 

Once you’re finished, he looks up at you with a neutral expression, no longer angry. You wait for him to inevitably come up with something else to be annoyed at or to tell you to move back to your own seat, but what comes out of his mouth next actually surprises you. 

“Let’s make her jealous then” He says nonchalantly with a smirk returning to his face.

You stare at him in disbelief and he picks your phone up pressing the home button getting the messages off the screen. He unplugs the charger from your phone and starts charging his own instead and you’re not even surprised. If anyone was going to do that it would be him.

He taps on the camera and starts taking lots of selfies on your phone. You roll your eyes at his antics and just let him get on with it. After a couple more hundred photos are taken of him pulling every face he can, he starts a video.

“Well hello there” He says to your phone and looks at you over the phone briefly as he does so. You can see his eyes flickering between looking at himself on the screen, looking into the camera and looking at you.

Matty sees that you’re trying to contain a smile, so he continues on. “Your friend who’s over there…” He says in a flat tone his eyebrows raising as he does so, and he flicks your phone around quickly at you and you wave sarcastically at the camera. As soon as you did that he flicks it back at himself though.

“Is telling me… How much she like loves me and wants to suck my dick and shag the whole band” He says very seriously into the phone looking at his face on the screen as if it was the most interesting thing going. 

Immediately when he says about you sucking his dick you stick your middle finger up at him and just stay quiet watching him finish the video.

“Apparently you do as well though…” He continues. “But I’ve actually heard her say it to me and I’ll have to wait for your reply to see what you’re after and I’ll see what I can do for you” Matty says as if actually talking to your best friend. 

He looks up from your phone and sarcastically gasps when he sees you swearing at him.You contain your smile as he covers his mouth in shock and looks between you and your phone. 

“Oooo she’s changed her attitude now… Look at her aggression” He shows the phone towards you. 

You don’t look at the phone though you just look into his eyes as he lets out a half laugh at you. You just continue showing him the finger and looking into his dark eyes and you see the humour lighting them up.

He sticks his tongue out at you and your hard demeanour falters and you smile slightly. “Ayyy” He says with a big smile on his face and turns the camera back around to him “She’s back” he says, and you put your finger down giggling to yourself.

“I’ll be eagerly awaiting your reply, see ya” He says and winks to the phone. 

You watch as he ends the video and goes back onto your messages it and sending it to her quickly. He really had no care for your data, but you don’t mind that much. He slid your phone back across the table once he’d locked it. He looked at you as if he hadn’t just caused you major embarrassment.

“You’re a dick” You tell him with a grin on your face.

“A dick that you wanna suck” He pointed back to you and you let out a laugh.

“In your dreams” You say rolling your eyes.

You should have known a witty reply would be thrown back at you, “Don’t worry… It will be”

The smirk on his face was driving you insane. He was so good looking it was a joke. A few strands of hair had fell down onto his face and somehow made him look even better.

You grin towards the ground and shook your head in disbelief and when you looked back up at him, he let out a laugh. It was such an adorable sound. 

How could a 29-year-old man be so adorable yet so fuckable at the same time?

He placed his hand on your arm, which rested on the table, and says, “Sorry… I just wanted to make that really awkward for you”

He let go a moment later and you joined in with his laugh. He was so charming, it was bizarre that you were actually sat chatting so casually with someone you’d admired for a long time.

“Anyway” Matty starts. “Tell me about you” Matty says as if he’s genuinely interested.

“I’m really not that interesting” You tell him honestly, taking another sip of your coffee that’s now slightly cooler.

“Neither am I, but you wanted to hear about me” Matty tells you and you look at him as if he’s stupid.

“I’m just a normal guy that sings in a band, that’s all there is to it. Now come on…” He says.

You look in his eyes and something about them seems like their pleading for you to go on. He must be really bored if he wants to hear your story, you thought to yourself.

“Well, I’m trying to be a professional photographer.” You tell him and his eyes widen slightly, and he nods in interest.

He’d seen your camera bag on your table when you initially sat down. Matty just assumed that it was for some sightseeing, but apparently not. He’d been more focused on the fact he could hear you humming along to one of his songs that he could also hear blaring out of your earphones. 

“That’s awesome” Matty tells you. “What sort of pictures do you take?”

“Well I take pictures of anything that I like really, whether it’s a sunset or a building… But recently it’s been easier to get jobs if I take pictures for people… Like, I’m off to London today to get pictures of some ballet dancers.” You explain to him as you stared out of the window.

You looked back at him, half expecting him to fake being asleep again, but his gaze was fixed on you waiting for you to continue. 

“So yeah… Erm, apparently one of the teachers at this academy had seen my work online and asked if I’d come down to photograph their dress rehearsal tonight… And I’ll get to sightsee tomorrow so I’m excited for that.” You say with a smile on your face.

From just this short conversation alone Matty could tell how invested in your work you were and the genuine happiness that was radiating off of you picked his mood up. 

Matty asks you, “Have you got any?” 

“Any what?” You ask slightly confused.

“Photos, obviously” He chuckles.

You nod,“Oh, yeah” with a slight laugh.

You needed to get a grip. He was just a human being, you didn’t need to lose your mind. 

You pick your phone up and silently go to your Instagram and Matty waits patiently for you to show him something. You hand him your phone and he taps on the picture that captures his eye most. 

Matty is astounded by your skill and how amazing each photo looks as he glances through them. You wrap your hands around the hot coffee in hopes that it will warm you up a bit.

As you watched him look through them, you occasionally attempt to explain how you took a few of the shots and Matty listens. He’s genuinely interested in what you’re saying so he asks you a few questions about a couple of different shots as he scrolls through. You answer his questions as best as you can, and he notices that you have hundreds of beautiful photographs on your account.

“So, go on… What’s your favourite thing that you have ever photographed professionally?” He asks and you hum thinking to yourself for a minute.

“Ermmm… I think… Yeah, I think it has to be a band that paid me fifty quid to take photos of them for the night about 3 years ago.” You told him smiling at the memory. 

“They were all so great on stage, actually reminded me of your band at the time…” You tell him honestly and then carry on, “But the pictures come out great for bands because when the people your taking pictures of are having fun, the pictures just turn out brilliantly. Like, even if they aren’t the greatest of quality, they are still good because the other people in the band can just laugh at them later and they will be brilliant to those individuals”

Matty just looks at you for a few seconds and he’s about to say something when you continue, “Also, editing the band ones are great because of all the different colours of the set up around them… It’s really fun to play about with editing those”

Matty nods approvingly at you and hands you your phone back but not before memorising your Instagram username. “Fair enough… Sounds like you really enjoy what you do” He says. 

You smile at him, saying a quiet “I really do” to confirm what he said.

“Anyway…” You trail off, trying to think of a different topic of conversation. “Why are you here by the way?” You ask gesturing around the both of you and Matty just looks at you confused.

“Why aren’t you in first class?” You question with an eyebrow raised. “Aren’t you meant to be a ‘celebrity’” You smile.

You start laughing when Matty fakes shock and rests a hand over his heart as if in pain. “Ouch, okay then Y/N, I’ll go” He says as he gets up for a second but then plonks himself back down.

“Nah” He says taking a swig of his coffee. “I’ll only go in first class when it’s busy which is why I’m in there on the way home… Apparently the trains fucking packed on Sunday morning” Matty told you whilst he took a big drink of this coffee.

“I’m so glad I pre-booked the same seat then” You say looking at over at the seat where you were sat before and Matty follows your gaze.

You look back towards him when he questions, “The ten twenty train?”

You smile at him and nod, “Very glad I pre-booked my seat then if it’s busy. You’ll enjoy your first class though, no one will know who you are in there.”

Just then your phone started ringing and it was your best friend. You let out a soft laugh and pick your phone up off the table and you were about to answer until Matty said, with a grin on his face, “Is that her?”

You nod at him and his grin got bigger. He reaches his hand out for your phone, motioning for you to give it him and you do. He tapped the answer button and after a second, he says, “Good morning Y/N’s booty call Matty Healy here, how can I help?”

You don’t know how Matty kept a straight face because you just burst out laughing straight away. You could also hear that she was screaming down the phone. 

Matty moved it away from his ear and scorns you, “You didn’t tell me she was a screamer Y/N, I’m fucking deaf now” 

He handed you back your phone and held onto his ear as if in pain. You couldn’t stop laughing though, even when you put your phone to your ear and heard Y/B/F gasp, “Oh my god Y/N”

You grin, saying, “I know” 

You looked out of the window and speak to her for a few minutes, answering her questions the best you could whilst Matty was sat there. You only gave her yes or no answers because you weren’t giving her details about the man sat opposite you. 

However, it was funny when you looked back at Matty’s face because he was smirking at you. That clearly being because he knew you were talking about him.

She asked you, “Have you given him that blowjob you’ve wanted to give him since you were Fifteen yet?” 

You gasp loudly at that, glancing back to Matty. You can feel your cheeks heating up though, which is probably a reason why he starts laughing. Primarily it is because of how shocked you seem to be by whatever your friend had said.

“Jesus Christ no!” You say back to her and she starts laughing and you can feel your cheeks heating up even more, you close your eyes not looking in his direction.

“What did she say?” He laughs and you shake your head at him, eyes still closed. Matty saw that you looked mortified and he noticed you shifting around in your seat. He needed to know why, and you were funny when you got annoyed.

Matty stood up and lent over the table to try and get the phone from you. You, being stubborn, and really not wanting him to hear what she had said, moved further back in your seat so he couldn’t reach you. 

Matty then gave you a look with raised eyebrows, as if to say, ‘Really?’

He got out of his seat and moved round the table onto your side, your legs were still resting on the seat beside you, so you started shaking your head at him meaning you’re not moving. He smirks and starts to lean over the seats but you’re having none of it. You put your black boot against his chest and push him away from you gently trying to keep him back.

Matty had other ideas though because he quickly leans back and pulls your leg to his side and puts his knee on the seat so he can get closer to you.

“Matty fuck off!” You say to him half laughing as he leans closer to you and starts to pry the phone off your ear. 

You can hear your friend asking what’s going on and you’re just breathing heavily down the phone trying to fight him away with your free hand. However, your losing the grip on your phone so you say loudly to her, “If you fucking tell him what you just said then I’ll tell him what you said about him and Ross”

When you say that, you note that Matty’s eyes light up mischievously. You think she heard you before your phone was ripped from your hand but you couldn’t be sure. 

Matty looks down over you triumphantly and you stuck your tongue out at him. He put the phone to his ear and said, “Booty calls back, what was it that you said?” He asked her rather politely, but you could feel the cockiness radiating from him.

It was only now that you realised how close he’d gotten to you whilst stealing your phone. He was practically in between your legs with his knee was holding him up above your body. You shuffled back up into your previous position, shoving him playfully away as your friend spilled your secret to him.

He stumbles backwards smiling down at you and moves back around to his seat. He kept letting out soft laughs at whatever story she was telling him. You remember the day you said that perfectly because it was one of the funniest days of your life.

You were at a house party and someone had just put on Chocolate and you went off practically screaming the lyrics around the house. It made it better because you were drunk, and your best friend was joining in. 

Your drunken young stupid self was giggling and when the song went quiet, you said, “Oh my god, I’d suck Matty Healy’s dick any day!” The whole room laughed at your outburst and you just shrugged your shoulders and continued to dancing to the music.

What made it funnier was that your best friend said to you, a minute later, “Matty and Ross can have me at the same time, and I’d be blissfully happy for the rest of my life” 

To this day, you didn’t know how you didn’t both wet yourselves because you were both on the floor laughing amongst your other friends.

Matty started laughing loudly and it turned into a breathless cackle. Jesus, this isn’t how you imagined your day would end up going. You looked at him embarrassed and you found it hard to not start laughing yourself.

“I fucking love it… I never thought when I said that earlier that it would have been so true” He said as he laughed at you further, his eyes were almost watering, so he closed them to try and control it.

“Right okay before you start Healy, she said, on the same night, that she’d let both you and Ross go at her at the same time!” You tell him seriously, over his laugh, but it just makes him laugh louder. 

You were really thankful you weren’t in the quiet coach because you would have been told to shut up multiple times by now.

‘Oh my god’ You thought covering your eyes with your hands. You couldn’t believe what was happening and your best friend probably couldn’t either. 

Matty started to control himself again after about 30 seconds and said to you best friend, “Thank you for this priceless story and I’ll see what I can do about Ross for you… But right now, me and Y/N have some _business_ to attend to.”

The brunette winks at you just before ending the call. Your cheeks felt like they were on fire and you felt utterly humiliated. 

You let out your nervous laughter. He chuckles to himself as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he calmed himself down.

The grin on Matty’s face stayed there for a few minutes after it had gone silent between you. In an attempt to break it you picked up his glasses that lay on the table and put them on. At least it felt like you were hiding from him slightly.

You looked out of the window hoping he would let it go but he only leans forward causing you to look back at him. His smile was now a smirk and he flicks his head to the side raising his eyebrows at you suggestively. You raised your eyebrows questioningly, but he did it again but more expressively.

You shook your head in disbelief and smiled at him. Matty Healy was gesturing to you to follow him into the bathroom. You couldn’t believe it and you couldnt believe that you were saying no.

He mouths ‘Bathroom now’ to you and you just started laughing. 

“Definitely not” You laugh and unlock your phone, distracting yourself again, but not before you saw his smile drop off his face.

He also went on his phone after a second, that was still had your charger attached to it. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of you, so you went on snapchat and took a discrete selfie in his glasses and sent a message to your friend. Once that was sent, you got an Instagram notification that almost made your heart stop.

**trumanblack started following you**

You furrow your eyebrows and look up at Matty. He smiles at you and then he started double tapping on a few photos. Within the next minute you had about 30 new followers and a lot of likes coming on your page. You put your phone down as new follower notifications started popping up every few seconds and quite a few likes as well.

Even more started flooding in when he shared one of your pictures to his story.

“Thank you so much” You said in shock and took his glasses off.

“No problem at all… Talent deserves to be seen” Matty told you with a smile on his face. 

Looking back, Matty spent 10 years hoping his dreams would come true and now that they had, he wanted to do as much for others he could. If he could get what he wanted out of life, what more could he do than help others do the same. 

You passed him his glasses back and you both started joking around like before. You sat up straight and faced him properly and every so often your legs would brush together but to avoid making a fool out of yourself or him commenting on it you just stayed still. You felt like you had actually made a friend on this journey and the banter between you just didn’t end, it was like you had known him for years.

“Don’t be such a pussy… Get a tattoo” Matty said in response to you saying you didn’t have any. Your eyes widened and he just looked at you as if to say, ‘You heard me’.

“I dare you” Matty said and you just shook your head.

“I don’t even know what I’d get” You told him, and he just rolled his eyes.

“Literally just get whatever comes to mind” He said as he rolled his sleeves up and you saw his iconic tattoos. “Get a box, get a quote, literally get anything… Just do it. Tomorrow. In London. I. Dare. You.”

“I’ll think about it” You told him, and he just rolled his eyes.

Then crackly voice then came over the speaker saying, “Ladies and Gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving at London Euston. Thank you for travelling with Virgin Trains”

You looked out of the window and realise you weren’t travelling nearly 100mph anymore and the train was going relatively slow as London’s scenery passed you by. You don’t move because there’s no point rushing off the train, you didn’t need to be meeting anyone until 3pm when the ballet practising started.

You look out of the window to your left and smile brightly seeing a familiar set of buildings. You gesture towards the very recognisable concrete buildings, “Thats the place out of all the films, isn’t it?”

“It’s also where th-” You start but Matty interrupts, finishing off your sentence. 

“Where the Somebody Else music video was filmed, yeah” He smiles at you, seeing how just a simple block of flats put that big of a grin on your face. 

“May have to go and take some pictures” You joke. 

Matty chuckles and offers, “Wanna loan my skateboard too?”

“Thanks for the offer but I’d definitely smash my camera then. Can barely manage on flat ground” You play back and Matty just chuckles.

After another minute of scenery passes by, you look back to Matty and watch as he was rubs his tired eyes, whilst his elbows were rested on the table. When he notices you looking at him, he had one of his cheeks pulled down making half of his face look zombie like.

You lean forward and rest your chin on your hand and smile at him and in return he stuck his tongue out at you.

You grinned as you reach over and unplugged his phone and charged yours for an extra few minutes before the train stopped. You lent back into your seat savouring the comfort for a few moments longer. 

You playfully laugh at him and say, “Put that away” pointing at his tongue.

“Not now I know you want it so much” Matty murmured to himself and you sent him a questioning look.

All he did then though, was run a hand through his hair and put his sunglasses back on. His tongue then proceeded to do a very inappropriate action and you started laughing.

“What are you going to London for anyway?” You asked curiously finishing off your now cooler coffee.

“Just some promotional shit that I have to do because everyone only knows me apparently” Matty sighs and runs his hand through his hair again. 

God it looked so good straight and styled but at the same time slightly messy. However, you were missing his curls.

“Other lads are back home loving life and having a break before the next round of gigs and I’m sent packing.” He tells you in a sarcastic manner.

“Well, there ain’t no rest for the wicked” You say and look back out of the window and realise the train is about to stop. 

You sigh and unplug your charger shoving it in your jacket pocket for the time being. You then put your jacket on preparing for the train to grind to a halt.

You look towards Matty with a neutral face and he looks at you too. You stay like that for a moment until the train comes to a standstill. The voice comes through the speaker, once again announcing that the train has stopped as if it wasn’t already obvious.

You drum your fingers on the table and force yourself to break eye contact, getting out of your seat to grab your bags off the storage shelf. You get your camera bag down and put the strap around your neck. Then with bit more effort, you get your rucksack and heave that down plonking it on the table you were originally sat on.

Once you make sure all the zips are closed, you put it on your back and turn back around to Matty. He’s just sat there watching you and making no effort to move himself, so you raise your eyebrows at him.

“You coming or what?” You ask to him and slowly gets out of his seat and stands in front of you. 

He shrugs on his leather jacket, which seemed to have fell on the floor and then put his glasses back on. When stood up, he looks towards you and you could see yourself in the reflection of his glasses. He smiles and then he just turns and starts walking towards the end of the carriage to get off the train.

“Where’s all your shit?” You ask, whilst following him to the exit. 

You watch as he presses the button to open up the train door.

“Stylists give me all the clothes to wear in interviews and stuff, so I didn’t bring anything” He tells you waiting for the door to open onto the platform. “And I’ve got a flat down here, so I’m good”

You mumble a, “Fair enough” back to him and step off the train after he does. 

You start walking towards the main part of the station craving some food and find that Matty is walking next to you. This surprises you but you don’t say anything, you thought he would probably just leave without a word, but you were mistaken.

You both show your tickets to the people stood at the gate and immediately you start making your way over to Burger King. “Do you want anything from Burger King? I’m fucking starving” You ask him, and he just shrugs his shoulder as if he isn’t bothered. 

You were walking fast to avoid people getting in the queue before you and Matty was easily maintaining your walking pace. You both stop when you’re at the end of the queue and you ask him what he wants. 

“No idea” He tells you and honestly you didn’t know either. 

There is always too much choice. When you get to the counter, you end up ordering a regular meal and you just order the same for Matty because he hasn’t made any decision. He’s just stood next to you looking vacant.

You see him look towards you when you do that, and you meet his gaze and he just smiled at you. You pay on Apple Pay for the food and wait patiently for your order. When it’s ready, Matty grabs the bag of food from the woman and you grab the drinks saying a quick, ’Thanks’ and you both walk off.

You both sit on the ground, crossing your legs facing each other, just around the corner. Luckily, it was quiet because it was near a closed platform gate. Matty grabs his stuff out of the bag as you place his drink down in front of him and you take a sip of your own waiting for your food. He hands you the bag and to say you didn’t waste any time eating, would be an understatement.

You had eaten all of your chips within the first few minutes, just making light conversation with Matty so it wasn’t awkward. You found yourself ‘people watching’ and half tuning into passing conversations. Thankfully no one had come over and bothered Matty which he was relieved by. Meeting fans was great, but wasn’t the best when you’re trying to have your lunch.

You were just both about to finish the last of your food when Matty’s phone started ringing. He let out a sigh putting another chip into his mouth as he reached into his pocket and took it out. 

He answered it quickly and said “Hello” in a friendly tone.

You ate the last of your food whilst Matty was on the phone and just watched passers-by whilst listening to Matty say things like, “yeah”, “okay”, and “awesome”. You collected both of your rubbish Matty mouthed a, ‘thank you’ to you before you got up and walked over to the bin. 

When you came back, you heard Matty say, “Sweet, I’ll meet you outside in ten, Thanks a lot, bye”

Then he put his phone away and stood up next to you with both of your drinks. He hands you yours and you thank him and start walking to the exit.

You got barged into the shoulder twice and when you said, “Fucking idiot” under your breath Matty let out a cheeky laugh and then nudged you with his shoulder.

“Carry on and you’ll regret it” You warned him sending him a dirty look but that didn’t stop him. 

He did it again, immediately. You shook your head in annoyance and quickly reached up and ruffled his hair up making it not look perfectly styled anymore.

He grabbed your arms and pulled them down with a mischievous look in his eye. You were too busy laughing to even care and you just nudged him to his side and he quickly let go of you.

“It had been perfect all fucking day and you just had to go and ruin it last minute” Matty says running his hands through his hair trying to get it back to where it was.

“Oh well” You giggle, and he looks round at you with his eyebrows raised.

“I’m sure you have people to sort that” You say jokingly but knowing full well he actually does.

When you get outside you have to squint, your eyes because of how bright the light was compared to the inside of the station.

“Jesus” You say as your eyes adjust. “Might need them glasses back Healy” You tell him and start to reach for them, and you just snigger when he moves out of your way. 

Matty lights up a cigarette beside you and you smile at him. You felt like you had seen him in his natural habitat now.

You start walking towards some taxis that were parked up in a line outside and say, “Well, thanks for the conversation and the coffee.”

“S’alright, thanks for lunch” He tells you, before taking another drag of the cigarette and you smile back at him. 

He offers you the cigarette and you take it from him with a smile. You take a long drag of it welcoming the familiar taste into your mouth and savour it as best you can. You gave it him back and blew the smoke into his face as you did so.

If he could be annoying, you most certainly could too.

He took it back off you, rolling his eyes at your antics, and started walking you towards the taxis. You followed him to the front taxi and say your hotel address to the driver who then unlocks the doors and tells you to get in. You pull the door open and then turn back to Matty.

“Are you gunna be okay in the big city all alone?” You sarcastically question him. 

He lets out a laugh and leans forward and ruffles his hand through your hair, messing it up more than it already was. You just closed your eyes and let it happen.

You raise your middle finger at him for the last time of the day and he lets out a laugh. You turn around and get into the taxi and Matty steps forward holding the door open. He leans down into the taxi holding onto the roof to support himself.

“I think I’m gunna miss you Y/N… You sure you don’t want me to join you at your hotel?” He says leaning closer to you.

You stay silent with just a smile on your face. “Or my flat? I’m not a fussy man” Matty suggests with a sly smirk.

You rest your hand on his shoulder and lean closer to him. He starts to move his face closer to yours, and he gets close enough that you can feel his hot breath ghost your face. 

His aftershave filled your senses which triggered you to almost get a little flustered. Much like your perfume made Matty want his lips on yours more than he already did. 

It wasn’t his intention to flirt with anyone today. But you seemed to have been sent by the universe for him to rile up a little today.

You almost don’t want to ruin what could have been an igniting moment between you, but you do. You push him backwards by his shoulder and you let out a small laugh as you do so.

He stumbles backwards slightly which is enough for you to get a grip of the door handle with your other hand. You smile at him victoriously before you start to close the door. 

“Meters running Healy… I’ll miss you too” You say sarcastically and close the door. Once the doors closed Matty lets out a loud laugh in disbelief, he couldn’t believe you just pied him off.

The driver starts the engine and you look back out of the window and see he’s still stood there waiting for you to leave. Man, he must be really bored. You don’t even wait for your close friends to get into taxis.

You look towards him smirking, and when you set off you blow a kiss in his direction whilst you’re still in his line of sight. He pretended to grab it with his free hand whilst he took another drag of his cigarette with the other. 

You saw him smile as he blew the smoke out of his mouth, before he then disappeared into the crowd. As you drove off in that taxi, you never imagined to look back on this day and think it was anything more than a fun 2 hours with a musician. 

However, you’d never been more wrong. It was a 2 hour journey that would completely change your life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

  


When Matty told you on Friday that the train home was going to be busy, you’d really underestimated how busy it actually was. You’d managed to get to the train station for 9:45am not chancing being late home, partly because you couldn’t afford it and partly because all you wanted was to be back in your own bed.

Your Premier Inn single bed didn’t compare to your double with a memory foam mattress back at your flat. You practically lived in bed when you were editing your photos and you planned on doing just that when you got back home.

Euston station was just as busy as Piccadilly was because of the amount of people stood gazing up at the announcement boards, checking if their train was on time or delayed. The crowd made you feel suffocated and you couldn’t stand it, so to waste some time before your train was boarding, you went to the shop. You bought yourself a meal deal consisting of a sandwich, a chocolate bar and a bottle of Coke.

You had a sweet tooth and couldn’t think of a life without the fatty foods you consumed almost daily. A life without chocolate really wouldn’t be worth living.

On your way back over to the platform gate, your senses were overwhelmed. The screens around you were constantly changing to different advertisements and the floral scents filled your nostrils when the Body Shop doors opened and closed. The smell was quickly replaced with fresh chips and other fatty foods from Burger King.

Surprisingly, no-one had barged into you during your morning here, so you were in a good mood. You’d had a really nice weekend. You had taken some really good pictures on Friday and had a lovely day sightseeing yesterday.

When your train changed on the screen to boarding, you made your way over as best you could, trying to avoid hitting anyone with your bags. This had proved to be difficult though because of the bag on your back and the one on your front. 

When you got to the end of the queue, you looked down at the yourself to see if you were still presentable. You hadn’t slept well the previous night which lead to you waking at 6am meaning you had 3 hours to chill out in the hotel as you slowly got ready to leave.

This morning you’d had time to put your usual effort into your make up which you were thankful for, because when you got to your hotel on Friday, you thought you’d look like a wild animal. Today you’d gone for a natural eyeshadow with a sleek winged eyeliner, and on your travels around London yesterday, you’d gotten yourself a nude matte lipstick which your adored. 

You were wearing the same black boots that you arrived in, with blue ripped jeans and a black skull top that was stylishly torn, showing a fair amount of cleavage. You had your leather jacket on as well and your hair was now straight. You had Queen blasting into your ears, and you nod your head along to the beat of ‘We Will Rock You’ smiling to yourself feeling content with life.

Thankfully the queue had started moving so you slowly took steps towards the gate whilst only paying close attention to Freddie Mercury’s voice. In fact, you paid so close attention to the music in your ears that when your earphones were tugged out of your ears it made you jump.

You look to the side to see a familiar face, that was partly hidden by sunglasses, and a smirk also graced his lips. 

The now curly haired man says, “Fancy seeing you here?” 

“Are you stalking me?” You ask him, looking at him up and down in disbelief that he was actually next to you again. 

Matty was wearing a white top, black skinny jeans with holes at the knees, and some black boots. He had his leather jacket on over the top and the only major difference was his hair being wild and curly.

“No, not stalking. I saw you in the queue and I wanted to get on the train quicker” He told you with a smile and you laugh.

“So, I’m a fast track then?” You question pretending to be slightly offended. 

He replies with a grin, “Essentially, yes”

“Ouch” You say faking your heart breaking at his comments. “How was your weekend?” You ask.

“Decent actually. I quite like my flat in London, so it was nice to be back again” He tells you.

“Did your people fix your hair for you?” You question with a smirk and Matty grins at you.

You both get to the gate and show your tickets to the staff members and they let you through. Both of you then walk slightly faster towards the train.

Matty asks you, “How was the ballet?” 

You tell him, “It was really good! I think I got some great shots of them and they were brilliant to watch as well”

You had an amazing weekend starting off with your bizarre train journey and you had a surprisingly fun time taking photos of the ballet dancers. They were so kind, and you tried your best to get an image of each of them before you had finished what you had been employed to do. 

You had also been astounded by their incredible talent. The best you could dance would be jumping up and down at a gig or a party in time with the music.

“Well, it was good to see you again” You tell him as you see that the first-class doors coming to an end.

“Yeah, see ya around Y/N” Matty said before he made his way onto the train. 

You slipped your other earphone back in and made your way to carriage E as quickly as you could, hoping that your seat would be empty. You really didn’t have the energy to awkwardly ask someone to move.

Luckily your seat was empty and once your bags were up on the shelf you took your seat. You looked over to the seat that Matty had been in a few days ago and smiled to yourself. You don’t think that you would be forgetting any of the memories you had of him on that train journey for a while yet.

Thanks to Matty, your Instagram account had nearly a thousand more followers and you had read some of the loveliest comments about your work from people all around the world. You would be eternally grateful to him for his kindness.

The train had quickly started filling up around you and the sunlight was now streaming through the window right into your eyes. You luckily had your new sunglasses in your pocket and put those on to shield your eyes.

They were big and gold and very feminine, they made you feel like you were on Love Island doing a brand deal, but they were the nicest ones the shop had to offer. They were also mirrored so they also came in handy for you checking to see if your make up was still okay.

When the train eventually set off, you were cornered into your seat by the man that was sat next to you. He was reading his newspaper and loudly flapping it around when he turned the page. 

The man sat opposite you was typing away loudly on his laptop and staring angrily at the screen. The woman next to him looked like a flight attendant crossed with an office worker and she was chewing her gum loudly.

Thankfully, you had your phone charging and were listening to Queen on full blast through your earphones now, drowning out the world for your journey back home. You rested your head against the window and looked out of it until your eyes began to close.

When you lent your head forwards, you felt your hair cover your face and it was then that you accepted that you were going to be catching up on your missed sleep whilst being on the train. As bad as it sounded you were never up this early on a Sunday morning, as it was usually your only day off most of the time.

Due to photography not always being stable, you also worked in a bar a few nights a week. You usually did a longer shift on Saturday nights, meaning that your Sunday morning were essentially for you to catch up on missed sleep. 

You felt the train rock from side to side as your eyes grew heavier, but that unfortunately didn’t last long. Freddie Mercury belted a note through your earphones which startled you out of your drowsy state. 

Your heart started beating faster from the shock and you felt your tiredness dissipate. You turned down your music to about half way so it kept you entertained but wouldn’t startle you again if you dosed off.

After about 15 minutes of being on the train you were holding your head up against the window and you were losing the will to live. There were 4 loud girls sat on the table opposite your own, where you and Matty had sat last time, and they were annoying you so much. 

They hadn’t stopped squealing and giggling for the past 15 minutes and you wanted to slap them for it.

You’d been in such a good mood this morning and seeing Matty again was nice. It was a shame that the trip home wasn’t going to be keeping your good mood going. 

The sunlight continued to stream into your eyes because unfortunately your sunglasses weren’t very good ones. You just squinted as you looked out of the window hoping that watching the passing scenery would make the time fly faster.

A few minutes later, you were yet again startled but this time by the drumming of hands on your table. You, and everyone else seated at your table, turned around quickly and saw a skinny, curly haired man with familiar sunglasses on looking down in your direction. 

You took your earphones out and wrapped them around your phone, as a smile made its way onto your face. You chuckled to yourself moving your glasses down your nose, so you were looking over them at him. 

“Hey Matthew” You say with a smile on your face. 

He smiles back at you before reaching up onto the shelf and your just watching as he brings them both down. You look at him confused and half ask what he was doing, but a second later he reached over the man to the side of you, holding his hand out for you to take.

You shoot him a questioning look but Matty just moves his hand closer to you insisting you to take it. After a second you take his hand and he tugs at it, wanting you to get up. 

You don’t ask questions, instead you just unplug your phone charger and say, ‘Excuse me’ to the man next to you. He politely got out of his seat to let you out all while Matty still held onto your hand. 

“Where are we going?” You asked him, grabbing your carrier bag off the table. 

Matty then let go of your hand and started walking up the train with your bags over his shoulders. You let out an amused sigh and followed him. 

You noted that Matty no longer had his jacket on and you could see the tattoo’s that littered his arms. It was amazing seeing those tattoos so close, especially when you’d only seen pictures of them for years.

“Matty, where are we going?” You question him as you reached a slightly quieter part of the train. 

“You’re following me” He tells you without looking back and you just rolled your eyes. 

You weren’t leaving your bags, which meant you weren’t leaving him. As you came to the first-class doors, Matty just walked in but you grabbed his shoulder causing him to turn towards you. 

He looks at you with his eyebrows raised and you say, “I can’t sit in here, I have to pay for it”

“Don’t worry I upgraded you… It’s sorted” He tells you as he continued up the train. 

You looked at him shocked and said, “You can’t make that decision, I really don’t have to money to pay you back for it right now” 

You had spent most of your savings in London yesterday, treating yourself and now you regretted doing so.

“Well it’s done now, so you don’t need to worry about it” He hushes your worries in a flat tone as he reaches what you assumed to be his seat which was across from an older lady. 

“The company is payment enough” Matty tells you with a smile. 

He then proceeds to playfully push you into the seat near the window. As you sit down in the slightly wider and more comfortable seat than the one you were previously in, you smile at the lady across from you.

She politely smiles in return and then her gaze fixes on the book in front of her. You look back towards Matty as he shoves the last of your stuff up on the storage shelf above and he smiles at you once he sits down.

“Hey” Matty says nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just dragged you up the train and payed for you to sit with him. 

“Hi” You say back at him laughing.

“You really couldn’t last half an hour without speaking to anyone?” You question him and he just laughs sarcastically.

“I like these by the way” He points towards your sunglasses and you say a small thank you. 

He takes them off your face, but they get caught in your hair. You let out a whine followed by a half angry stare as he untangles strands of your hair from. Matty just smiles and takes off his own, replacing them with yours.

You pick up his glasses and put them on and you look at each other. It was like you were both 5 years old and playing dress up.

“They suit you” You tell him, holding back a smile.

“I suit everything” Matty says confidently with a cocky tilt of his head. 

You don’t scorn him for it though, because it was true. You smile, “Fair point” 

“I think I wanna keep these” He announces as he takes them off and looking at them in his hand.

“You can have them if I can keep these” You jokingly offer, gesturing towards the ones you were wearing. 

Yours had cost you like £5 from some shop you had gone in to buy yourself some food the day before. His would probably cost you 2 days wages.

“Deal” He says, and you shake your head in disbelief.

“How was the promotion stuff you had to do?” You asked him, taking the glasses off and putting them on the table along with your carrier bag that contained your meal deal.

“T’was alright I guess… Just the usual… Good to go back to London though before the American tour” Matty informs you and you slipped into an easy conversation with him.

After about 20 minutes Matty took your glasses off and you took your phone out of your jacket pocket. You realised your music was still playing through your earphones, which was something you accidentally did all the time. 

“Are you listening to Queen?” Matty questions looking down to your phone. 

You pause the music and nod, saying, “Yeah” 

“Let me see what music you like?” The brunette asks and you happily hand him your phone not having a problem with him having a look.

He presses the home button on your phone and the password screen comes on. Matty turns the phone towards you and you give him a look.

“Believe it or not, you already know my password” You tell him and he looks at you confused, then stares back at the phone.

Matty thinks for a few moments about a 4-digit password when it becomes clear to him. He asks disheartened, “Are you really that basic?”

You nod grinning as he types in 1 9 7 5 and he just laughs shaking his head in disappointment. “It’s just easy to remember” You defend yourself but he still just shaking his head. 

Instead of gracing you with a response Matty clicks onto your Spotify and he goes on your playlists. You have a few different ones there, either dedicated to old classics or new release, even a party playlist. Different genres of music all seemed to come up too and you had some for your favourite bands and solo artists. 

However, you forgot why you never usually let people on your phone because you see him tap on a playlist that starts with: **Matty Healy can…**

“What’s this?” He says as the screen loads, and you try to take your phone back out of his hand.

“Matty no” You say half leaning over him trying to get it back. 

But Matty just extends his arm further out and pushes you away with his other, making you unable to get it.

When it eventually loads, he reads the title that says: **Matty Healy can fuck me senseless 👅**

Matty’s laugh rings out around the carriage causing the older woman in front of you to look at him. You move back into your own seat and rest your hand over your face. 

‘For fucks sake’ You thought. How many times could you embarrass yourself in front of this man?

“That’s adorable” Matty laughs looking through the playlist that’s just full of his band’s songs.

After a minute, you look back at him with your cheeks red hot and he just looks at you humorously. He puts a hand on your arm and rubs in slightly, as if easing your embarrassment when he says, “It’s okay, everyone wants me to”

You sit back and say, “I named it that before I met you and realised you were a twat” with half a smile on your lips. 

Matty then looks towards you, without any emotion on his face. His blank expression on his face somehow made his dark eyes lifeless as he stared at you, evidently unimpressed. 

After a moment, he blurts out, “Don’t fuck with me Y/N, you already knew that before you met me”

He just smirks at you when you raise your hands jokingly in defeat and say “True”

“How old are you anyway?” He asks you curiously, still looking through your Spotify, silently judging your taste in music.

“Twenty-two” You tell him, and he nods his head as if agreeing with himself.

Matty then looks you up and down and you catch him doing so, and you widen your eyes at him. You raise your eyebrows too, and that seems to prompt him to reply to you.

“What?” He asks, “You’re in my age range” He says, resting his free hand on your thigh.

You roll your eyes at that. He really was quite the flatterer. 

“Keep your hands to yourself Healy” You laugh, slipping his hand off your leg, pretending like his touch hadn’t just set you on fire. 

Matty hands you your phone back a minute later and you both start talking about which artists you both like, and your favourite songs of theirs. Matty creates a new playlist and adds some more music that you haven’t yet listened to.

“It’s fucking boiling in here take the jacket off… You’re making me feel uncomfortable” He instructs you, and he likes when you roll your eyes dramatically at him. 

“Stop trying to get me undressed you psycho. We’re on a public train” You say whilst slipping off your jacket, only now noticing how hot it was. 

You get your charger out of your pocket and plug it in. You needed to charge up your phone as when you got back, you had a lot of editing to do and you would need the music to pass the time.

As the cool air hits your arms, you instantly start to cool down. You release a sigh of relief just before Matty lets out a loud gasp.

“You actually did it!” Matty gasps and you look at him confused. 

But you completely understand once Matty takes your right wrist into his hand.

“You actually got the tattoo” Matty said excitedly.

You grin at him as he studies, which was something that you did all day yesterday after getting it done. It was really sore and red, but you still loved it.

“It looks sick” He said looking at the detail of it. 

You’d gotten the box tattooed on your wrist with two roses over the top right corner and the bottom left corner. The roses were beautiful, they had so much detail in them and you were happy you had such beautiful artwork on your body to look at every day.

“Thanks” You say, and you watch as he traces the edge of it with his fingertips. You let out a small hiss of pain when his touch becomes too much, and he apologises to you.

“It’s alright” You laugh. “It’s just tender… And really warm” You say as you look at the black and white tattoo.

He let’s go of your arm and he says “I can’t believe you actually did it… I well thought you would pussy out”

“I’m hard as nails me” You laugh and Matty does too.

“I already want another one” You tell him excitedly.

“Addicting, aren’t they?” Matty says and you nod in agreement.

He then proceeds to ask you why you didn’t get the roses coloured in. But before you can answer, you get a snapchat of your best friend. 

Both you and Matty look towards your phone and when you retrieve your device and open the message, it’s just a picture of her face really close up with the caption:

**Please come and save me from work x**

You smile at your phone and take a selfie to start typing your reply. Just as you’d taken it though you see Matty trying to get into the picture as well. 

You start laughing at his disappointment when it doesn’t include him, and he tells you to take another one. You just keep the original one and type your reply: **Sorry stuck on a train** 😪 **x**

Once that’s been sent though, you angle the front facing camera towards Matty instead of yourself and take a picture of him as he pulls a face. You save it quickly and send: **With this guy again** 🙄 ****

“Don’t act like you aren’t thrilled by my presence” Matty grins, nudging you with his shoulder.

“I was on Friday” You tell him honestly. 

“But by the end of that trip, I guess I just realised you’re just like me and my friends…So the shock of you being you wore off…” You continue and he just looks towards you and with a hurt facial expression.

After a moment it changes, and he says, “I’m only joking… I get it, it happens with any fans that we meet for a while.”

“Like No Rome?” You ask and Matty looks smiles at you. 

“Yeah, Rome’s fucking awesome” He tells you and you tell him how much you liked his stuff at the concert.

You get interrupted by your best friend’s reply which was almost immediate. If there is anything that you friend loved to do, it would be to get paid to be on her phone. 

Matty picks your phone up when he hears the notification and unlocks it.You watch as he manoeuvres through your apps until he finds snapchat. 

When he opens it, you’re both greeted with a _beautiful_ picture of your friend. Her face is completely shocked, and her mouth is wide open.

You knew you’d be having an hour-long phone call like she had done when Matty left your side on Friday. Not that you minded, meeting a celebrity didn’t happen to you every day and you had to fangirl with her about it, even if he was just as normal as the two of you. Her being excited caused you to be as well.

Matty leans his head on your shoulder and you smile at the camera as he takes a picture of you both. He types back **Hello beautiful x** and sends it back to her but not before saving the picture.

“You’re such a tease” You tell him, and he just keeps his head on your shoulder waiting for your friends reply. You feel his curls against you neck and you have to have to restrain yourself from playing with them.

“I’m a perfect gentleman… Don’t be jealous, you’re beautiful too” Matty retorts and you let out a laugh although you feel your cheeks heat up slightly.

You friend replies after a few minutes with a completely different picture from beforehand. You could tell that it had taken her about 5 attempts to get the right angle she wanted, and she was definitely trying to impress. 

**Hey handsome x** was her message and you just giggle.

Matty takes another selfie of you both but this time he rests his chin on your shoulder and he’s looking at you when he takes the picture. You watch him save it and smile to yourself. 

It was a really cute picture actually and you were glad you could keep it.

Messages kept going back and forth between them and you didn’t intervene. Matty kept saving the selfies he was taking of you both and you watched as he started to troll her saying things about the two of you.

For example, the last message he sent was a picture of you smiling looking down at his head resting on your shoulder again and he was pouting at the camera. Matty had sent the picture with the caption:

**Did Y/N tell you about our eventful night? x**

You rolled your eyes when he sent that and let out a sigh. You were actually intrigued to see what he’s going to say and when she replies with a shocked face asking, **What?!?!?!**

Matty picks his head up off your shoulder and says a low, “Be cool” into your ear.

Whilst controlling your body not to shiver in response to that, you were about to ask him what he was talking about. But then you felt his lips on your cheek. 

You stay silent and feel your heart rate increase as you watch your phone capture him kissing your cheek with his eyes closed. You see him take the picture, he removes his lips, then saves it before he types out:

**Lots of naughty things! Can’t believe she didn’t tell you…**

Once it’s sent you look over to him questioningly, as if to say, ‘what do you think you’re doing?’ Matty just sticks his tongue out at you and you laugh, “Put _that_ away” 

Before he can reply your phone goes off again and your friend sends a blurry picture of herself, more than likely freaking out, and her message says:

**Omg! What naughty things?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!**

You snort trying to hold in your laugh and Matty sniggers at her messages. Matty then acts quickly, he licks up your face where he’d previously kissed you and takes the picture before you pull away in disgust.

“You’re actually fucking vile Matthew” You say wiping your cheek aggressively. 

You couldn’t believe he just did that so you shove him away from you playfully. Really was a strange thing for him to do when you’d only met him twice. He then started laughing at your reaction whilst he replied:

**Y/N’s favourite tongue was involved quite a lot…**

You roll your eyes continuing to clean your face and Matty just kept leaning and nudging you with his shoulder. He was fucking good at trying to get under your skin, you would give him that.

“Shouldn’t you be avoiding rumours? Like the ones you’re making right now” You ask Matty and his dark eyes find yours instantly. 

You can feel the heat on your cheeks but hoped he couldn’t tell how you were reacting to him.

“Just a bit of banter ain’t it?” Matty says with a cheeky smile on his face then he sticks his tongue out at you again. 

Your eyes go wide, and you move away from him when he starts moving closer to you pretending he was going to lick you again. Luckily your phone goes off, distracting him and Matty opens the message immediately.

The picture was an entire blur and you just laughed to yourself. She would be a mess in work now because she would be trying her hardest to stay calm but internally wanting to scream the place down.

**Y/N Y/L/N!!!!!!!! WTAF!!!!! You go gurl! Did you make him do the balaclava thing?!?!?!? btw I just threw my phone and cracked the screen… fml x**

Your eyes went wide when you read the message and internally sighed. Matty turned to look at you with a smug face, “What balaclava thing do you want me to do Babe?”

You know he’s not going to let it go, so you decide telling him would be easier. 

“When I was younger, I thought it was very attractive when you kissed the girl in the Robbers video with your balaclava on… Like ten outa ten relationship goals…” You mumble.

Matty smirks at you and bumps your shoulder with his again. You release a small laugh and then say, “In my defence, I was young and impressionable watching your music videos… So if we think about this… it’s really your fault”

He sends a picture back to your friend of him giving you a knowing look and you looking back at him trying to conceal your smile but failing. His message said:

**Not yet, but dreams do come true…**

“I’m sorry I don’t have one on me right now or I could make your fantasy about me come true” Matty said raising his eyebrows suggestively and you shook your head looking away from him feeling embarrassed.

“I was like Seventeen, okay… That was a long time ago” You say peaking back over at him. 

The curly haired man didn’t reply to your comment until you were facing him again, and when you did, he bopped you on your nose with his finger, saying, “It’s alright babe, you’re allowed to fancy me”

You shake your head at him whilst smiling and he lets out a small laugh. Matty’s attention was then directed towards your phone again when the snapchat notification went off. Your friend had replied:

**I can’t believe it x**

Matty let out a light laugh which was adorable and double tapped on her name to reply. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, his hand dangling around your neck.

He pulled you towards him and he kissed your temple. You let your eyes fall closed as he did so and opened them again when you heard him take the picture.

To say it was adorable would be an understatement, you looked happy and content with a smile on your face leaning into him and Matty’s eyes were closed as he pressed a kiss to your head. You smiled seeing the photo and Matty did too. Matty saved the picture to your memories and typed:

**She’s mine x**

“She’s going to fucking lose it” You say smiling at him and he looked back towards you with amusement evident on his face.

Matty’s arm was still around your shoulder and he pulled you into him. You let out a soft screech as you fell into his chest and then start laughing when he ruffled your hair up.

You reach up and get him back though. His hair was softer than you imagined it would be and your fingers ran through his curls easily. When you sat back up Matty was holding your phone expectantly and eager to carry on the ruse.

He looks gutted when your phone loses signal because he can’t get a reply. You try and think of a new topic of conversation not really wanting to sit in an uncomfortable silence with him.

Matty lets go of you and lets out a loud yawn, which causes you to yawn too. “I’m so tired” You tell him and he frowns a little.

“How come?” Matty asks.

“Always am” You laugh. “I don’t sleep till late in the night anyway and the hotel bed was crappy, so I ended up waking up at six this morning” You tell him.

“Sounds shit” Matty tells you and you nod in agreement, yawning again. He rests his head on your shoulder again and says, “I’m tired too”

Matty feels you lean your head against his own and he smiles at how normal it feels. He trusted you and he didn’t even know you that well, he hadn’t felt so easy around someone new in a long time.

Being his playful self, he flirted with you once more, saying, “Maybe you should have stayed at my flat? Least my bed is comfy”

You shook your head in disbelief at that, and Matty smiled feeling you do so. He’s surprised to hear your forwards reply though, “I have a feeling that even if I did I would have got the same amount of sleep”

Matty chuckles then. He liked that you were playful back. Yeah making someone blush and go quiet was fun, but Matty also liked someone who’d play along or give him some back. 

You really were an intriguing one to him. 

“Still be just as tired, wouldn’t we?” You say a little softer and Matty softly nods so he doesn’t disturb your head. 

After a minute of you both peacefully resting on one another like that, you watched as Matty unlocks his own phone this time and snaps a quick picture of you both like that. He then does the same on yours and then asks if he can put his thumbprint on your phone, so if your friend replies he can get to it quicker without worrying about losing signal.

You tell him it’s fine and watch was he fails to do it twice and you chuckle to yourself each time it doesn’t work. When he eventually completed his mission, you feel the vibration of him saying a low ‘yay’ when it works on the third try. 

You smile contently feeling his curls on your cheek and your eyes close for a second until you feel your stomach start to ache, begging you for food.

You pick your head up off his and say, “Oh, I have a present for you”

Matty jerks his head up and exclaims an, “Ooo” looking over to you excitedly.

You pull out the chocolate bar from your carrier bag and toss it towards him. He catches it, looks at it then smiles. “Awh, aren’t you cute” He tells you and starts to open it.

“I’m fucking amazing, I know” You tell him with a laugh and open up the rest of your meal deal. 

You open your sandwich and take a bite out of one of the halves. As you both eat, you sit in a comfortable silence, which it only broken by your gasp when Matty picks up the other half of your sandwich and takes a bite out of it.

You swallow the food in your mouth before saying, “Are you joking?”

“Evidently not” Matty replies with a full mouth and then takes another bite. 

To get your revenge, you pick up the rest of the chocolate bar and start eating it.

“Hey! That was my present” Matty tells you and you give him a look. 

You defend yourself with a cocky grin, “Well my meal deal was a present to myself… If I have to share, you do too” 

Matty shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat your sandwich. You end up sharing your drink with him as well, not that you minded at that point. 

When everything was finished Matty briefly got up and put your rubbish in the bin and when he sat back down Matty asks, “Can I see some of the pictures you took by the way?”

“Erm… Yeah sure, they haven’t been edited yet but I can show you them.” You tell him. “Am I alright to get up and get my bag please?” You ask him, but Matty just gets up and passes it down to you.

“Thank you” You say to him with a gracious smile and Matty watches as you get your camera out. 

You quickly turn it on and go onto preview. Matty watches as you flick through a few different photos to find the best ones to show him. You come across a picture of the silhouette picture of a ballerina that you’re fairly pleased with.

“I got this one” You tell him angling the camera towards him and he leans towards it trying to look at the detail. “When I get home, I can edit this by making the background lighter, so she is completely dark and a perfect silhouette.”

You flick through some more and Matty listens to you intently. All the pictures that you were showing him, he was astounded by. To him they looked perfect and didn’t need anything doing, but you kept telling him how they could be improved.

“They’re really good” Matty says and you flash a shy smile back at him. He continues, “I can tell you really enjoy doing it” 

You chuckle at that, “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t have sat through the degree if I didn’t want to do it for the rest of my life”

“Not that I remember much of it though” You tell him and Matty lets out a laugh.

“Ooo, were you a rebellious one in Uni?” He asks. 

You shrug your shoulders as if you didn’t know yourself, as you say, “Let’s just say I either didn’t go to the morning lectures or I was very hungover”

Matty laughed at you and said, “I don’t quite believe it, you don’t seem like a party animal”

“Well that’s because you’ve never been on a night out with me… And, for the record, I’m not like that anymore” You tell him and Matty shoots you a look of disbelief. “Alright, not every night anyway” you correct yourself and Matty laughs.

Matty starts telling you about a night out that he had after the UK tour had finished. You listen intently to him and laugh at the band’s antics. You didn’t realise that the train had slowed down for its final stop until Matty looked out of the window and sighed.

The journey seemed to have gone faster than it did on the way there despite having a few more stops. You were really enjoying Matty’s company and it was disappointed when the train stopped in Manchester Piccadilly. 

You let out a big sigh as your pull you jacket on and stuff your charger in your pocket. At least your phone was fully charged now. 

“Yay, I get to be barged into by about fifty people on my way out now” You smile at Matty with sarcasm dripping from your voice.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll protect you” Matty says copying your movements and getting his own jacket off the floor and putting it on. You roll your eyes at his comment and you picked up both of your sunglasses off the table and handed Matty his back.

He takes them from you, unfolds them and then puts them on your head and you giggle. He takes yours and puts them on himself and strikes a pose. You quickly take a picture of him like that and laugh at it when you show Matty.

He takes your phone and pushes his face up against yours, you laugh when your glasses knock together and Matty takes the picture. When Matty taps on it, you both start laughing loudly. 

Matty has his tongue pulled out on the picture and you are genuinely laughing in the shot.

“Sorry I have to have this one” Matty says as he starts to airdrop it to his own phone. 

“It’s fine” You say running your hand through his hair again, attempting to annoy him. 

As he accepts the photo on his phone, he gives you a look, but all you can see is your reflection in the gold glasses. He looks adorable with them on and you can’t help but giggle at his grumpy face contrasting with the bright glasses.

“Sorry to interrupt you both” The older woman who’s sat across from you reading for the entire journey says, grabbing your attention.

You and Matty look at the lady and she continues to say, “I just wanted to say that you’re both adorable together. You remind me of me and my husband when we were your age, always joking around and messing about. It’s lovely to see that love like that still exists”

“Oh w-” You start but Matty interrupts you. 

“Thank you so much. Just glad I found her” Matty smiles back to the nice lady, before pulling you back into his side again. 

She smiles brightly at the two of you before standing up and getting her bag from the empty seat that was beside her. “You’re certainly a lucky man…” She then looks to you as she begins to pass the both of you to get off the train, “Make sure he remembers it Sweetie”

“I will” You smile and offer her a little wave as she walks down the carriage leaving you and Matty on your own.

Matty’s head immediately looks towards you and he scoffs, “I cant believe you were going to destroy her vision of love then Y/N” He jokes, “I’m appalled”

“I just don’t like lying to people” You say as you slip out of his grip. 

“So… She was old, probably be dead soon, and you could have destroyed her last glimmer of hope that real love still exists” Matty scorns you trying to make you feel worse. 

You’re too busy gasping at him saying she’d be dead soon though. You scorn him shaking your head disapprovingly. 

He’s persistent with his argument though, so you just end up saying, “I played along in the end, didn’t I? Shut it Matthew”

“Don’t call me that” Matty pouted. 

“Don’t be a diva, then I won’t have to full name drop you” You grin a little. 

After that, Matty gets up and passes you both of your bags and you put them on quickly as the queue to leave the train was thankfully dying off. Matty gestured to you to walk in front of him and you thanked him as you moved past him. 

When you step off the train you were greeted with a hectic platform and freezing cold air compared to London’s hotter weather. Immediately, Matty slung his arm around your shoulder as you both start walking to the end of the platform. 

He smiles towards you when you look over at him and shake your head when he smirked at you. You both move over to the opposite side of the platform, so it was slightly easier to manoeuvre through the crowd.

Once you’d both got through the ticket barriers, Matty puts his arm around your shoulder again and you start walking towards the exit. You look at the chaotic crowd surrounding you but for some reason you don’t get barged into this time. 

“I think I need you every time I’m in this station, everyone always runs me over” You tell him and Matty laughs.

You get your phone and earphones back out with your hand that isn’t trapped against Matty’s side and tap on your Spotify. 

“What’s your final opinion for me Healy? What playlist shall I listen to on the way home?” You ask handing the phone over to him just as your about to exit the glass doors.

Matty scrolls through them and chuckles when he sees his self-titled playlist and you roll your eyes again. You get slightly embarrassed again and Matty just pulls you closer. 

“You listen to the best band in the world on your way home” Matty instructs as you walk over to the bus stop just down the road from the station.

“Shall do” You tell him. “I’ll have to change the name of that playlist now” You say as you reach the bus stop and you can see your bus in the distance.

“Definitely not” Matty says with a smirk, before following up with a knowing look, “If I find out you changed it, I’ll just change it back… I know your password” 

“Yeah yeah…” You say as you wave your bus over. You look back over to Matty and smile.

“It was great to see you again Matty” You tell him with a genuinely happy smile. 

He grins and says, “Same to you… Thanks for the new specs” 

Matty then pulls you into him and you wrap your arm around his side because you couldn’t give him a proper hug because of your camera bag.

He lets go of you when your bus comes to a stop and you wave saying, “Bye” before the doors open. 

“By the way Y/N… I’d fuck you too” Matty says with a smirk gesturing towards your phone in your hand now blaring out The 1975 songs despite your earphones not yet being in.

You shake your head, feeling your cheeks grow hot again and step onto the bus. You tell the driver where you’re going and pay for your ticket on your card. 

When you turn around Matty is standing with a lit cigarette in between his fingers, you say a soft “Bye” again and you quickly go and take a seat.

Matty stands and watches you take a seat on the bus and he lets himself be retrospective. 

On Friday, he was quite annoyed at himself because he forgot to take his AirPods with him to London which had really frustrated him. But now he was grateful that he’d gotten so bored that he started a conversation with you. 

As he inhaled the smoke, he felt satisfied with his trip and when he blew the smoke out and smiled at you when the bus started to move away. He saw you take one last glance at him and you both shared a little secret smile, both catching the other looking. 

Matty stayed stationary for a second until your bus had gone further down the road. It was only then he started walking through the streets of Manchester back towards the studio where he was meeting the rest of the boys for a quick recording session. 

He also found himself excited to show you off to them. Even if it was through the silly pictures you’d taken.

~*~*~*~

When you got back to your flat, you jumped in bed and immediately started editing your photos. Your 1975 playlist was on full blast in your ears and before you knew it 3 hours had passed by. 

You only stopped working to get yourself a drink and a snack from your kitchen. You didn’t even bother greeting your flatmate because he was a bit of a twat, especially when he’d been working. 

When you lay back down on your bed, you put your playlist on repeat so you wouldn’t be distracted about what music to listen to next. You wanted the pictures edited today so you could rest tomorrow. 

However, it was proving difficult because your freshly tattooed wrist kept causing you pain as it lent on your laptop. But you tried to power through and not let anything distract you.

Your phone was on aeroplane mode and you were in the zone. So much so, that when you eventually got through the best of your photos, you looked at your clock to find it was 9pm. 

You closed your laptop with a sigh of relief and rubbed your eyes. It probably wasn’t healthy looking at a screen for almost 8 hours but at least you had tomorrow to completely rest your mind after a bizarre but brilliant weekend.

You just felt so satisfied that you’d got the work done. You felt like you could rest easy now. 

When you took your phone off aeroplane mode, your phone started to blow up. You were receiving about 20 snapchats from your best friend and she was also texting you. Your stomach dropped though, when you saw the 10 missed calls from her.

You immediately rang her back praying everything was alright and that something terrible hadn’t happened. As the phone continued to ring you felt your heart rate increase, and were beginning to panic that something really bad had happened.

After a few more seconds, she answered the phone. 

“Hey, is everything alright? I’ve just seen all the missed calls, are you okay?” You ask in a rush.

“Hey, yeah, I’m fine” She says, and you release the breath that you had been holding. 

You then began to calm down and you sighed a, “Thank god… I thought something bad had happened”

“Nah, nothing bad” She told you, “Have you seen the picture?” She asks excitedly.

You furrowed your eyebrows, confused as to what photo she was referring too. “What picture?” You ask.

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen it yet… Go on Instagram” And you do as you are told. You quickly put her on speaker and flick through your phone until you find your Instagram.

You look through it and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened since Matty had followed you the other day. “What photo are you on about?” You ask again and your friend releases a sigh.

“Go on Matty Healy’s profile now!” She tells you and you do. You tap on his account and you click on his most recent picture.

“What the fuck?” You gasp covering a hand over your mouth. 

“I know…” Y/B/F says and you can hear how excited she is in her voice.

You smile to yourself as you study the picture on your screen. 

The picture shows you sat on a train with your messy Y/H/C hair covering your face as you looked out of the window. You had your leather jacket on, and you looked blissfully unaware causing the photograph to be perfectly anonymous. 

You realise he must have taken this picture of you before you’d even noticed who he was.

“That’s you, isn’t it?” Your friend asks.

You murmur a, “Yeah” with a smile on your face.

It was a beautiful photograph and you loved it. You double tap on it and smile to yourself as you read the text at the bottom.

**London Babyyy x**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_


	3. Chapter 3

  


After meeting your one of your favourite celebrities and your extravagant weekend away, your life quickly turned back to normal. You spent Monday in bed chilling out, managing to binge a new Netflix series and devour and a mountain of crisps and chocolate as you hibernated. You’d sent the ballet pictures off to your employer and they had thanked you and paid you generously which you were thrilled by.

On Tuesday morning, your best friend came around and let herself into your room waking you up at 10am. Something which you made you, again, regret ever giving her a key. Her excuse for waking you up was that she needed her dose of gossip that you promised her after she told you about Matty’s picture on Sunday night.

She made you tell her everything about the train journey home and you spared no detail. The more you thought about it the giddier you got because it was Matty fucking Healy after all, and you’d spent nearly 5 hours with the man.

You showed her all the pictures that he’d taken of the two of you and you couldn’t help but reminisce about your time with him. Apart from all the innuendos, he was a perfect gentleman and you and your bestie were giggling like school girls again over him. 

You absolutely adored the photos of you both. Your favourite was the one with his arm around you and he was kissing your temple.

Unfortunately, you couldn’t stay all day with her and fangirl. You had to get up and go to work.

Reality was summoning you and you weren’t impressed. You liked your bed too much to want to leave it. 

You walked into the dark bar wearing your black converse, leather leggings and a checked, red and black shirt. The bar was thankfully very lenient with its staff members and there wasn’t a strict uniform policy.

Choosing to reflect your mood, you wore dark eyeshadow with black lipstick and silently prayed no one would bother you on your first shift back. Some of your customers could be a little too forward with you sometimes because of the way you dressed.

Some of the things they described you as made you laugh sometimes because of how stupid they were. Apparently your ‘edgy’ look was hot and made you extremely fuckable.

Thankfully, you could handle them as your ‘edgy’ appearance matched your passive aggressive personality. You didn’t take shit from anyone. 

That was another thing you liked about working in the bar, your manager told you that if someone was rude to you, you could tell them to fuck off. The only other pro to working there was that the creeps that you served often tipped well.

You were doing a 6-12 shift and the evening started off alright but at 10 you could feel a someone’s eyes fixated on you. Looking down the bar you see a guy staring at you. He looked slightly older than you and he was sitting alone at the corner of the bar.

You went over to him when he asked for another pint, you politely served him as he wasn’t drunk enough for you to kick him out. As the night progressed you learnt that his name was Ryan and he was sitting alone in here because all of his mates were out with their ‘significant others’ as he called them.

It was clear that he was looking for someone to join him back at his place. It was quite sad yet funny watching as he’d start conversations with a few of the women in the bar.

You and your colleague were just watching, trying your best to retain your giggles. The women he chatted up entertained him for a few minutes before returning to their previous conversations.

However, due to the guys bad luck with the ladies, you were the only female left in the bar that he hadn’t tried anything with yet. But something told you wouldn’t make it out unscathed. 

You watched as Ryan returned to the corner of the bar and started wallowing in self-pity, whilst nursing his third pint. You just pay him no attention whilst you start drying the freshly washed glasses, polishing she glass was more interesting than the boring man at the end of the bar.

Your work friend Alec, who also happened to be your manager, informed you that Ryan was once again staring at you. You roll your eyes at this, you really couldn’t be arsed with horny men looking at you in hopes for a good time.

Alec knew this, so he pleaded with you to stay away from him and leave him to serve the guy. However, you didn’t like to let them beat you, or you would be cowering in the back most of the time.

Alex was like your brother and you loved him with all your heart, but he was very protective over you. You didn’t plan to leave your side of the bar so you insisted you’d be fine. 

When you eventually went back over to Ryan, you made a little effort to chat to the poor man. In truth, it was just because you felt sorry for the man who had messy blonde hair and big bags under his eyes. 

If you were completely honest, you’d say he looked like a hopeless cause, as if he’d lost his ambition in life.

“Are you okay over here?” You say to him politely wiping the bar down near where he drank.

“Good as I can be” He tells you in a deep voice and he coughed to clear his throat. 

You looked into his blue eyes and he downed the rest of his lager, as if to impress you. You kept a blank face as you went over to get his empty glass.

As you picked it up off the side, Ryan’s hand enclosed around your own causing you to look at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t suppose you wanna grab a drink after you finish?” He asks you with hopeful eyes and you had to bite your tongue not to say something nasty to him. 

You pull your hand from underneath his, along with the glass and say in the plainest way possible, “Sorry Hun, I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“Of course, you do…” You hear him mumble to himself and you have to try and contain a smirk that threatened to take over your features.

“What’s he look like?” Ryan asks curiously, almost as if he wanted to test you. 

“Brown hair, brown eyes” You say instinctively, as you poured the man another pint. 

You just automatically went for your ex’s features. You couldn’t really deny that you had a particular type that you typically went for. 

And unfortunately for big boy Ryan, he did not meet your criteria. 

“Is it that guy over there?” Ryan asks gesturing towards Alec and before you could stop yourself you let out a small laugh. 

“God no” You tell him but a second later you bite your tongue.

That lie would have been much easier to keep up. Alec was a good-looking guy with brown curly hair and had the pretty boy brown eyes to complete him.

“Who is he then?” Ryan asks and you shot him a look. 

‘Was this guy real?’ You thought to yourself.

“Do you wanna see a picture or something?” You ask sarcastically, not actually believing he asked. 

Ryan then smirks at you as he takes another mouthful of his drink. After he swallows, he unfortunately opens his mouth again and calls your bluff, “Yeah, I do” 

You look at him blankly for a second, really not believing he had the cheek to question you on it. 

“Well come on then… I’m sure he’s your lock screen or something” Ryan continues, and you had to bite your tongue. 

You hated people trying to get into your business, especially strangers. If you didn’t want to go out someone, you didn’t feel the need to explain.

The fact that you worked in a bar made it difficult because you got the same question almost all the time. If working here for 3 years has taught you anything, it would be that lying just made it easier. 

Saying you had a boyfriend usually left you to get on with the rest of your day without being disturbed. Until the next dickhead came along.

“Home screen actually” You scoff. “Just let me get my phone from the back” You say before you storm off into the back, fighting the urge to throw a punch his way. 

Alec followed you in the back sensing your mood and made you explain what’d happened. You were so angry you couldn’t even look at him, you were just scrolling through your phone as you told him.

“Fucking twenty questions out there won’t take no for a fucking answer, so I said what I usually do, and now he wants proof” You rant.

“You could have just said it was me” Alec says with a little laugh, not minding. 

However, you snap at him, “I know alright. But I need solutions, not you highlighting what I did wrong”

Once you realise your tone, you look up at him with apologetic eyes. Alec was one of the most important people in your life and you didn’t want or mean to be angry at him.

As soon as you looked into his brown eyes, you felt all of your stored anger dissipate and you gave him a hug.

“Sorry” You say. 

It wasn’t Alec’s fault and his comforting arms around you made you feel a whole lot better. 

When he pats your back, Alex releases you and smiles down at you, “It’s okay… Do you need help taking the picture?”

“It’s alright thanks, I’ve got pictures I can use” You say as you scroll through your camera roll. 

You are so relieved when you find the ones of you and Matty in your phone and quickly set your favourite as your home screen. You don’t think you’d ever get tired of looking him kissing your forehead so sweetly. 

When you walk back outside towards Ryan, you are much calmer than you were a few minutes ago. 

“There you go” You show him, and Ryan goes to take your phone off you to have a better look.

However, you pull your phone back so it’s out of his reach and you say, “You can look with your eyes” 

Ryan studies the photo for a second and you watch as his face falls realising the picture is real. He swallows the last of his drink before putting it down on the counter with a thud.

“Yeah whatever… See you on Friday beautiful” Ryan says slipping on his jacket and begins to walk out of the bar. 

As you put your phone away, you raise your middle finger as he leaves without noticing. Unfortunately, he didn’t see you do it.

You were eternally grateful that you had been given Friday off this week so you wouldn’t have to see that piece of shit again. You heard Alec laugh as he watched you flip the guy off and then he comes over to you wrapping an arm around your shoulder. 

“What a fucking weirdo. Who tries to pull a girl on a Tuesday night” Alec says and you burst out laughing.

You were so thankful to have a boss like Alec. You’d known him for years and he had supported your photography every step of the way. 

He always gave you time off when you needed it to pursue your dream career and he’s never been anything but supportive towards your ambitions in life. You certainly were lucky to have him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The week flew by and it was Friday morning before you knew it. You’d gotten up early to shower before you went hunting for some scenery to photograph. However, before you made it out of your flat, you got a notification on your photography email saying: **Urgent.**

You furrowed your eyebrows at the sight of the notification and read the email quickly.

**Dear Miss Y/L/N**

**We here at Dirty Hit have been recently made aware of your skills and upon review, we have been impressed by your work. Mr Healy has highly recommended you for a job and I would like you to invite you to an informal interview later this afternoon to discuss this further.**

**This would be a full time Personal Photographer for a Dirty Hit band. If you are interested, please give me a call as soon as possible on the number below and we can discuss the following details further.**

**All the best,**

**Jamie Oborne**

You had to re-read the email a few times before what was being offered to you had sunk in. Jamie Oborne was offering you your dream job for a ridiculously good amount of money and you didn’t even have to do anything. 

As soon as your brain flicked back into gear, you called the phone number attached to the email. As the phone rang you held your breath not wanting this to be some kind of practical joke. 

Just as you were about to hang up, a voice on the other end of the line said, “Hello Jamie speaking”.

“Hello Mr Oborne? This is Y/N Y/L/N. I just received your email regarding a job offer and wanted to find out some more information about the interview you suggested.” You ramble nervously and trying to keep your voice as calm as possible.

You hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and then some voices growing louder until Jamie says, “Excuse me a moment, let me just find a quieter room.” 

You stay silent waiting for him to speak again. You hear a door shut and then Jamie’s voice greets you again.

“Miss Y/L/N, yes, I’m really impressed with your work that I’ve been shown on your social media and wondered if you could meet me to discuss the job offer in further detail at… Say 3pm later on today?”

You look towards the clock in your room and you see that the time is 11:30am. 

“Yes of course, that’s fine with me” You tell him, and Jamie sounds relieved.

“Brilliant, no need to get dressed up for the occasion just bring yourself and we can discuss things further from there” He tells you.

As soon as you finish on the phone with Jamie, you called your best friend. 

“Y/N this better be fucking good, I’ve had point two seconds of sleep” She says, and you screech what just happened to you down the phone.

At one point during your conversation, you’re both just screaming at each other and you feel overwhelmed. You read her the email and she gasped when you told her how much money they were offering you and you still couldn’t believe it.

“You’re going to be The 1975’s fucking photographer, what the actual fuck Y/N/N!” She screams and you try not to smile. 

“It could be one of the smaller bands we don’t know it’s them for sure” You tell her, and she calls bullshit.

“The email said, ‘Mr Healy has recommended you’, from the way he acted with you on the train it’s definitely not going to be for another band you fucking idiot… You’re the 1975’s new photographer.” She tells you and you feel like you’re buzzing with energy. 

You can’t quite believe it.

When you next look at the clock it’s 12:30 and your friend tells you that she will be round at your flat waiting for you after she’s finished getting her stuff together. She says you will be having a 1975 fun filled evening and you don’t ask what she means by that.

You rush off the phone and start getting your shit together. You couldn’t go to a job interview in the baggy clothes you were wearing, no matter how informal Jamie stressed it would be.

You end up wearing black lace up heels with maroon jeans and a black belt. You decide to go for a black top that said ‘Believe’ in small white letters. You tucked it into your jeans to give your figure more definition and you felt really pretty.

You wore natural eye makeup with winged eyeliner and completed your look with a lipstick that matched your jeans. You had never felt so coordinated in your life, and to make everything better, you’d even had the time to straighten your hair. 

You pick up your leather jacket off the back of your chair in your room and slipped it on. You hadn’t touched it since retrieving your charger from in on Sunday and you smile when you feel Matty’s sunglasses in the pocket. 

You left them on your desk to make sure they didn’t get damaged.

You left your flat at 2:30 and you started walking towards the quiet coffee shop that you had agreed to meet in. When you eventually got there, you were 10 minutes early from speed walking because of your nerves. 

You held your phone tightly in your hand as you sipped on your coffee, waiting for him to abruptly cancel, telling you he’d make a mistake and found someone better. You weren’t quite sure you hadn’t imagined everything so far. 

When the bell to the coffee shop jingled you turned around to face the door and you were greeted with a friendly smile. Jamie wore a plain white top with blue jeans, when his eyes met yours his face lit up, as if relief had flooded his system.

“Y/N I presume” Jamie says walking towards you offering his hand to you. 

You stood up and shook his hand saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Oborne” You offers him a bright smile which he returned.

“Just Jamie is fine…Can I get you something to drink?” He asks and you politely told him that you’d already got yourself one.

“I’m sorry I would have gotten you one as well, but I didn’t know what you liked” You tell him, and he shakes his head.

“Don’t worry, take a seat and I’ll be with you in just a second” Jamie said as he made his way over to the counter. 

You did as you were told and returned to your seat whilst quickly put your phone away into your jacket pocket.You looked around the shop and tried to take your mind off your elevated heartbeat.

‘Come on Y/N’ You thought, ‘Just get through this and then you’ve made it.’

By the time Jamie has come back over to you with his coffee, you’ve somehow made yourself more nervous and you could hear your heartbeat in your ears. But his friendly smile did ease that a little. 

You took a deep breath and Jamie says, “So, it’s lovely to meet you Y/N for a start” 

You smile, “You too”

Jamie clears his throat after taking a sip of his coffee and says, “So in short, I’m offering you the job of being The 1975’s permanent photographer” He tells you and you have to bite your tongue to stop yourself from letting out a squeal.

“Matty has been messaging me all week about getting in contact with you and when he showed me your Instagram earlier, I was really impressed… I think you have the eye for it and from what Matty was telling me you really know your stuff” He continues and your shocked about Matty being so forward about you.

“He and the band are completely on board with you joining them for their American tour and I think you are a brilliant choice. I’m willing to give you the job if you are interested” Jamie tells you with a smile.

You can feel the shock on your features but quickly ramble, “I’m really, definitely interested… I just have a few questions” and Jamie nods for you to continue. 

You ask him your burning questions and he tells you everything you need to know.

You will be with them most of the time as the position is full time. You’ll be at their Manchester studio, when they aren’t on tour, and continue to take pictures of them. You can edit whilst you are with them as there is apparently plenty of free space.

You didn’t really have to take pictures of them whilst at the studio, it was just in case the opportunity arose, and you didn’t have designated hours to be there. You would be given full credit for all the images you took of the band but Dirty Hit would technically own them. However, you could use them on your own social media pages along with any other images you took.

Whilst on tour you have to get at least 25 images of them per show and to be fully edited and sent to Jamie before the next one so they can be posted on their social media. Not all of them would be used, but Jamie was after a varied range of choice. 

On tour you would be on the bus travelling with them so you were told that you would become very acquainted with them but not too worry because they were all lovely people. There weren’t any rules other than getting the images to Jamie before the next gig, and you needed changing your photography account to a normal one instead of a personal business. 

Jamie said he didn’t want anyone else to snatch your talents away from him and you were shocked by his genuine kindness. Once you’d gone over and agreed on your payment, which was mind blowing, everything seemed to be completely sorted and clarified.

“Brilliant, I’ll have the contract printed later on and you’re welcome to start on Monday” Jamie smiles, shaking your hand to confirm you were his employee.

“Thank you so much” You tell him, genuinely over the moon to be given such an amazing job.

“No, thank you… Just make my boys look good” He laughs, and you tell him that you certainly will do.

“Let me give Matty a call, he’s been waiting for this all day” He says, and you laugh as he taps on his phone and then brings it to his ear.

You obviously hear Jamie’s side of the phone call and you could feel the excitement bubbling though your system. You wanted to cry. You’d gotten your dream job, and best of all it was with your favourite musicians.

As Jamie ended the phone call, he looked towards you and smiles. “Looks like he’s eager to get the other lads to meet you, he wants me to bring you back to the studio, if you’re okay with that?” He says and you nod, smiling at him.

“Yeah, of course I am” You tell him, and you finish the last of your drinks whilst you wait for the taxi Jamie called for you both.

You tell Jamie about yourself as you wait and when in the taxi, he asks you how well you know the band and you delve into your history of The 1975. He seems pleased that you have been a fan for so many years and he tells you about his experiences with them.

When the car comes to a stop, you get out and follow Jamie inside. You realise that it’s relatively close to the bar where you currently work and mentally note that you need to speak to Alec as soon as possible. 

You needed to quit because the money that you were going to get off Dirty Hit per month was almost 3 months wages that you’re currently on at the bar. That and you didn’t want to be editing all day and then working in a bar at night. 

When Jamie gets to the reception, he tells the receptionist that he’s going to need another key card for you to use to allow yourself in and out when you please. The receptionist quickly takes your pictures and tells you that she will have it sent up within the next half hour.

Jamie seems pleased with the interaction and you both step into the lift. He presses the button for the 8th floor and he keeps light conversation with you, never letting things get awkward which makes you feel at ease in the new surroundings.

As the lift doors bing open, you walk to end of the corridor and Jamie swipes his pass through the handle on the final door. Once the light changes from red to green he pushes the door open and you’re greeted with a rush of warm air. You hear music playing from somewhere and look around.

The studio was huge, the band basically had a whole floor to themselves. You saw a recording booth at the far end of the room, which you could see held a drum kit, sofas, and a bunch of instruments and microphones. That was separated by a wall with a huge glass window in between and on your side of the wall was the huge mixing desk with 4 different monitors at either end of it.

You could see George sat with his back to you watching the screens whilst Ross and Adam were in the recording booth. From what you could tell it looked like they were setting up something.

Just in front of you were three sofas that congregated around a coffee table and a huge TV on the back wall. There were instruments littered all over the place and you noticed other doors that you would be sure to explore later on.

“She’s here boys” Jamie said when the music went quiet and you smiled as George, Ross, and Adam came over to meet you.

You offer them all a big smile and a hand shake, which they returned, and you then tell them how nice it is to meet them. George has his hair down and was dressed in blue denim jeans with a white top. 

Ross was wearing a black jumper with blue jeans and his hair and beard looked pristine. Adam’s blonde hair looked freshly cut and dyed and he was wearing black jeans with a plain white top.

You slip into easy conversation with them all and you were thankful nothing felt forced or awkward. You don’t know how or why, but it felt natural and easy being stood in front of your favourite band.

“Where’s Matty got to?” Jamie asks. 

George nods towards the doors just behind him saying, “He had a headache so he went for a lie down”

“I’ll go get him” Jamie says with a smile and he heads into the rooms. 

Ross picks up conversation with you and you can’t help the smile on your face as you chat to the three men you’ve seen on stage so many times. You tried your best to answer their questions until Jamie came back out with Matty by his side. 

The brunette with the mad curls was rubbing his eyes when he walked out of the other room and you couldn’t help but take note of his appearance. 

He’s wearing black jeans with holes at the knees like the last time you’d seen him and a black hoodie with black converse on. His messy curls had fallen onto his face and he quickly ran a hand through it messing it up further.

When Matty’s eye’s connected with your Y/E/C ones, to you it felt like you went numb. Maybe because it felt like he was staring into your soul, but more than likely it was because you felt overwhelmed with gratitude towards him. 

Immediately, a smile made it’s way onto his face and you couldn’t keep your grin at bay now. 

However, it immediately drops off your face when Matty smirks, “You brought my fuck buddy back”

You look from Matty, quickly around to the band who didn’t even seem phased by his comment, and then to Jamie. 

You shake your head and tell them seriously, “Definitely not” 

They all just grin at you though. You can tell they must be really used to comments like that as they all didn’t seem to believe him.

When Matty walks towards you, he wraps his arms around your waist. You go to return his hug by wrapping your arms around his neck but then he suddenly picks you up off the ground spinning you.

You let out a little screech and tighten your arms around him, so you don’t fall.

“Put me down now, you fucker” You giggle, and he just laughs down your ear whilst he does what he’s told.

When you’re deposited back on the ground, George comes over and wraps an arm around your shoulders, moving you away from Matty. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect you from the psycho over there” He says looking down at you and you smile at him.

God, he was really tall. 

“Thank god for that” You say. 

Jamie tells them how big of a fan you are, and you tell them about the first time you remember hearing Chocolate and how you loved it straight away. You don’t notice the band giving each other knowing looks and you don’t see Matty silently laugh to himself.

After about 10 minutes, your pass to enter the building is delivered up to the door and Jamie collects it for you. After he gives it to you, you clip it on your belt loop along with your flat keys, and then Jamie shakes your hand again and apologises because he has to leave.

“You have my number in case you have any more questions, but I’ll leave you in the very capable hands of the boys. It was a pleasure to meet you Y/N” Jamie says, and you say your goodbyes to him at the door.

Once he’s gone and the door is closed, you turn to Matty who’s grinning at you. You grin back and half run towards him before you stretch your arms out to embrace him.

You hug him tightly, probably for a second too long, and say “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much” into his ear. You feel Matty’s arms tighten around you as you go on, but you genuinely don’t know how to handle yourself at this moment in time.

When you eventually pull away from him, Matty looks into your eyes and he’s about to say something when Ross interrupts you.

“Hey Y/N…” Ross says, and you smile and turn towards him stepping closer to the other boys. “So, we heard what you and your friend got up to once upon a time” Ross grins at you and your face visibly drops. 

You turn towards Matty and send him an evil glare, then you put your hands over your eyes. Embarrassment wasn’t even the word.

“Oh my god” You sigh. When you peak at them again you look between the three in front of you and say, “I was like Fifteen okay, I can’t be held responsible for that. My friend is much worse than me I swear… She still has a poster of you up in her room”

“Ooo, makes me wonder what shit you have of us up in _your_ bedroom” Matty says raising his eyebrows suggestively at you. 

You just shake your head and flip two fingers in his direction. The other lads laugh at that before you all take a seat on the settees. 

Adam and Ross sit next to each other and George and Matty take a sofa each. You see Matty pat the seat next to him insisting you join him, but you smirk at him as you take a seat next to George. Matty sends you a death glare and the other guys laugh.

“I fucking love her already” George chuckles and you look at him with bright eyes.

“Awh yes, best buddy George” You say and raise your hand for a high five which he quickly returns.

Childish of you to do, but George likes it. They all certainly needed someone around here to keep them all alive.

You slip into easy conversation with them all and they seem genuinely happy to answer any questions you had. After an hour, you decided it was probably best to let them get back to whatever they were doing before you disturbed them.

“I better leave you guys to it” You say, standing up.

You head to the window to at the beautiful sunset that’s illuminating Manchester in different shades of orange and yellow. It really was stunning, you were glad you lived in such a beautiful city.

“Nah, come and sit down” Matty says sternly, evidently not wanting you to leave. 

“Yeah, tell us about yourself” Ross says, and Adam nods his head.

“Please” George says pats the seat next to him.

“Only if I can see if your hair is as soft as it looks?” You laugh and walk back towards him.

George laughs at that, but he gestures towards his hair and says, “Go for it” 

You laugh and run your fingers through it. It really was quite soft.

“Oh my god, it’s so much better than Matty’s” You say and Matty looks at you, completely offended.

“You’re a fucking liar” Matty states and you laugh take your seat beside George again.

“I’m better in every way” George says nonchalantly in his low voice, and everyone except Matty starts laughing.

When the laughter subsides, Adam says, “So come on Y/N, tell us more about you”

“Erm…” You think for a second. “There’s not much to me really other than photography and music if I’m honest” You say, shrugging your shoulders.

“And a hair fetish apparently” Matty adds and the boys laugh. 

You just shrug your shoulders because who doesn’t like messing with someone’s hair. You were certain Matty did. 

“Play any instruments?” George asks and you shake your head disappointed with yourself. 

You also feel slightly conscious that they are all talented and you just work with a camera that anyone could use. It was quite a daunting prospect when you thought about it like that, so you cast your mind away from it. 

“Not unless you count the recorder in Year 2” You joke, before telling them honestly, “I do want to learn how to play guitar at some point though” 

“Oh, she’s a drunk as well” Matty states suddenly and you groan.

“Right…” You say looking between the other boys, feeling the need to explain. “I told him about my Uni days, and he thinks I’m a pisshead… To clarify I only do that now on proper nights out, not every other night anymore”

“Shall we go out tonight?” Ross asks enthusiastically and looks around at you all. 

All of them are now nodding looking very enthusiastic about their new plan. You just watch them like a game of tennis, seeing how all of them reacted to the question.

“Only if we can go to that bar that I’ve been wanting to go in for ages” Adam says, and they all agree either verbally or by nodding their head.

“You up for it Y/N?” Adam asks looking at you hopefully and you shrug your shoulders and nod.

“I’ve not got anything better to do” You smile at him and his face is now beaming. 

He was just as precious as you’d imagined.

“Let’s drink the beers that we have here and then go down then, yeah?” George asks getting up and you all mumble in agreement. 

George goes into one of the rooms that you assume has a kitchen in because he returns with 5 cans of Budweiser that are chilled. You need to prepare yourself to be in the mood for lager, it definitely wasn’t your favourite.

You thank him when he gives you yours and you crack it open. You take a sip as it begins to fizz up and release a sigh of relief as the cool liquid travels down your throat.

“I formally apologise now for anything I do tonight… This is your warning, if you insist on getting me completely wankered. Please don’t have me sacked because of my drunken antics” You tell them, and they all laugh drinking their own drinks.

The conversation between you all feels easy and not forced which you’re happy about. They include you in what their talking about and make you feel like a part of their group which you thought was really kind of them, considering you’d just met.

Before you knew it your first can was gone and you get up with George to get the another for each of you. You look towards the doors as you get up and the drummer seems to notice this. 

“Oh yeah, should probably show you around” He says before leading you to the other closed off rooms.

One led to a decent sized kitchen, another led to an office, and the other contained a single bed that led to the bathroom. George told you that they had put a bed in there so if anyone needed a break they could just go and sleep if they wanted to.

Once you got the beers, you accidentally dropped one that was under your arm and George looked at you as he closed fridge. 

“That one can be Matty’s” You smirk, picking it up and he nodded his head in agreement.

“Again, I fucking love you” George says and you laughed as you left the room with 3 of the cans in your hands.

“I know, I’m brilliant” You joke as you head back out. 

You hand Adam and Ross their new cans and put Matty’s on the table because he’s not finished his other one yet. 

You take your seat next to George and crack your new can open when he gives it you and take a drink as if nothing is about to happen. George has taken his phone out and you can see him pretending to type, when in reality he’s got his camera ready to video Matty.

You start chatting to Matty, about nothing in particular, to distract him from the obviously dinted can. George has somehow got Ross and Adam in on it because they also keep Matty talking. 

Every time he looks anywhere near the can, they made him look at something else. They seemed to grab his attention easily which was always good when trying to distract someone. 

You hold your breath when he picks up the can whilst he’s answering Adams question. Upon hearing it crack open though, Matty is met with a spray of lager that goes all over his face and hoodie. 

You and the rest of the boys burst out laughing. You laugh so much that you have tears threatening to spill down your face. The other boys are making it funnier though, because they are cackling loudly. 

You’d never been so thankful you’d drop something in your life.

Matty looked displeased with life which just causes your laughter to increase. You watch as he places the can back down and he lifts the bottom of his tattoo to wipe his face dry. 

You discretely looked at his torso and spotted the ‘We Are Kings’ tattoo disappear beneath his jeans. You love that Drive Like I Do lyric, so it was really mesmerising to see up close.

However, you were brought back to reality when Matty threw his empty can at George, which clipped the back of his head. 

“Hey! It wasn’t me” George exclaims, as he stopped the recording. Matty looked from George to you and you let out a laugh. 

“Fuck you” He says as he begins to drink his other can.

When Matty eventually dries off, you all made your way downstairs and out of the building. You walked next to Adam, talking to him about playing the guitar.

You weren’t really paying attention to where you were headed because Adam had just promised you that he would teach you how to play the guitar whilst you were away with them and you couldn’t wait. You may as well learn from the best if he was offering you his services.

Before you knew it, you were outside the bar that Adam had been wanting to visit and it was coincidently where you work. It was getting quite busy which wasn’t unusual for 7pm on a Friday.

It was usually a lot busier at this time actually. So you all may actually get some seats. 

You didn’t say anything to the boys about you working there because you just wanted to enjoy your night with them. You didn’t really want them to think any less of you because you worked in a bar and they were millionaires.

You all went over to the corner of the bar and took up the free stools that were there because all the tables were full. You smiled at some regulars that you saw around, but the bar was quite busy which lead for them to become distracted by others.

You took off your jacket and lay it on the back of your seat. You were sat in between Matty and Ross, whilst Adam and George sat on the other side, creating a sort of L shape. You waited for Alec or someone else who was on tonight to come over to serve you.

“What do you all want then?” You ask. “I’m feeling like a vodka now” You tell them.

All of them say that they fancy a whisky which makes you furrow your eyebrows. You turn to Matty and ask, “Has it started tasting nice now or something?”

Matty chuckles a little at that. His eyes are bright when he replies, “No, but sometimes it’s better when its drowned in coke”

“Could just choose something you like” You say and you point at a bottle of red, “The merlot is quite nice”

“Don’t want to be wine drunk around you just let Love” Matty smiles before George collars him with a different conversation. 

After a few minutes of no one coming over to serve you, you decide to ‘fuck it’ and get up and do it yourself. 

You slide off your seat and walk round the other boys and lift up the side of the bar which was about a foot away from them. Once behind the bar, you look up at all of them and they are looking at you with shocked faces. 

You get four tumblers from under the bar and line them up in front of them and grab the Jack Daniels from behind you.

“Erm… I don’t think your allowed to be behind there” Adam says, and you look up and smile at him. 

“Don’t worry, I work here” You say as you pour a double into each of the glasses. “Coke?” You ask them, when you look up at them and you see the relief on all their faces.

You finish off their drinks and pour yourself a healthy one as they start sipping on their own. You then ask Matty to pass you your phone from your jacket, wanting to pay for your drinks with your Apple Pay. 

The curly haired brunette happily obliges and takes it out for you as you go over to the till to see how much the drinks are going to cost you.

Once Matty once again has ahold on your phone, he shows it to the other lads. They all watch him as he types in the passcode and they all snigger.

However, their chuckles stop when they see your home screen. Matty turns the device back towards him and he smiles at the memory of him taking the picture. 

He thought it was cute you had it as you home screen, but he was certainly going to bully you for it.

When you come back over with the card machine in your hand, Matty smirks as he turns your phone towards you, and you see the picture.

“Oh my god, that’s a story for you all” You say loudly over the noise of the bar. You tell them all about Ryan as you pay for the drinks with your Apple Pay and how he wouldn’t let it go until you had evidence of your ‘boyfriend’.

“Honestly I’m so glad you took them to prank her. He left after I showed him that” You tell them and Matty looked at you in disbelief.

“What a load of bullshit” Matty says smirking at you. 

“I swear down it happened, I have a witness” You say as you make eye contact with Alec and wave him over. 

You see he’s wearing a short sleeved black top with blue jeans which looked really good on him. You smile at him when he comes closer to you and he hugs you from behind. 

“What’s my favourite employee doing here on her day off” Alec asks before kissing your cheek. 

You lean into him, smiling at his affection as you focus on the receipt coming out of the card machine. Although, that meant that you didn’t see Matty’s face fall.

“I’m here to get pissed and to tell you some awesome news, but I need you to back me up here” You tell him and move out of his grip and stand to the side.

“You remember that guy earlier in the week who wouldn’t leave me alone?” You question him. 

Alec replies, “That Ryan guy?”

“Yeah… Tell them how much of a creep he was” You say gesturing to the guys in front of you as you put the receipt into the till and go back around the other side of the bar and take your seat. 

You tune in as Alec asks you, “Didn’t he say he’d be back tonight?”

“Oh shit, yeah” You say and turn towards Matty. “You better play along if he starts bothering me again” You tell him, and he puts his arm around back, holding onto your waist.

“Don’t worry, Love. I’ll sort him out” Matty says and you snigger at him, leaning into him slightly.

“What’s the news by the way?” Alec asks you.

“Oh yeah, you know that band I like?” You ask him.

He questions you curiously, “The 1987’s or whatever?”

“Yeah that one…” You giggle to yourself looking around the boys next to you who also seem to be chuckling except for Matty.

“Yeah, well I’m now their new photographer” You say and show him your ID pass.

“Oh my, Y/N this is the best fucking news ever… I’m so happy for you” Alec says leaning over the bar to kiss your cheek again. 

You feel Matty’s grip on your waist tighten for a second but pay no real attention to it. You introduce Alec to them all and Alec insists all the drinks they are getting tonight are on the house.

“Alec no, I’m treating them because they gave me a job” You tell him, and he gives you a stern look.

“Well yours are free so that makes theirs too if you’re getting them” He says then looks towards the band, “Just promise me you’ll take care of her for me” and they all nod and the evening continues on.

Matty’s is still holding onto your waist and it finds its way back there each time you get up to serve them all another drink.

By 9pm you were very drunk, and you were having a really nice night. The guys also seemed to be having a good time and you found yourself admiring how they were together. You could see the love and respect they had for each other and it made your heart warm.

Earlier in the night, they they had made you give them your phone so they could all put their numbers in so you could always be in contact with them. They passed it between each other as you chatted to them about anything that came to your drunken mind.

When Matty entered his number in and sent himself a text, which none of the others seemed to do. When he gave you your phone back though you gave him a dirty look because he had inputted his name as **Daddy** in your contacts. 

“You’re fucking disgusting” You giggle, which was a common occurrence when you were drunk, and he sticks his tongue back out at you.

As you’re back behind the bar pouring them their 7th double of the night you spot familiar blonde hair walking towards the bar and you freeze. You get all their attention quickly and tell them to play along whilst frantically saying, “That guys here”

They all look at you confused but then you look at Matty dead in the eyes and say, “Play. Along.”

You down the rest of your drink before pouring yourself a new one which was definitely more than a double. The boys laugh when they see you put a lot less coke in than vodka and you take a mouthful before the inevitable takes place.

“Hey Beautiful” Ryan shouts towards you as he sits down 2 foot away from Matty. 

You can tell that he’s already drunk. You roll your eyes at the George and Adam before looking over. 

“Richard, right?” You say, wanting him to piss off. 

You really didn’t want to deal with that bullshit right now. That and drunk you wasn’t particularly fond of people like him

“Ryan” He shouts over the noisy room. “Get me a drink Darling” He says moving slightly closer to Matty.

“Sorry Richard, not on tonight… I’m here for pleasure not business” You say taking a long sip of your drink, but you nearly spit it out when you see Ross having to turn around because he’s laughing.

“Stop it” You whispered leaning across to them all, each one of them now chuckling. 

“I’m usually sober handling these idiots but you’ve all got me drunk and it’s worse because I’m a nicer person like this” You say slowly, making sure you get your words out.

“Come on Darlin’, it’s only a drink… Join me for one” He says, and you shake your head drinking some more of your drink.

“Again, sorry but I have a boyfriend” You say sternly looking at him then down to Matty and he winks back at you. 

You leave the bar and go to take your seat again. But before you could do so, Ryan started again.

“Come on, he’s not here… He won’t care if we have some fun” He says, and you stand still giving him a dirty look.

“I think he will” Matty says turning on his stool and pulling you towards him. 

You stand in-between his legs and his arms are wrapped around your lower back keeping you in place. Your gaze meets Matty’s and you see that his beautiful brown eyes were now a little bloodshot from the alcohol.

You smile into the embrace to keep the charade going. You put your hands on his chest and grasp at his hoodie whilst looking into his eyes and Matty can see the humour in yours. 

You bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing and look back over to Ryan.You see Alec pass him a drink and he downs half of it. His blonde hair is greasy, and he looks as if he’s homeless. 

“Don’t suppose you wanna share her man?” Ryan asks Matty and you have to look away from him. You make eye contact towards Adam, George, and Ross and all their eyes are wide.

You press your lips together shaking your head. They can see how angry you are getting, and your grasp tightens on Matty’s hoodie in an attempt to control yourself. 

Matty leans forwards and says, “Definitely not” and he then attaches his lips to your neck.

Your eyes go wide, and George starts laughing from the shock on your face. ‘Help me’ You mouth to them, but George laughs more, and Ross and Adam look away and taking mouthfuls of their drinks. 

You pull back slightly from Matty but all he does is move to the other side of your neck so now you can’t even get help from the others. Matty’s arms tighten around your waist so your pressed against him completely. 

You feel Matty’s curls tickle your jaw and you start to softly giggle trying to make it more believable but you can’t deny how your body starts reacting to Matty’s actions. Once he’s finished marking the base of your neck he litters kisses up until he’s at your ear and then whispers in a husky voice, “Let’s make this good.”

You giggle as you glance towards Ryan who is now just angrily watching the interaction and Matty just goes for it. He looks between your eyes and lips, then without hesitation, he attaches his lips to yours. You immediately go to pull away from him but his arms that were around your waist are now around your neck, keeping you in place.

You realise you’re not going to get out of this one, so you just let it happen, not that you really minded. Matty’s is gentle at first but then the kiss quickly becomes aggressive and your drunken mind didn’t seem to care at all. One of his arms travels down your body and it slowly came to rest on your arse.

This makes you giggle and Matty used it to his advantage. His tongue had found its way inside your mouth and you smirk into the kiss a little. He really was putting on a show.

Matty tasted like cigarettes and whisky, a combination that seemed to suit him perfectly. He was addicting and enticing, and your drunken self wasn’t getting enough causing you to pull him closer.

You could hear your heart beating rapidly in your ears, but it was quickly replaced by the sound of a smashing glass. You opened your eyes to see that Ryan had just thrown his drink over the bar in a fit of rage and you pull yourself away from Matty. 

The room had gone completely silent and all that could be heard was the background music and now whispers of people around asking what had happened.

“Get the fuck out of my bar right now, you fucking psycho!” You say sternly to Ryan. 

You even make a move to go towards him and scream in his face but Matty, who’s now stood up, holds you back. You can hear Alec also shouting for him to get out.

“Whatever” Ryan says as he stands up from his stool. His blue eyes lock with Matty’s brown ones and he says, “Have fun with your whore”

You lose it. Matty feels you lunge towards Ryan as you start screaming “I’m not a fucking whore just because no one wants to fuck you. Just because I have fucking standards and you look like a fu…”

You would continue your sentence but Matty’s hand has gone over your mouth silencing you. Ross also had his hand around your waist now, keeping you in place, not letting you get any closer to him.

Matty moves around you, leaving Ross and now George and Adam by your side to calm you down. You can hear other people around the bar shouting at Ryan to get out, but you focus your eyes on Matty.

You see him twist the rings on his fingers as he walks over and the next think you hear is a loud thud as Matty’s fist connects to Ryan’s face. As Ryan hits the ground, the room starts applauding and you see other grown men picking Ryan up off the floor and throw him outside. You watch as he stumbles down the street as you are bombarded with questions asking if you’re alright.

Your once dizzy mind is now balanced as you feel completely sober. The adrenaline pumping through your system had started to disperse and the lads were fretting around you. 

All you can do though is look at Matty’s hand worriedly when he comes back over. It’d already began to bruise, and you can’t help but ask, “Are you okay?” in a worried tone.

“I’m fine” He says and pulls you into a hug. 

You hug him back and feel yourself calm down a little. When you pull away you look towards the others and apologise.

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.” You start and they all start saying things like ‘No it wasn’t’ or ‘It’s not your fault that he was a wanker’ but you just continue to apologise.

“Alright, enough apologising” Matty tells you and then looks towards Alec saying, “Can we please get some JägerBombs over here?” Alec does as he’s asked and within the next minute you each have two Jägers in front of you.

“Come on Y/N” George says. “Can’t let that arsehole ruin our night” He says as you all pick up the first one. 

You feel at ease again as the alcohol flows down your throat again and when you immediately pick up the other one and down that before the other boys, they all let out a cheer.

As the night continues you end up all laughing like you had been doing before the disturbance. Matty’s arm was around your back grasping onto your waist and you had thankfully not left any lipstick on his face. 

Yours somehow had stayed on all night and still looked presentable, which was a miracle. At 10:30 your phone started ringing and it was your best friend.

You immediately answered and she was asking where you were. She had been in your flat for a few hours and your flat mate Chris was beginning to get annoyed, even though she was just in your room.

“I’m so sorry I totally forgot, I’ll come now” You half giggle down the phone and hang up.

“You have to go?” George questions and you nod at him with sad eyes as you slip your jacket on.

“Where do you have to go? We’ll walk you back” Adam asked, and the others nodded in agreement.

“Just home, but you don’t have to it’s only ten minutes away” You say before downing the rest of your drink. 

However, the boys have already started putting their jackets on. You should have known they’d be gentlemen about it. 

As you start to walk home, you link arms with George and you chat to them about random things about their concerts that you remember. They chuckle at your stories and they tell you about some fun ones from backstage. 

When you eventually get to your block of flats, you decide invite them up. 

“I have a bottle of vodka that needs to be drank, if you’re interested?” You offer them, and Ross runs towards the door before anyone has even agreed to anything.

When you start to unlock your door, you pre-warn them about you friend. “By the way, my best friend is here and she’s a bit obsessed with you so… I’ll warn her but if she goes a bit mental, I apologise”

They follow you in and you tell them to take a seat on your sofas. You walk to your bedroom and open the door and stop dead before you even enter. 

“Are you fucking joking?” You ask as you see your best friend lay on your bed.

She smirks at you and you look around your room in shock. She had lived up to her plan of a 1975 themed night by hanging all of your tops that you had of theirs around your room. 

She had candles lit around the room and she had your Brief Inquiry into Online Relationships vinyl playing in the background. She’d even made a sign that read ‘Poison Me Daddy’ and there was also masks of their faces were pinned onto your walls.

“Congratulations” She grins sitting up and running over to give you a hug. You hug her back, but you were still in complete shock. 

“I didn’t say you could build a fucking shrine to them in my room!” You say and she just laughs at you.

“I have something to tell you” You say as you pull away and she looks at you excitedly.

“Right, you can’t freak out okay… You have to promise me” You tell her and she pinkie swears to you that she won’t.

“Okay, well after the interview Matty and the boys made me go out for drinks with them which is why I’m so late” You say, and she begins to get excited, but you hold your finger up to pause her, “And they may or may not be in the lounge right now”

She lets out a scream and you shush her immediately.

“Don’t fucking embarrass me out there” You tell her sternly but then the door starts to open.

You hear Matty’s voice behind you asking, “Y/N, where’s the vod…” followed by a loud laugh. 

Your friend stands wide eyed with her hand over her mouth and you give her death stare. 

“Lads come here, her room is a fucking shrine to us” Matty says loudly and you turn around and start packing all of the shit away your friend had laid out.

“Matty Healy’s in your bedroom” Your friend says, and you flip her your middle finger as you snatch down the different tops that are hung up on the walls.

Matty walks further into the room and sits on your bed laughing and when the other boys look through your door. You stand there with your shirts on and begin blowing out the candles. 

“This evidently wasn’t my doing” You tell them as you shove the tops back into your wardrobe.

They all laugh and Matty says, “Whatever, fucking knew you loved us this much” as he lies back on your bed staring at the ceiling.

“No, she loves you that much” You say pointing over to your best friend who is stood next to your turntable which is currently playing ‘I always wanna die sometimes’. 

How correct it was at this moment in time for you.

She waves towards them and introduces herself and they all say hello back. You can’t hack them all being in your bedroom though, so you need to break them up before you get overwhelmed.

“Y/B/F, will you go and get my vodka and sort their drinks out please, whilst I clean this shit up?” You ask not being able to hold back your smile and she laughs telling them to follow her.

The boys at the door allow her through and follow after her but Matty stays on your bed. You ignore him and put your vinyl back into its sleeve and slip it back into its original place before you start blowing out more candles. 

As the room goes dark, you say to Matty, “Come on, out”

You hear him groan and a ruffle. Once your eyes have adjusted to the darkness you see him there, still lying down on your bed. 

“Fine I’ll leave you here” You say walking out of your room and closing the door behind you. 

The only thing you could say was that you were extremely thankful that you had tidied your room the day before.

After a few minutes, Matty joins you all in the lounge and you had all started drinking again and subsequently started making a lot of noise. Your giggles echo through the room and after an hour your roommate shouts through his door, “Can you two keep the gang bang in there a bit quieter, some of us have to be up at Seven!”

You rolled your eyes at Chris’ outburst which the band saw and tried to retain a laugh. 

“We’ll try Chris but just to warn you were fucking up against your wall in a minute so it could get a bit louder” You shout back, and everyone bursts out laughing like teenagers getting drunk for the first time.

Eventually when they settle back down, they finish off their drinks and then realise the vodka bottle is now finished. They decide it’s time for them to head home. 

Your friend has managed to drink herself to sleep despite her favourite people in the world being here with her. You’re a good hostess though and you stand up as they put their coats on and walk to the door.

You embrace Adam in a hug and kiss him on the cheek, and before he walks out of the door you make him promise you again that he’ll teach you how to play the guitar. You hug Ross and kiss his cheek too and when George walks over you look up at him. He wraps his arms around you and picks you up spinning you both around and you giggle loudly.

When he places you on the ground, he says, “Can’t wait to spend every day annoying you” and you laugh.

“Don’t worry Georgie, I’m sure it’ll be the other way round” You laugh and then turn your attention towards Matty.

He’s stood rubbing his now purple knuckles and you take his hand gently. “I’m sorry” You tell him sincerely, giving him a sad smile.

As he pulls you into a hug Matty says in your ear, “Don’t worry it’s fine, stuck my tongue down your throat so it’s worth it” 

He laughs as you release him from the hug and his laugh gets louder when you playfully shove him out of the door.

“Thanks for an awesome night guys, can’t wait to work with you” You smile as they make their way down the corridor towards the lift.

“See you Monday bright and early” Matty shouts back and blows a kiss your way. 

You shake your head and wave before going back into your flat and closing the door behind you. You put a blanket over your best friend before you make your way into your room. 

You strip off and put your baggy top on and get in bed and let out a small laugh at everything that had happened today.

When you woke up this morning you never imagined so much could change in one day. 

It was crazy. After that though, your eyes grew heavy and you let sleep take over you, the smile never disappeared from your face.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the new part! I'd love to know what you think xx

  


Being woken up at 7 the following morning wasn’t something you had wanted or needed the day after binge drinking. You kept your eyes closed not wanting the hangover to start just yet. You were woken up by the sound of Chris banging on the kitchen counter, more than likely trying to get your best friend to wake up.

Anytime anyone, even you, fell asleep in the lounge, he did his best to annoy them into leaving. Anytime you told him to fuck off he would use the argument that it was his flat and he could do what he wanted. 

Your head starts to throb when you hear Chris moaning at Y/B/F for being on the sofa. You hear him yell a nasty comment at her and the next minute you hear your door crack open and feel your friend get in bed next to you.

“Hate that fucker” She murmurs, and you smile to yourself.

“Gunna look for a new flat later and we’ll move in together and leave him high and dry” You sleepily tell her before you fall unconscious again.

When your eyes reopen, the clock in your room shows 11:47am and you let out a loud groan. The light that filled your room is blinding and you pull your duvet over your eyes to get used to the idea of being awake. You hear your best friend tapping away on her phone in the mornings silence that always takes place when you either of you stay over.

You get your phone from the table beside you, ready to look through the memes that she’s probably already tagged you in. When you unlock your phone however, you are blinded by the brightness of it which immediately intensifies your headache. You turn your brightness the lowest it will go and start looking through your phone.

After silently laughing at memes on Facebook for 10 minutes you start to look through some other apps on your phone. That’s when you see you have a few text messages and you tap on them curiously. 

You roll your eyes when you see the name ‘ **Daddy’** pop up on your screen. You tap on the message and smile at your phone.

**How’s your head this morning?**

You quickly type your reply: 

**Morning Matty. Heads a bit fucked and feel disgusting but it’s nothing a McDonalds can’t fix. What about you? x**

As soon as it sent, you loudly say, “Shit”

Your friend turns over to you and asks what was wrong and you show her your phone. She let out a loud squeal which hurt your ears and you stuff your head under the pillow.

“What’s your problem? Matty Healy is texting you and your acting like a fucking baby” Y/B/F tells you and you let out a sigh.

“I accidentally sent him a kiss, he’s going to think I want his dick even more now. For fucks sake” You say, throwing your phone to the other end of your bed.

“What do you mean ‘even more’?” She asks curiously and you look at her. 

You forgot to tell her. She’s going to fucking lose it.

“Matty’s tongue may or may not have been down my throat last night, and then he punched a guy for me” You tell her, and she screams, and you head starts to bang.

After 10 minutes of you having to answer her questions, you’ve had enough and need to escape at least for a few minutes. You felt disgusting. 

You walked into your flat’s shared bathroom and saw the mess that was yourself in the mirror. Your hair desperately needed brushing and your smudged make up needed to be removed.

After a good wash, you felt somewhat human again, apart from your head and stomach causing you pain. You make went back into your room and sat at the end of your bed, opposite your friend. She tells you that she’s just ordered you both your usuals from McDonalds and you couldn’t wait.

When your text alert went off, both you and your best friend stop immediately and look down at your phone. She tries to reach for it, but you got a hold of it faster. 

The message read: **Heads fine, just my lips are swollen but can’t seem to remember why??? Any ideas? x**

You let out a loud groan and show your friend. She just starts grinning at you like a mad man.

“I don’t know what to say” You tell her almost pouting, silently pleading for her to help you. 

However, she gets herself up and out of bed and heads out of your room, presumably to the toilet.

“You can’t go to the bathroom now I need your help” You shout after her, but she doesn’t reply.

You stare at your phone for a minute before deciding it was just best for you to reply sarcastically. You hesitate before pressing send but then you thought, ‘fuck it’. 

If worse came to worst, you could say you were still drunk when you next saw him.

 **I don’t know, I seem to recall you getting lucky and having the best pull of your life** 😂 **How’s your hand? (Sorry again) x**

Whilst your friend was still out of the room, you got yourself changed into some comfy clothes and thankfully the food arrives a 10 minutes later. You and Y/B/F just started eating the fatty food when your phone goes off again.

**Well I wouldn’t go quite that far but glad to know that’s how you felt about it. The hands fine, the dick had it coming. Stop apologising xx**

You quickly reply: 

**Okay sorry** 😂 **And don’t get ahead of yourself Matty, wasn’t that good… I’ve had better things in my mouth, like this…**

You send a picture of your McDonalds before you carry on eating it. You and your best friend gossip about last night’s antics and about the band. 

She kept of telling you about how cute Ross was, but then she would change to Adam, and then to George. She tells you that she caught Matty staring at you a few times and you shake your head. 

You didn’t believe a word.

Matty’s next reply came a few minutes later and it made you nearly choke on your food. 

**We’ll just have to try harder next time then, won’t we? x**

You and Matty ended up chatting on and off for the rest of the day and you were getting excited to start doing what you loved every day. When you texted Alec about having to quit at the bar, he told you that he didn’t want to see you in again unless you were having a drink yourself. He even told you that you didn’t have to work your shift that night which you felt relieved about.

You spent the day looking at new flats and found a good one that you and Y/F/N could share, and you started packing up your stuff. You were just going to leave and not tell Chris, you’d had enough of his bullshit over the years and you had only ever been his roommate because of how cheap it was. You luckily didn’t have a contract with him so you couldn’t wait to leave.

The next day, you went to view the new flat with your best friend and you were beyond excited. You thankfully had enough money from the ballet photography to put a deposit down on the place, and by the time the rent was due the money from Dirty Hit would already be in your bank.

However, Y/B/F told you that she didn’t feel like she had enough money to move in with you because of how expensive it was. The place was big and a little posh, but you just agreed with her that it now wasn’t a problem for you, and she could just give you what she was paying now.

She was your best friend and you’d always spoken about living with her one day. You were just happy that you’d finally caught a break you could make that dream come true for you both. 

You managed to get her to completely agree to move in with you when you told he she could have the bigger bedroom because you would be away a lot. Not that you minded, you’d rather be on tour with your favourite band.

When Monday rolls around, you were packed up completely and couldn’t wait to move in later after work. You had texted George the day before to see what time they wanted you at the studio. 

Matty had told you 7am but you somehow didn’t believe him. You got there at 10am, like George had told you, and you had bought the guys a coffee each and picked up some chocolate.

When you walk in the boys all looked pleased to see you. You were dressed in skinny black jeans with an oversized black hoodie on and your hair was in a messy bun at the top of your head. If you hadn’t of done your make up like usual you were certain they would have thought you were a tramp.

Your belief was confirmed by Ross smirking over to you, asking if you were, “Still rough?”

You sent a sarcastic laugh his way as you rested the coffees down on the coffee table in the middle of the sofas. You were in a really good mood and felt like your life was in order. 

You never thought you’d be so excited for a first day at a new job.

“I’m actually fine, thanks for asking Ross” You tell him as you hand him his coffee and distributed the other ones to the other lads. 

They all thank you and you just can’t take the smile off your face. You then remember the chocolate bars that were in the pocket of your hoodie and grab one.

You get the attention of the man with brown curly hair and throw it to him.

He catches it and smiles up at you realising it was the same as the one you gave him on the train. You playfully wink at him before taking a bite out of your own. 

“So, Y/N, what did you do with your weekend?” George asks as he moved towards the mixing desk.

“It’s been productive actually” You tell him before taking a sip of your cappuccino. 

“Chris was a fucking dick to Y/B/F on Saturday morning, so I’ve decided to move. I’ve even put deposit down on a place yesterday and I’m gunna start moving my stuff over later today” 

You take a seat next to Adam and start to get your laptop and camera out as the guys ask you numerous questions about your living situation with Chris. You tell them everything they want to know, like why you lived with him anyway and they asked if you needed any help moving.

You tell them that you’d be fine because Alec was going to be helping you. When you told Alec about your plans, he insisted that he would help you.

Once you chat for a few minutes, you start taking a few pictures of them being normal people instead of rockstars. They didn’t seem to mind that you’d started snapping pictures of them. 

Ross pulled a few silly faces at you and Matty lay across his free sofa saying, “Paint me like one of your French girls”.

You couldn’t stop laughing at him when he said that and after you brought the picture back up on your camera, you show it to Adam. He also seems amused by the picture, especially when you zoom in on Matty’s face.

“Sexy” Adam states, and you hum in fake agreement. 

The face he pulled made him look as if he’d been modelling for years. Which you guess he sort of had because of all the photoshoots the band had done over the years.

George starts the boys off the day by asking Adam if he wanted to do another take of something which he agreed to immediately. You watch as Adam went into the recording booth and you stood up to watch but George waves you over to the desk.

You stand behind him and watch as Adam picks up his guitar through the glass window that separates you. Ross takes a seat on the sofa behind you and Matty goes to the other side of the desk and drags his chair over next to George. 

As he’s about to take his seat, you quickly move in front it from the other side. You smirk up at him and victoriously grin, “Awh, thanks Matty”

Matty looks down at you with wide eyes and you maintain eye contact, grinning at him. Ross and George let out an extremely loud laugh at the situation they just saw unfold. 

George chuckles, “I fuckin’ love her”

“Awh yes! Best buddy George” You smile at him

He wraps an arm around your shoulder which you lean in to, appreciating the side hug. You look up at Matty, still grinning, and he just shakes his head at you and turns his attention towards Adam who’s strums his guitar in the next room.

George lets go of you and returns to tapping away on the computer and telling Adam to the “Go for it” over the microphone. You watch what he does in awe because you had no idea what all the different bars on the screen meant or why he kept fiddling with the buttons on the mixing desk.

When Adam starts playing riff on the electric guitar you lent back in your chair and watched as the screen picks up the recording and sound waves were now appearing. You averted your attention to Adam playing and you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. You take a couple of photos of him through the window but make sure the flash was off, so you didn’t distract him

When you put your camera down on the table, you feel Matty rest his hands on the back of your chair which makes you lean further into your seat. You tilt your head back and look up at him, he looks down at you and smile. 

After a second, you pick your head back up and carry on watching Adam now doing an awesome guitar solo and you got more excited.

Matty took his hands off your seat and then starts to pull the pins out of your hair that were holding your bun in place. After a few seconds, Matty had collected all the pins from your head and it was now messily down. 

Luckily it was freshly washed and straightened, you just wanted it out of your way for moving later on.

However, Matty starts to ruffle it up by running his fingers through it. Despite his actions being extremely smoothing, you tilt your head back to look at him again but this time you shoot him an annoyed glare, but you couldn’t keep the smile off your face.

His fingers continue to mess up your hair, taking handfuls of it at a time and tugging it through his fingers. You shake your head slightly when he pokes his tongue out at you and you let out a small laugh before returning your attention towards the music that was being made.

George then looks towards you and you smile brightly at him, but you see his eyes go to your head, then up to Matty, and then presumably over to Ross. Once his gaze as returns to you, you roll your eyes at him in jest as to what Matty is doing to you. 

George laughs, “Mate, you aren’t going to annoy her out of her seat like that. She’s enjoying it”

Matty’s hands then immediately leave you hair and you let out a gasp at George. 

“Best buddy George, that’s not cool outing me like that… Getting a free head massage there” You say in jest and nudge him slightly.

You both laugh and you run your own fingers through your hair to flatten it down. Matty plonks a stool in-between the two of you and he looks towards you annoyed.

You giggle to yourself as the music stops and George stops the recording a moment later. 

“Come and listen Hann” Matty says through the microphone and he makes his way into the room again, perching on the back of the sofa near Ross.

“Wait, am I about to hear a new song?” You ask excitedly, clasping your hands together and your face is beaming with excitement. They all look at you with grins on their faces and George lets out a little laugh. 

“Yeah we thought we had it done earlier but Hann found something he wasn’t happy with… Are you prepared for the finished product?” Matty asks.

You clear your throat and run a hand through your hair. Then you sit up straight and release a deep breath before saying, “Alright, my body is ready” 

They all laugh at you, and Matty grins, “Funny you should say that”

You give him a questioning look not understanding, but George chuckles before pressing play. 

You put a hand over your mouth in an attempt to hide your grin from them. You swivel your chair around, so they are all in your field of vision and they all seem to be waiting for your approval.

As the music starts, you hear what sounds to you like muddled guitar notes, yet it sounds really tranquil. Especially when a females angelic vocals start accompanying it.

After that, guitar chords start playing straight after each other with the last being sustained until it starts over again, creating a slow riff. You already love it and it hadn’t even kicked in yet. 

Just after the riff was played twice though the drums kicked in and you couldn’t help but look to George. He grinned at you as the song began properly and you were already nodding your head along to the beat. 

You can’t even deny how much you love it. It is quite literally music to your ears, and you end up laughing when you look at Adam and Ross.

They are all chuckling at your reaction, and your jaw ends up dropping when you hear the sax come into the song. You look to Ross when that part is finished and say loudly, “Waughy fucking kills it!” and you bite your lip seeing how they all seem to be enjoying your reaction.

You can’t help but catch Matty’s eyes when the chorus comes in and you hear Matty sing, “Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes”

When it gets to John Waugh’s sax solo, you lose any sense of control you once had. You start playing air saxophone along with the music, still bopping your head up and down and each one of them lets out a laugh and you start laughing as well. 

When it ends with the 3 beats, your head is hurting but you’re so excited.

“I fucking love it so much!” You beam at them all and they all chuckle again.

“If you’re gunna be like this every time we play a new song, this could be a very interesting year” Ross says, and you hold your hands up.

“Well Matty knew how obsessed I was before I became employed to photograph you… But yeah don’t be surprised if I end up jumping up and down whilst you’re performing”

“I expect to see that” Adam says, and you promise him that he would. 

“I’ll save a dance just for you Adam I promise” You grin.

“Right Hann…” Matty starts, “Are you happy with that one or do you want one more?”

“I think I can do it better, one more time” He says and goes back into the other room. Once it’s recorded again and Adam is happy with it they all took a seat on the sofas.

You were still so excited from hearing the new song that you really wanted more. 

“Georgeee, Mattyyyy, Rossss, Adammm” You drag their names out with a clear cheeky smile on your face. 

They all looked towards you confused as to why you were acting like that. This was the happiest they had ever seen you, not that they had much to go on.

“What?” Matty asked blatantly.

“Can I pleaseeee listen to the Notes On A Conditional From version of The 1975 by The 1975. Pleaseee” You plead. 

You watch as they all look at each other debating if they actually would or not. You saw smiles on Ross’ and Adams faces as they looked between George and Matty.

Matty turns back around to you with a smile on his face and says, “No” 

Your smile falls and you looked at them with pleading eyes. “Guys please… I bought you coffee” You say to try and get them to give in, but they were having any of it.

“Bribery will get you nowhere Y/N” Ross jokes, and you pout when they get up to go back to work and you take a seat on one of the free sofas.

Your back to joking around with them in no time and you watch them as they get on with what they had to do. Later in the day, you’re playing with the settings on your camera and when notice Ross sat across from you playing a few notes on the bass. You adjust the focus on the camera, so he looks pristine and go to take the picture.

However, Matty decided in at that moment he would jump over the back of sofa you were on. You look towards him immediately sending a glare his way and he just smiled cheekily at you. You let out a huff and go to take the picture of Ross again leaving Matty to be Matty.

When you take it and check that it’s actually good you go back to looking for something else to take. You can feel Matty’s eyes on you as you look for something else to photograph and when you can’t immediately see anything you look back towards him and smile.

Your Y/E/C eyes connect with his brown ones and he smiles at you. You stay like that for a few seconds, just simply enjoying the others company. But then your attention is then diverted to George playing about with bits of music on the computer and carry on taking pictures.

After a few minutes, you turn your attention back to Matty and see that he’s now got his head resting on the back of the sofa and his eyes are closed. He looks like he’d fallen asleep but he still had a big smile on his face. He looks adorable and you quickly snap a picture of him like that.

Before you even remove your eye from the camera lens, you see that he’s opened his eyes and is giving you a playful dirty look. Your softly giggling when he pulls his tongue out at you, but you make the most of it and quickly get a picture of him like that too. 

You then move the camera away from your eye and quickly go to look at it. After bringing the preview up, you cannot keep the smile from your face. 

You laugh as you show it to him, and Matty smiles back at you. You end up getting your laptop out and start editing the good pictures you’d taken. 

All of the boys had come over to you one by one throughout the day to observe what you were up to. They asked you quite a few questions as well which you happily answered. 

By the time they were all calling it quits for the day, you’d uploaded the one of Matty’s adorable face to your Instagram.

You’d changed it to black and white which make it seem more peaceful. Within an hour of tagging him in the picture you’d received hundreds of new followers and thousands of likes. 

It was mind-blowing. You definitely wouldn’t get used to that attention anytime soon.

~*~*~*~

The weeks seemed to fly by as you photographed the boys. Within the first week you’d managed to move into your new flat peacefully and abandoned Chris. 

You’d blocked his number from your phone and left him a wordy message on the counter along with your keys. You’d managed to get all of your stuff out of the flat whilst Chris was doing the late shift’s at work, so you were extremely happy you didn’t have to deal with his bullshit anymore. 

You felt free and you felt like you’d accumulated a new family.

The guys had been awesome with you, considering you were sort of invading their space. You quickly realised that the first day you were with them, they had been acting very civilised toward each other because they were in your company.

However, as the weeks went by their true colours started to show. The boys still acted like a bunch of teenaged lads, shouting at each other and getting annoyed if something was in their way.

Matty was the worst for it. 

If something was on the floor or in his way, he would yell at whoever it was that it belonged to. You’d been a target a few times for leaving your rucksack on the floor near the sofa or on the coffee table. It was funny seeing them in their natural habitat, always getting on each other’s nerves.

You definitely wouldn’t get bored of their antics and how something different happened each day. When you walked in one morning, they had played the song you’d so desperately asked them for really loud and you practically threw your bags on the sofa screaming along, “GO DOWN GO DOWN SOFT SOUND!”

You were stood near the computer with your arms raised as if praying to god as you screamed the lyrics. Thankfully they were playing the music that loud that the boys definitely wouldn’t have been able to hear how awful you sounded. 

They had left you in a hyper mood for the rest of that day and you were beyond excited to eventually hear the rest of the album. You already knew it was going to be amazing.

When they had dropped the first single off Notes on a Conditional Form you all spent most of the day looking though social media seeing what people thought about it. You had adored it when they first played it for you.

People was a true bop. Not what you were expecting by any means, but you actually really liked it. 

Definitely a good way to start off the new tour and you could already visualise the crowd buzzing when the drums kicked in. But you think that Give Yourself A Try would always be your favourite opener.

You shared with them all the funny comment that you were finding and at one point you and Ross started saying the same one out loud and you both burst out laughing before even finishing the comment. You’d made loads of fun memories with them whilst being in the studio as well

One time, you and Adam were sat on the sofa next to each other and he had one of his guitars in his hands. Out of nowhere he started playing the start of Girls. Your head shot around and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh my god” You said in shock. 

“That was everything, please do it again?” You asked and you intently watched as he did it. 

When you gasped, the boys around you chuckled. They all loved how enthusiastic you were about their music. When you asked Adam if he would teach you to play it, he agreed immediately and you were over the moon.

Every other day, when you both found yourselves having nothing to do, he went and got his guitar and you borrowed Matty’s. He taught you all the basic chords first and made you practice them which was tedious at first.

But after a few weeks, you felt yourself getting better and he only moved on to start leaning the song you could play all the chords from memory. It was like a game for you. Adam would say a chord and you would play it for him. It was only a week before the tour was due to start that he’d started teaching you the actual song.

You and George had quickly become the best friends that you joked about. You found yourself annoying him most of the time when you were bored, and he would do the same to you.

At one point, George was at his desk and you were next to him as you watched and listened to Matty record some vocals for a song named Playing On My Mind. You were taking pictures of him through the window and he kept winking at you as he sang. 

You ended up leaving the pictures for another time because you didn’t know how much more of Matty’s flirting you could take.The flirting had been going on for a long while and you were playing it off as if it was nothing. 

You played along the odd time to keep the banter up and it was funny when you pied him off to sit with Ross. His face was brilliant when Ross pulled you into him and you didn’t move out of his grip like you had done 5 minutes previously with Matty.

You turned your camera off and put it down on the desk and watched as George started sliding things on the mixing desk and twisting dials.

“What does that do?” You asked every time he adjusted something, and he explained everything in the simplest way he could.

He told you that you could slide something up for him and when you did it, he cheered and explained what you just did. 

You looked at him and said, “Awesome I can say I produced a 1975 song now.” George let out a loud laugh and you started chuckling along with him.

“I’m being serious George” You half laughed as you nudged his shoulder playfully. 

His hair fell over the side of his face as he looked back towards you. He was so adorable, you loved his long hair.

“I expect to be credited” You state with a serious expression but then you both end up laughing. George joked saying that he would make sure you were credited for that one thing you did in the song. 

Matty and you had grown to be good friends the past few weeks as well. He was extremely sassy with you and there was constant flirting between the two of you, but you knew it was all just for a laugh.

You always found yourself in situations with the man though. One time you were all watching a movie together in the studio and you were resting your back against him chest as you were sat in between his legs.

Your head was resting on his chest and he was holding you against him with one of his loving headlocks. You were so comfortable that time that you nearly fell asleep on him. 

Other cute moments like that had happened between the two of you all the time.

For example, the previous week Matty had found a red sharpie and was looking desperately looking for something to colour in. You were waving a blank piece of paper at him when he noticed your tattoo again. He practically begged you to let him colour the roses in and you didn’t have the heart to tell him no.

You were all currently in the studio sat eating a McDonalds chatting away to each other. 

“You ready for Monday Y/N/N?” Adam asks and you laugh. 

Monday was the day you were all flying to Arizona to start the tour. You were all being flown over a week early and you weren’t prepared at all.

“God no, I haven’t even started packing yet” You tell them honestly before biting into your burger. 

They then all tell you different things that they have found that they’ve needed over the years of them touring and you made a mental note of the necessities. 

“Yeah that’s all good, but are you all prepared for two months of constant me?” You ask them with a cheeky grin

However, you aren’t impressed when they all groan.

“Hey!” You laugh, “I’m great to live with” 

You look around them and see them all smiling at what you said, well, all except for Matty. He was looking at you with disbelief written all over his features.

“I’m gunna stay with Rome” Matty announces and George and Ross agree.

“Fine by me, Adam’s my favourite anyway” You grin.

You smile at Adam and he sends a playful wink back at you causing you to softly giggle. He may be your new mate but he was still Adam Hann, so you tried to hide your cheeks going hot as best you could. 

“Thought we were best friends?” George asks you whilst putting his arm around your shoulder.

You pick up your phone showing your disinterest and say, “We were” not looking at him. 

He pulls you into him some more and you end up falling into his chest. You pretend like it’s not one of the best feelings ever and start kicking up a fuss.

“For fucks sake, why do you and Matty feel the need to put me in headlocks. Do you have some weird kink or something?” You ask.

You can just about see Matty because of your impaired vision as George has now trapped you against his chest with his arm around your neck. 

You see the curly haired brunette smirk in your direction before he says, “Yeah it’s a choking one, get used to it” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

You were petrified. You had never felt so much pressure in your life. The guys were sat around on sofas in front of you and they were just chatting as if nothing was about to happen.

However, you could hear the rumble from the crowd as they sang along to Pale Waves music and Rome, who was the sweetest guy ever, had just walked in to wish the guys luck.

But other than that, the room that you were all in backstage was completely silent. Everything but your boot tapping away nervously on the ground. 

George was sat opposite you swirling drum sticks around his fingers and Adam was next to him and looked as if he was asleep. Ross was pacing around the room in circles and Matty was sat next to you.

It felt like the calm before the storm and you felt sick. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest and your hands were sweaty from holding your camera. You swallow and let out a sigh, wiping your hands on your jeans wishing something would just distract you.

Your brain was on overdrive with a million questions running through your head at once. 

What if you couldn’t get a decent shot all night? What happened if the pictures you took weren’t good enough for Jamie? What if you weren’t good enough?

You would get sacked and you would lose your new flat and you would be homeless. The boys hadn’t even been round to see it yet and you were going to lose it and lose them at the same time.

You were spiralling and you were starting to panic, but thankfully Matty was observant. Matty had noticed your leg bouncing up and down for the past 5 minutes.

It was slow at first when he’d started to focus on your movements. He noticed how you moved your hair back behind your ear every time it fell forward and how you kept checking your camera to make sure everything was working.

Matty could feel the anxiety pouring out of you and he didn’t know what to say to help you. This was second nature to him now so he did the only thing he could think that may give you some comfort. 

Matty took a hold of your hand and held it tightly. He didn’t look at you as he did so, he just wanted you to know that he was there and that he understood.

You look towards Matty and you felt his grip on your hand tighten slightly, but he didn’t make eye contact with you. You felt as if he was alleviating your stress by a simple act of kindness. 

You smile in his direction and clutch his hand tightly. Matty saw that you had stopped anxiously moving around and you were now perfectly still.

You both stay in that tranquil state for the next 5 minutes and you felt at ease. Matty’s thumb had started caressing the back of your hand and your mind had now gone numb.

However, when a runner came in and gave you the 5-minute call your heart rate picked up again and your grip on Matty’s hand tightened as you took a deep breath.

He returns the pressure before he lets go of your hand when you get up. You look down at him with grateful eyes and he could see you silently thanking him. 

He innocently winked up at you with a smile on his face and nods his head. You look around to the other boys whose attentions were now on you.

“Good luck out there guys” You smile. 

“Adam, I’ll do that dance for you during Love Me so keep an eye out” You laugh as you make your way to the door.

You look back and blow a kiss at them before you say, “Look pretty for me boys” 

When you make it out and stand in front of the stage you see that you’re going to have to manoeuvre through the cameramen that litter around the stage. You look to the crowd and see the excited faces of the girls at the front and they flash smiles in your direction. You can feel the buzz in the room because they all know it’s nearly time.

You felt like you were at one of their concerts again. Listening to the Love Theme that was playing, feeling your accelerated heartbeat and hearing the chatter of thousands of other people around you. Now you just had the privilege of not being shoved around whilst still getting the best view.

Before you even had time to think the background music had faded and their iconic theme was starting to play, and you couldn’t help but shout along. When the strobe lights started you got your camera ready and you could see their forms come out from backstage and take their positions.

When they start playing decided you would try and get pictures of George first because you didn’t want all of his pictures to consist of him being a sweaty mess. As the start of People started playing you couldn’t help but get lost in the music.

You found yourself singing along as you started taking pictures. You could feel the vibrations drums hitting your body. You tried to lean against the stage to focus your camera on him, but you could feel the sturdy structure vibrating.

You managed to get a few decent photos of him and decided that later you would just go back stage and get some closer ones. You got a few of Matty really quickly as you couldn’t really not do. This was the first time they had done the song live and you knew Jamie would want pictures of him singing it.

After you got a few though, your attention diverted to the other boys. You got a really good one of Ross that you knew he would be pleased with later on.

You got a few more of him before switching to Adam. You were at the centre of the stage taking a picture of him when the lights went out after the first song had finished and the crowd erupted.

It was scary how much noise was being projected from the thousands of people around you but at the same time it increased the adrenaline pumping through your system. You could hear the boys start playing TooTime and when the lights came back on you looked to your left and saw Matty dancing.

You let out a chuckle and quickly took a picture of George whilst directly in front of him. Thankfully, you managed to get it just in time before Matty walked back over and walked in front of your camera.

You looked up at him and he made eye contact with you as he started to sing the song. You could see the humour in them, confirming that he did actually want to ruin the picture. 

Matty watches as you start to singing along to TooTime with him. He could see the excitement in your features, the big grin on your lips, wild looking eyes, and you nodding your head up and down to the beat. 

He quickly winked at you and went back to entertaining.

From your position you managed to get pictures of the other 3 boys easily. You decided Matty was easy to photograph, you would get the best ones of him later on.

However, Matty had other ideas. 

He’d not noticed you point the camera at him once, so when he had to go to the middle of the stage so the Jaiy twins could join him, he quickly came over to the front of the stage and ruffled your hair. You were so confused because you were in the middle of taking a picture of Ross and hadn’t even seen him come over.

You look up at him, not really caring about your hair just wondering why he did it. When your eyes met his you saw him make a camera sign with his hands and then point to himself. You shook your head at him laughing but you pick up your camera and point it up at him.

You take a few of him and the twins moving together in sync and then some of him when he ran to either side of the stage to get the audience going. You could hear them screaming when he danced, and you just laughed. 

You were literally them 4 months ago and would have done the exact same thing.

As the concert continues on, you find yourself having the time of your life. You felt like you were getting decent pictures and you got to watch your favourite band perform your favourite songs at the same time. When you heard the start of Love Me start playing you let out a scream along with the rest of the crowd.

You manoeuvre towards Adam’s side of the stage and start jumping up and down and messing around. You giggle when Adam looks up from his guitar and make eye contacts with you. 

It’s even cuter when his grin doesn’t leave his face the whole time he’s playing. You’re certain that he let out a laugh at your giddy dancing too.

You quickly take a few pictures of him like that before you head back over to Ross. Before you went backstage to get some pictures of George, you took a few more of Matty dancing in front of the crowd and then disappear into the sea of crew members.

You went to the right side of the stage and start taking pictures of George. You were getting some awesome ones of him and his hair flying around everywhere. You had just started to take another few when you heard a crew member start yelling for someone to give Matty his stuff.

No one seemed to be listening to him so you just said you would do it. 

You let your camera dangle over your shoulder as you take the rucksack, the rabbit hat, and the headphones from the very grateful man. You watch as he ran off to do something else and you turn your attention towards the stage.

Within 30 seconds, Love Me had ended and Matty was in front of you. He smiles when he sees you and you help him slip the green backpack on. When he turns back around, you put the hat on him, covering up his sweaty wild curls, and he then slips the headphones on over it.

Matty leans forward and asks you, “You having fun?”

“Yeah, you’re all fucking awesome” You tell him shouting down his ear over the noise of the crowd. 

You feel his hand on your waist to steady himself and you rest your hand on his shoulder. You can hear the opening chords to Sincerity is Scary start playing and your pat his shoulder.

“Get back out there you” You tell him and move away slightly to smile at him.

You hear him say, “Wish me luck” before he quickly he pecks the side of your mouth. 

Your taken aback by his actions but you can’t help but smile at him as he runs back on stage. You feel your face heat up a bit, but you ignore it and turn yourself back around to go down to the front of the stage again.

You thankfully don’t have time to over think Matty’s kiss because the concert takes over your mind completely. When they started playing Robbers, Matty says his little speech and you give yourself this one song to just enjoy their music. 

You love the song with the whole of your heart and something in the room changes when they started singing it. It was magical.

Multiple things happened throughout the concert that you don’t think you would ever forget. For example, when you make eye contact with Ross and he motioned for you to look behind you and all you could see was a sea of stars. It was extraordinary and you try to get as many pictures of it as you could.

When they sang Fallingforyou, Matty gets down onto the floor so you manage to get some close up pictures of him there. But you knew what was about to happen. He’s done it at each concert he’d performed the song at, which was pretty much all of them.

The only time you recall he hadn’t done it was on the I Like It When You Sleep tour, but you presumed that was only because he was going out with Gabby.

You watch him as he picked his prey from the front of the crowd but for some reason you couldn’t bring yourself to take a picture of it.

You turn away from him and start to take pictures of George whilst Matty wasn’t in your way. You can hear the commotion from the crowd behind you and you look to the screens on either side of the stage that show Matty kissing a random girl.

You avert your gaze immediately, trying not to let it bother you but the flirting and the playfulness you’d received over the past few months all came back to mind. You were starting to let jealousy get the better of you, but you force yourself to swallow it down. 

You smile brightly towards Ross as you take his picture, and you loved the way his how sweaty head of hair hung over his face as he played. He looked really attractive. 

The concert seemed to be quickly come to an end after that moment. You put it down to the buzz of Chocolate, The Sound and Sex being played after each other. 

You wouldn’t even deny that you sang along loudly to each one as you continued to take your pictures.

Before they left the stage, you managed to get a few pictures of them all before the room went dark and Goodbye was plastered on the screen in front of you, with the blatant voice telling the crowd to leave.

As the droning “Goodbye” continued on, you made your way back up to the room you were all sat in before the show started. As you start walking, you felt how hot and sweaty you’d gotten. You felt disgusting but your adrenaline was so high that you didn’t really care. 

As you walk back into the room you were greeted with a big hug from Ross who seemed to be buzzing with energy. You hug him back tightly, telling him how awesome he was before you then moved on to Adam who was eagerly awaiting a hug from you. 

As he embraces you, he says over the noisy room, “Loved the dance.”

You hug him tighter and grin, “Just for you Adam I promise” 

Once he let go of you, you were then embraced from behind in a headlock and you knew from the second his skin touched yours that it was Matty. You smile and try to look around him whilst holding onto his arm with your hands.

You feel him place a kiss on your cheek as you try your best to look at the singer. You laugh and quickly remove yourself from the headlock so you can turn to give him a proper hug. 

Your hands go around his neck and his go around your waist meaning that when he attempted it, it was really easy to pick you up and spin you around. 

You were a giggling mess when he put you down and he asks, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Of course, I fucking did!” You said loudly and he laughed releasing you from his grip. “You were amazing”

“Thank you Darling” Matty grins at you before tucking a piece of your slightly sweaty hair back behind your ear where he knew you liked it being.

After giving him an appreciative smile, you look around for George, but you notice that he isn’t in the room. 

Matty seems to notice who you’re looking for, so he informs you, “He’s gone for a shower… He was very sweaty”

You nod understandingly, saying “Same” and Matty grins back at you. 

He pulls you into another hug and says into your ear, “We can be sweaty messes together” and you shake your head and bite your lip. 

You let out a soft chuckle and raise your eyebrows at him suggestively. Matty grins back at you but them your attention is diverted to the door.

George walks into the room shirtless with just his blue jeans on. His hair was dripping wet and you see his damp, chiselled chest glistening with droplets of water running down it. 

You don’t even attempt to stop yourself from looking at him up and down. You’d seen pictures before, but he’d toned up since the last you’d seen. He looked fucking amazing.

Before you even realise what you say, the words escape from your lips, “Fuck me”

All eyes in the room were now on you and you let out nervous laughter and Matty’s dropped his grip on your waist. 

Thankfully, George laughs and says, “Get over here then” raising his arms out to you. 

You walk over to him and he embraces you into a bear hug and he refuses to let you go. You certainly didn’t mind about that, you’d stay there all night if he’d let you.

“Well done out there G” You say as you let go of him.

“Hope you got some good pictures of me Y/N/N” George tells you as he puts on a new shirt.

‘Goodbye beautiful muscles’ You think selfishly.

You chuckle, “Don’t worry, I got you all covered”

You all start having random little conversations about the gig and they talk about how awesome it was. They all get excited when someone mentions how the audience went wild when they started singing She’s American.

You laugh and say, “Yeah, it’s funny though because like they are all singing it yet insulting themselves at the same time”

They all agree with you and then something sprang to mind, and you couldn’t stop yourself from asking. Whether it was a jealous part of you coming out or some other unknown reason, you found the words leaving your mouth. 

“How was the American girl for you Matty? Good pull?” You ask.

His brown eyes meet yours and your heart drops when he confirms, “Yeah, she was good” 

But a second later your heart skipped a beat when he smiles, “But not as good as you”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this rollercoaster!

  


Getting on the tour bus after all the boys had showered was a hectic ordeal. You made sure to get on the huge black bus first so you could choose your own bed. 

You really didn’t want to get stuck underneath one of the boys no matter how much you loved them.

As you walk up the stairs, you say, “Hello” to the driver before making your way down the sleek grey interior. The place was huge. You open the grey curtain that separated the driver from the rest of the bus and walk into the lounge area.

There were two sofas on either side of room that looked really comfortable and you could picture yourself with the boys chilling out there. You spot a decent sized TV in the corner of the room and you place your camera and laptop bag down by the side of the sofa whilst you investigate further.

After walking further down the bus, you open the door that was separating the rooms and you’re greeted with a small kitchen. It resides in between the lounge and the bunk beds and it contains all standard household appliances. There’s a microwave, freezer and fridge in the side of the hallway and then a small sink and counter next to them.

On the opposite side, you see a door that you couldn’t stop your nosy self from opening. You found that there was a toilet and a shower in there which looked very fancy to be on a tour bus. But you weren’t complaining.

As you open the door and move down through to the bunk beds you counted that there were 8 beds all together. A curtain on one of the top bunks was already open and you assume that it had been claimed by the driver because of the different items that lay across the bed. 

You left the bunk alone and move to the back bunks. You open the curtain of the top bunk on your right and threw your rucksack into it. 

You see that the bunks are quite spacious. You had a lot of head room because of how tall the bus was, and you were thrilled with your choice. You also notice a fold away DVD player in the ceiling of your bunk and a light near your pillow.

Happy with your choice of bunk, you jump up onto the bed as you hear the loud boys enter the bus. Deciding to be annoying and hoping to scare one of them you lie down on your side, facing the curtain as you pull it back across you, so you were hidden from sight.

You hear a commotion as you hear them all yell for a top bunk and you had to stop yourself from laughing knowing one was going to be disappointed. Once you hear the door being flung open, you hear curtains begin to slide as they start claiming beds. 

When yours flew open you immediately lean forward a bit and yell, “Boo!” into Matty’s unsuspecting face.

His reaction was brilliant. You immediately start laughing loudly when he yells back at you, not expecting you to be there.

You look around and see that George had got the top bunk opposite yours and Ross had got the other free top bunk. Adam was sat underneath George’s bunk and they were all laughing along with you at Matty’s reaction and now his devastation at not having his own way.

“You little bitch” Matty says, giving you a death stare.

“Awh don’t cry, we can share if you want?” You joke, but then he smirked at you. 

The next thing you know, Matty jumps up onto your bunk and was pressing you down into your mattress. 

“I was fucking joking. Get off me you psycho” You push at him, but he wasn’t moving. 

Matty was slotted between your legs and he was hovering over you, close enough that you could feel his breath fan your face… And you were telling him to move?

Y/B/F would be disappointed. 

“The bed’s going to fucking break, get down” You say, pushing him to the side and thankfully he started to tip off the side of the bed.

Landing easily on his feet, Matty grins at you as you get your whits back. 

“Oh, believe me Y/N, these beds can definitely take the weight of two” Matty says, winking in your direction and the other boys around you start laughing.

Your jaw drops and you look between them, scoffing, “You dirty boys. None of that on this trip… Nooo”

They all laugh at you and Adam points to Matty who had now taken residence underneath your bed. 

“He’s the worst for it” Adam tells you and you scoff.

You then awkwardly lean your head over the side of your bed making sure you had a tight grip on the frame of the bed. You feel your hair fall down around your head and feel the blood rush to your head, so once your curly haired friend makes eye contact with you, you don’t hesitate to put him in his place. 

“None of that underneath my bed… N. O. Spells no” You tell him seriously. 

Matty starts laughing and he begins to pull your hair, so you quickly pick yourself back up and lie down letting your dizzy head go back to normal.

“But if it’s with you Y/N/N will you still be telling me to stop then? Because I will bet money on it that you won’t” Matty flirts and you can hear his smirk. 

You scoff, not knowing what else to say other than, “You’d be so lucky”

The first night on the bus was really funny, because of all the adrenaline from the show none of you really stop chatting for first 2 hours. Jamie and John were also on this bus with you and you already really liked them.

They were really lovely and you couldn’t wait to edit the pictures you got of those lovely guys too. But that was tomorrow mornings problem.

You excuse yourself from them at 2:30am so you could take a quick shower before you went to sleep and when you got out you felt extremely refreshed. All of the lads on stage used the one in the venue and in the interest of saving time, you just opted to use the one on the bus. 

You couldn’t believe what a good night you’d had. Truthfully, you were even excited to edit the photos in the morning. 

When you dry yourself off and your hair was only slightly damp, you got yourself ready for bed. As you look in your bag you realise you’d only brought yourself a few oversized tops and some pyjama booty shorts. Which, in hindsight, you probably should have chosen something more civilised as you were going to be surrounded by men for the next two months.

However, there wasn’t much you could do now. Your shirt came down to just above your mid-thigh and you sighed before leaving the bathroom. 

You were now incredibly thankful that Y/B/F had persuaded you to get your legs waxed before you went away, so at least you didn’t have to bother about shaving your legs before they saw you. That would have also been tricky on a moving bus.

You open the door out into the small corridor which thankfully hides you from them for a few moments longer. You were thankful that Jamie and John’s curtains were now closed too, least you didn’t have to worry about them seeing you just yet. 

Before you move, you quietly announce, “Right before any of you say anything, I _am_ wearing shorts. No, I’m not changing, you can get over it. I’m going to be with you for the next two months so you can get used to it”

They make no sound as you close the door and you don’t even look at them as you walk back over to your bunk. You can feel their eyes burning over your body and you hear a quiet gasp from one of them, you think Matty, when you jump up onto your bunk again.

You turn and face them all as if nothing had just happened and you can see them all looking at each other. You assum Matty’s face was a picture because Adam was looking at him chuckling.

“Well fuck me” George breathes and you all start laughing. 

That made you even at least. But it didn’t stop you from throwing your pillow at him playfully, which he easily caught.

The following morning you were the one of the last to rise out of bed. You hadn’t slept well at all because of the amount of snoring that had filled the room. The constant movement of the bus probably didn’t help either but at least you would sleep later on.

After you get out of bed and quickly go to the bathroom to freshen up, you make your way into the lounge area where the boys groggily greet you. There was a free seat next to George and Ross, so you silently sit down next to them and rest your head on Ross’ shoulder. 

You let out loud sigh and Adam asks, “What’s wrong?”

“I hate you all” You mumble with your eyes closed, not fully adjusting to daylight yet. 

You felt the vibrations of Ross’ chuckle as you rested against him, and then hear Matty ask, “Why?”

“You all snore so loud and I had like two seconds of sleep” You whine before lifting your head off Ross and actually paying attention to them.

You notice that all of them are topless and you have to make a conscious effort to actually look at their faces. You couldn’t complain and you certainly weren’t going to. 

Seeing all of there tattoos was a bit mesmerising for you still, so you had to force yourself not to look.

“Does anyone know where my case is by the way? I asked someone if I could have it for a day before they put it away” You ask the room.

Matty replies, “Your fucking massive case is in the back lounge… Why did you need it that thing anyway?”

You send him a dirty look and say, “It has something in it that is huge, but you’ll all love me for it”

“Doubt it” Matty yawns and you stand up to go and retrieve it. 

“Fine, you’re not sharing it then” You say as you walk to the very back of the bus.

You fell asleep last night before you remembered that you brought it with you. You find your case easily and unzip it, before pulling out your massive black and white fluffy blanket. You sigh in relief feeling it as you wrap it around your head. 

It smelled like home, and was pretty funny because you definitely looked like ET trying to find his way home.

As you drag your king-sized throw back into the other room, the guys laugh when they see you. George and Adam stand up and unwrap you from it and got in themselves. You whine as they did so but George pulls you into him and wraps the blanked around your front.

You lean into him as you couldn’t move much because his arm was trapped around your neck. 

“Ross get in here” You say waving him over holding the blanket out to him. 

He sighs but gets up but you laugh pulling him towards you and wrap the blanket around his shoulders. You couldn’t lie to yourself and say that you didn’t enjoy being in the middle of all these tall men.

So you don’t stop the blissful sigh you let out and you look over to Matty with a smug expression on your face. 

“I can die a happy woman now” You grin, leaning back into George as his hand now dangles over your shoulder which makes the drummer laugh when your eyes meet his. 

However, your focus returns back to Matty. You see him get up off the sofa, but you don’t see him get in at the other side of Ross where the opening was.

Instead, you feel the blanket ride up your leg as Matty crawls underneath the bottom of it. You stumble to the side as he starts to get up but he’s having some difficulty which leads him to grab your bare legs to help him up.

As he stands, you feel his hand trail slowly up your leg and when his eyes meet yours you send him a knowing look. You shake your head slightly as you see his lip twitch into a smirk. 

He looked hot. His curly hair going in every direction and the look he was sending your way was making your stomach flip. That and the fact that his fingertips had just traced up your leg.

It’s at that point that you realise, you don’t even have any of the blanket anymore and you’re just being circled by the boys around you. 

“Yeah I’m stealing this” Adam says, and you whine.

“We can all share” You say, but then the driver, whose name is Dave, walks back through from the driver’s seats and says hello to you all. Before he passes you, Adam asks him if he would take a photo of you all and he happily agrees.

Adam gives him his phone and Dave stands on the sofa to take the picture from above. You’re all huddled together and you’re in the middle of them all. You all smile up at the camera and as soon as the photos done, you move to the side and pull the blanket out of their grips.

When they all groan, you say, “Hey, I have photos to edit… You have fuck all to do until we get to Vegas” 

You take a seat where Matty was previously sat and plonk yourself down. He’s definitely not impressed at you but he takes the seat next to you anyway. 

You reach down the side of the sofa and start getting your stuff ready to edit. When you got your laptop, you immediately start working away once you had the memory card.

The boys chill with you for a little bit and made their own conversations whilst you worked away. About half an hour after you started working, Matty manages to get himself a portion of the blanket, which you give him a fake glare for. 

Of course you didn’t really mind, you weren’t actually not going to let him use it.

When you get uncomfortable from being in the same position for too long, you end up resting your legs over his lap. Due to being so engrossed in your work, you didn’t notice when he starts to run his fingers over your skin under the blanket.

Your gaze was just fixed onto your laptop, which was resting on a fold out table over your knee. It reminded you of the tables in hospitals but obviously a lot nicer.

You had music blasting through your earphones as well and you only notice Matty’s actions when his hand travelled further up your leg. You were just about to finish editing the last photo when your attention fixes onto his movements. He’s hiding his actions very well thanks to your fortunate placing of the table and the fact that he was continuing with his conversation as if nothing was going on.

You could feel heat rising to your cheeks as you feel his fingers move over your skin. You didn’t stop him though, you just send him a knowing look when his dark eyes met yours and you felt his fingers move teasingly further up your thigh.

You don’t react to him, you just got back to work. You didn’t want him to know that he was affecting you. You quickly finish up the last photo and then send them all off to Jamie, leaving you excited for the day ahead. 

Growing tired of Matty’s game you closed your laptop and swung your legs off his, taking the blanket with you. You felt like you were back in high school playing Nervous.

You announce to the room that you were going for a nap before the show later on, which none of the lads seemed to mind about. Just before you left the lounge area, you look back towards Matty who now had a victorious grin on his face. 

The brunette smirks before sending you a cheeky a little wave before you disappear off to the bunks.

The tour was an amazing experience for you. You had bonded with the squad, as you were now called, according to Adam’s Instagram. 

He’d posted the picture of you all in your blanket with the caption: **Squad Goals.**

The comments on that post made you giggle because of how jealous all of the girls were getting. They were calling saying things like **I wish I was her right now** and **Lucky bitch**. They were priceless, it was quite literally what you would have commented a few months ago. ****

There were many things on the trip across America that you’d never let yourself forget and you were only half way through the tour. You would remember every night at the concert you and Adam would have your moment where you did a silly new dance each night just for him and always photographed his reaction.

You would remember the feeling of coming to the back after every show and being enveloped into the biggest hugs by Ross. Which was one of the most comforting feelings in the world to you. 

Growing up your friends were never the girly girl type who’d hug each other so it wasn’t a feeling you commonly received on happy moments.Throughout your life the most hugs you’d received was when you were crying at various funerals and people would try and comfort you. 

Ross had made the embrace a good experience for you again and you tried to find any excuse to get a hug off him every chance you got. Or any of the boys for that matter.

They had become your family and for that you could never thank yourself enough for actually running to catch that train. That moment now seemed to you like it was years in the past. 

Your little squad had quickly become the most important thing in your life, and you didn’t know what you would do without them.

George was definitely giving Y/B/F a run for her money despite her calling you for an hour or two every day. George was the annoying older brother that you wished you’d always had. You messed about and annoyed each other all the time on the bus. You played multiple pranks on him and he did the same back to you. You ate his food and he ate yours and yet he was still your best friend.

And there was Matty. 

You and Matty had grown extremely close on the trip, yet none of the other boys knew. If they did, they were really good at pretending to be oblivious.

After the second gig, you decided it was best to get up before all the boys so they couldn’t distract you and you would have the rest of the day to mess about with them. But every day for the first week when you slipped out of bed in the morning, Matty would always be awake and slap your arse as soon as your feet touched the floor.

You found that for some odd reason Matty never closed his bunk’s curtain. You found it strange at first, but you quickly grew used to it. 

You thought that he probably didn’t want to miss out on anything.

Each time he did it you send him a death stare and he chuckled at you when you flashed two fingers his way. By the end of the first week, you actually remembered what he did every morning and caught his hand. 

He looks, shock clear on his face when you crouch down to his level with his hand still in your grip.

The other boys were still asleep so you lean closer to him and say, “Carry on slapping my arse Healy and something will be going up yours”

He removes his hand from your grip and instead pulls you closer, nearly causing you to fall on top of him. You look down at him in shock and he smirks up at you. 

He leans up and whispers in your ear, “Kinky, I like it”

You shove him away playfully, whilst rolling your eyes and shaking your head before you walked off into the lounge. You don’t notice Matty looking after you longingly.

Every night at the concerts you had found yourself back stage with the same crew member begging for your help to give Matty his stuff for Sincerity is Scary. So, it had quickly just turned into part of your job to give him that. For the second and third nights he would hold you by your waist and peck the side of your mouth and you’d wish him luck before he went back out.

After that though Matty had started pecking your lips instead and slowly it started to be a habit of yours. You would lean into the kiss and as the end of the tour grew closer you found that the kisses weren’t as fast anymore.

One night though, you were in a rush to get back down to the stage. You really wanted to get pictures of Matty on the treadmill during the instrumental part of the song. 

So you’d quickly help him into his gear and lean in to him for your nightly kiss. However, Matty pulls himself away and you feel like an idiot.

You give him a stern look and he smirks at you, his hands grasping your waist as he pulls you into him. You try to keep your breathing even whilst he has a grip of you.

“Don’t tease” You say as he leans towards you, causing you to do the same. 

But he again moves himself away.

“Fine then” You say in a huff, turning around and you go to walk away. 

However, Matty spins you back around by grabbing a hold of your wrist and he pulls you back into his body. His performing attitude was incredibly sexy, and you weren’t complaining with him using it at that particular moment in time.

“You know I’m a tease” He grins just before he catches your lips with his. 

You feel his fingers dig into your waist, keeping you against him, and you find your fingers slipping underneath the back of his hat and pulling at his hair. You find yourself getting lost in the moment until you feel his tongue dart across your bottom lip.

You pull yourself away from him with a smirk. You push him back onto the stage and turn around as he grins in your direction, watching as you walk away into the darkness.

That was the only night on the tour so far that he didn’t kiss another girl when they played Fallingforyou and you found yourself extremely happy that only you got a kiss that night. It made you feel special in a way, and being special to Matty made your heart flutter.

On the tour, you’d also become really good friends with the guys in No Rome and Pale Waves. You were always chatting to Heather about how much you liked her clothes or her shoes and how you wanted her whole wardrobe. Rome had persuaded you to go a crazy hair colour which is what your plan was before the next gig.

Before the last concert, you’d gone to a shop and bought yourself the bleach and hair dye and left it on the bus. Obviously you didn’t put it away properly though because Adam had just found it. 

“Matty, you doing some crazy hair shit again?” Adam yells down the bus which causes you all to congregate in the back lounge to see what he was on about.

He pulls out the bright red hair dye from the paper bag and shook it at you all. 

“Yeah, that’s actually mine” You say looking around them.

“I was hoping one of you could do it for me because I’ve never done it myself before and I know at least you two have done” You say, looking between Adam and Matty.

“Yeah, Matty’s your best bet there” Adam says handing you the bag. 

You take it from him graciously before looking towards Matty questioningly. You really hope that he’d help you. 

“Will you do the honour of helping me Healy? If we start now, I can get it nice before the show?” You ask, checking the time on your phone. 

It was 11am and you were excited for new hair.

He takes the bag off you and says, “Come on then Love” before walking to the bathroom.

“Wish me luck guys” You say walking down the corridor and they murmur ‘good luck’s as you walk into the bathroom. 

You smile at Matty as you see him sat on the toilet seat waiting for you.

“Where do you want me?” You ask and he points towards the side of the tall shower tray and you sit on the ground and lean against the back of it. 

You watch as he preps all of the stuff to bleach your hair first and once its ready tells you to “Take your top off”

“Excuse me?” You ask and he looks at you as if you’re stupid. 

“Do you want it to leak through the towel and it strip your top of colour as well as your hair?” Matty questions, now looking at you like you’re the stupid one.

“Any excuse for you to get me undressed” You sigh and lift up your black top and throw it to the other side of the small room. 

You notice Matty’s eyes dart down to your red bra and how he continues to stare at your breasts as he passes you a towel.

“Eyes are up here Matty” You tell him, smirking when his eyes fix on yours again. 

You quickly wrap the towel around your neck and let it fall so it covers your chest and you turn your back to Matty sliding closer to him so he can start bleaching your hair.

You want it bright red so you thought bleaching your hair first would be the way to make sure you get as much colour as you can for as long as you can. After a long while, Matty had performed a miracle and your hair was practically platinum blonde. 

Something which the man himself was actually quite proud of. He was going full hairdresser mode too as Matty leans your head over the shower tray to start washing the bleach out of your hair.

He’s taken his shirt off too, claiming he didn’t want to accidentally get anything on the material, and was leaning over you to get to your hair. This meant that you were very distracted by your view that you didn’t really take note of your uncomfortable position. 

All you could see in your vision was Matty’s upper body and you’d start to focus on his jawline as he washes your hair.

My god he was something to behold. You also watch the tattoos on his arms move as his muscles tensed as he pulled on your hair.

Once that was done, he makes you go and dry your hair whilst he gets himself a drink and within 5 minutes you had messily blow dried your hair which was platinum blonde. You walked to Adam with your towel still around your shoulders, keeping you decent, and when the guitarist looks up at you, he says that you both look like twins.

You giggle sitting yourself down next to him and start taking a few selfies with him whilst your hair stayed this colour for a few minutes. You decide to get a selfie with each of them, including Jamie and John, like this because you wouldn’t always have this hair colour. 

The more you look at yourself with your hair this colour, the more you like it. Maybe you should go this colour permanently at some point.

You make all the boys get in a group photo and pull a stupid face, which you you loved so much you set it as your lock screen. After that though, Matty drags you back into the bathroom and starts lathering your hair in the red dye. 

You both make light conversation as he makes sure to cover all of your hair in the red dye and you made jokes about his hairdressing skills. He even explains some hair stuff to you too, like about how you have to do the roots last because the dye works faster there.

“I think the world’s missing out on your true talent, hairdresser Healy” You joke as he starts finishing up the roots. 

Soon enough, your full head was done and Matty was twisting it into a ball on the top of your head. Once a plastic bag was placed over your head, to try and keep the heat in or something, Matty removes his gloves that made him look like a serial killer.

He lets out a sarcastic laugh at you calling him a hairdresser again as you both walk out of the bathroom. The dye needed to be on your hair for a while longer, but you were already itching to see the final result. 

You perch on one of the sofas in the lounge next to Ross who starts laughing at your hair and you playfully nudge him away.

You look back around towards Matty and ask, “So, are you gunna be Emo with me and Heather then later on?” 

You were excited as you had already started planning your outfit. Rome was going to take your pictures before the show, and you were so happy to go full emo for a night.

“Yeah sure” Matty nods towards you and then his eyes lit up. 

“Imma dye my hair too… Never gone properly red before” He says abruptly, standing up.

“Erm no… You can’t do that” You tell him, and he looks down at you in fake disgust. 

“It’s happening” He tells you and you try and argue against it again.

“No, you can’t do that to the fans… If I was coming to see you, I’d be fuming that you changed your hair within a day” You tell him and he looks at you like a zombie, with dead eyes. 

You look towards the rest of the boys for help, but they all don’t seem to care.

“I don’t really give a shit Y/N/N, you gunna help me or not?” He asks and you sigh getting up. 

He takes your hand and drags you back into the bathroom and he sits you down on the toilet seat he sits in front of you with his back to you whist he gets his own bleach ready.

As he’s talking you through what to do, you can’t help but run your hands through his curls. They are so soft, and you keep absentmindedly pulling on them, not really paying attention to what he’s telling you. You’re sure he knows this though because when he hands you the bleach, he tells you what to do again and you follow his orders.

Roots last, make sure everywhere gets covered. Be generous when you apply it or it won’t work. You definitely had it under control. 

Or you seemed to anyway because Matty didn’t seem to give you anymore instructions. You found it quite therapeutic actually. 

You start absentmindedly singing along to a tune that you could hear playing in the other room and you grin when Matty starts harmonising with you. Once you’re done with his hair, you both just sit and look at each other with grins on your faces singing along to different songs that come on.

After your own little personal concert, you could see that Matty’s hair had slowly turned the platinum that yours had just been. Matty advised that you should leave your dye in for as long as possible, so it took to your hair more.

“I think yours is ready to be washed Matty” You tell him and watch as he gets up to have a look in the mirror. 

When he agrees with you, he sits on the floor with his head leant over the side of the tall shower tray.

He tells you to come and wash his hair and pats his lap telling you to sit on it. You straddle him, as there’s not enough room to stand to the side of him to do it, trying to keep your cheeks from heating up and quickly reach over him to turn on the shower. As you start washing his hair you feel Matty’s hands rest on your thighs.

You were too busy trying to your job done to notice that his gaze was fixed on the upper half of your body. Matty so badly wanted to touch you. He wished you were straddling him with no top on and pulling on his hair, in a completely different situation than the one he was currently in.

That’s what he thought about until he saw dark ink on your ribcage, just under your bra when the towel moved forward a little. He was confused about it as you’d not told him you got anymore tattoo’s since you met. 

He gently moves the towel a little just so he could see it and he was a little surprised at what he found. He could tell the tattoo was newer than the one on your arm, but it wasn’t fresh. He was really intrigued to find out when you got it. 

“When did you get this?” Matty asks, running his thumb over the tattoo. 

He feels you jump a little at the contact you obviously weren’t prepared for. He holds his smirk back though as he actually wants answers out of you, which he was certain you wouldn’t give him if he was teasing you. 

Your stomach drops a little at his question. You hoped he’d never see it, you were a little embarrassed that he had. 

“Erm, I got it about a month before we came away” You say, your eyes flick to his for a second and see him still looking at your skin. 

Your skin felt significantly hotter where he now held your waist, his thumb still rubbing across it back and forth. His hands felt huge on your body, like he could hold you in place easily if he wanted to. 

You didn’t need to be thinking about those sort of things though when you were straddling him. You’d be more jittery than you already were. 

Matty caught your eyes, and you could see the humour in them when he asks, “And where did you get it?”

“Just a place near my flat back home” You brush it off but he holds your waist a little tighter. 

This causes you to look back down at him and he asks you, “Not what I meant, was it Sweetheart?”

He was right. You knew he was asking you where you got his handwriting from.

“You were writing your possible setlists out and I took a picture of it. Being one of my favourite songs and all, I wanted it tattooed” You tell him, before looking down to see his hand still gently caressing your skin.

You’d got ‘Love It If We Made It’ in his handwriting tattooed with your best friend a while ago now. It was one of your favourite off A Brief Inquiry and when you saw it in Matty’s handwriting lay there on a piece of paper in front of you, you had to take a picture. 

It looked like calligraphy in a way, except a little scruffier. But you didn’t mind, it was raw like the song itself. 

It made it even more special. 

He asks, “Why in my writing though?”

“You wrote the song” You shrug, “Thought it was fitting that it was your handwriting”

Matty grins at that, he knew you’d have an answer for him. However, he does say, “Could have asked me, you know? I’d have written it a little neater”

You shake your head, running your fingers though his hair again trying to finish your task at hand. 

“You weren’t ever meant to see it” You say, “It’s embarrassing”

“Plus…” You continue, “I like it as it is. You weren’t thinking about it being perfect when you wrote it and I know what you’re like… You’d have written it about fifty times before you were happy with it”

“Know me so well, don’t you Y/N/N?” Matty smiles, catching your eye again. 

“Like to think so” You grin.

His gaze moves back to your tattoo and he smiles at it once more. He can’t really control his smile seeing his writing on your beautiful skin. 

“It’s pretty” Matty admits, he does really like the look of it on you. It looks soft and delicate on your skin. “Don’t need to be embarrassed… I like it”

“That’s the embarrassing part” You grin a little. 

You share a little knowing look but nothing more is said about it.

When you finish, you help him up and you blow dry his hair for him so you could apply the red dye. Matty had the same idea as you to take pictures whilst having his blonde hair back. He gets out his polaroid and takes a picture of the two of you even though your hair was still a red ball of mess with a bag over it. 

That reminds you to grab your Polaroid that you’d recently bought on the trip. You’d been very jealous of Matty and George’s pictures and you wanted to be as extra as them. 

You’d taken a lot and you weren’t even sorry about it. Each one held a good memory and you loved them.

“Time to wash yours out” Matty announces after you’d taken a picture on yours. 

You left it on your bed to develop and whilst he washes your hair out. You end up looking at his chest again marvelling at his tattoos this time as he was straddled over you again.

Your gaze ends up fixing on his We Are Kings tattoo and you find yourself tracing it with your fingertip as it trails down into his jeans. You didn’t even realise you were doing it until he stops washing your hair out to look down at you.

You see his now blonde hair fall over his face and he looks down at you with a smirk. You immediately stop your movements and whisper an apology to him as he starts to wash your hair again.

After that moment though you could feel a tension in the air between the two of you. You decide to close your eyes and focus on the feeling of him dragging his fingers through your hair.

However, that didn’t prove to be the best idea considering the way you react to someones fingers running though your hair.

You obviously lose all of your sense of control because when you feel him grab a fistful of your hair, you moan quietly. You pray to god that he didn’t hear it but the next second you felt his hands leave your hair alone, leaving the shower running.

You open your eyes to see Matty smirking down at you and a second later he’s started to lean down towards you. When his lips connect to yours it felt like the room had been set on fire. The heat between the two of you was fierce and you were both hungry for more.

Your hands went into the back of his hair and when you pulled on it, you hear him groan. You smirk into the kiss when you hear that but Matty was quick to remind you that he was very much in control of the kiss.

He retaliates by harshly pulling on the hair at the back of your neck causing you to moan again. That was when his tongue made its way into your mouth and you died and went to heaven.

You don’t think you’d ever been so worked up by someone kissing you. The weeks of tension between you, even the build up to it today was all worth it for this moment now. 

Kissing him was addicting. If you were honest with yourself, you’d wanted to kiss him since he’d first kissed you back at the bar, the day you got the job.

You could smell his aftershave even more now with him being this close to you and it made you hungrier for him. You were tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck, silently begging for more.

After managing to get a whine out of you, Matty detaches his lips from your now swollen ones and moves them to your neck. He starts nipping and sucking at your skin then, whilst his hands move down your body.

“Fuck” You groan, as he litters kisses all over your neck and leaves marks as he continues.

You had to bite your lip to stop the sounds that threatened to escape from your mouth. Your fingers tangle in his hair when he’d decides to suck in one place continuously. 

Your breathing was heavy, and you tilted your head to the side to give him more access to it. He took full advantage and gets another whine out of you as he relishes in the fact you were tugging on his hair. 

You tug on it once more so his lips move back up to yours, and thankfully the curly haired man complies with your movements and he once again kisses you like he’s been starved of contact for months. It seems like he had though because Matty seems to get flustered by whats happening. 

To you it seems like he can’t decide on where he wants his lips. One minute they are on yours, and the next he’s kissing his way down your jaw and back to your neck.

It was at that moment though, that you both hear George yell something to Ross on the other side of the door and it brought you back to reality. 

“Shit” You whisper, pulling Matty’s head away from your neck.

You watch him as he looks over you. You were both breathing heavily, and you realise that your towel had fell from around your neck. 

“Reds definitely your colour” Matty says breathlessly, taking in your appearance. 

His eyes go from your red bra to your bright red hair and to the fresh red marks that litter your neck.

You both catch yourselves looking longingly at each other until you hear George’s voice, knocking you both back into reality again.

“Shit. What are they going to think?” You croak and Matty chuckles at your hazy state.

He lifts himself back up so he’s hovering above you again, whilst saying, “I don’t really care” 

Matty starts tugging on your hair again and he watches the red dye disappear down the drain.

Once your hair was done, you blow dry it quickly. Thankfully none of the other boys were in the back lounge so before you even dry your hair, you quickly apply concealer to the marks on your neck. 

Once that was done though, you dry your hair and you absolutely love it.

As the sunlight hit it, your hair looks like it was on fire. You quickly threw on one of the lads’ shirts on that was lying about and ran through squealing to them in excitement. You were wafting it from side to side and Ross was videoing it as you did it and you kept on saying you loved it.

Matty was sat next to George and he grins at you, loving how ecstatic you are and at the fact he’d noticed the marks on your neck had magically disappeared.

You kept running your fingers through your hair, asking if they liked it. They all nodded, and you were buzzing with energy. You got them all together for a group Polaroid and Matty and George made you take ones on theirs as well.

Before you knew it though, you were back in the bathroom having to put Matty’s red dye on. Thankfully, he wasn’t facing you as you did this, so when he kept flirting with you and asking where the marks on your neck had gone, he couldn’t see your reaction.

The rest of the day went without any more drama other than Matty’s fingers finding their way underneath your shirt and playing with the waistband of your jeans as you wash the dye out of his hair. You had received a few more stolen kisses from him whilst in the bathroom but not like it was before.

It was now two hours until you were due to arrive at the next location, so you decide you want to straighten your hair. So as you were doing that, you were chatting away the boys.

“George can I please straighten your hair before you decide to cut it all off?” You plead, not really taking no for an answer. 

You move over to him once yours is done and start straightening it. Matty asks if you would straighten his hair for the show and you happily complied once his hair was dry.

It looked a little odd straight and red, almost wig like. But it was again annoying because he pulled it off.

You took selfies with him with your matching hair and you took serious ones and stupid ones. You got some cute ones as well, like the ones back on the train to London. 

One of him kissing your cheek and another of you both messing up each other’s hair. He changes your home screen from one of your trip to London to one of you both with messy hair laughing away.

You got a lot of them on your Polaroid’s as well which was adorable. You find yourself needing to buy more picture cartridges for it and you groan realising George was right, you should have just bulk bought them.

As the tour continued, you felt yourself start catching the feelings for Matty that you’d been denying for so long. Between the stolen kisses that you shared and the constant flirting between the two of you, you found yourself getting closer and closer as the days passed.

You realise how emotionally invested you are after an evening that you all had free on May 20th. You were all travelling to Washington for the show the next day and the boys had grown bored, so they’d got their instruments out.

In the beginning you just observed them all working together cohesively. It was interesting to see them all bounce off each other in a musical setting, especially when you could tell Matty was on the verge of creating something new for Notes. 

But you could see him struggling. He kept playing whatever it was on the miniature keyboard that lay in his lap and you could hear him humming along to it. 

Whatever it was seemed to be be really bugging him though, because you could see him getting stressed out. That was what made you get up from your seat next to John and head to the kitchen. 

You grab a chocolate bar out of the fridge, knowing now that Matty liked his chocolate chilled, and head back out to him. Thankfully, the seat beside Matty was free so you took the seat next to him. 

You hold the chocolate bar out to him and smile, “I know it probably doesn’t help you singing but you look like you need one”

His brown eyes meet your Y/E/C ones then and he offers you a sad smile as he takes the treat off you. His gaze stays on you whilst he opens the wrapper as he says, “That obvious?”

“Just a little” You say, resting your head on the settee so you could still look at him easily. 

He takes a bite of the chocolate and as he chews it, he breaks a fresh piece off and offers it to you. You take it with a gracious smile and you both sit there eating for a minute. 

You both listen to the others around you for a minute, listening to the mash of music that they were all individually creating and you smile. You really enjoy these little jam sessions, they didn’t happen often enough.

After another minute, Matty sighs and moves his keyboard to the fold out table away from him and this causes you to look back to him. You can see he looks glum and that doesn’t sit too well with you. 

“Whats up?” You ask as you move a little closer to him.

The curly haired red head looks to you and sighs a little. He then decides to mirror how your sat because he turns to face you, resting his head on the back of the seat too. He still looks a little down but you’re hopeful he talks to you about it. 

“Feel like my heart’s not in it” Matty tells you a little quieter. 

You pout a little at that feeling a little bad for him, “In what way? The song or the album?”

“I don’t know. Both maybe. I’m just stressed out” He tells you honestly. 

You nod understanding. Making music on the road for an album he’d promised this year was a little daunting to even you, and you weren’t even the one making the music. 

“Maybe you need a little break” You suggest, moving a little closer so you could still hear him over the sound of the other instruments in the room. 

He sighs a little again then, the stress obviously eating away at him. Matty says, “The tours been a break. We haven’t made anything new in weeks”

“Matty it’s not a break, you’ve been performing every night. That’s not easy on your body or your mind” You remind him. 

“But I’ve done it before and made music on the road”

“Yeah but you were younger back then, probably had more energy when you were coming up with songs for I Like It When You Sleep” You joke a little, a smile gracing your lips when you go to take ahold of his hand. 

He thankfully allows you to take his hand and you let your thumb run over the back of his hand as you talk to him. 

He’d looking at your actions when he chuckles in response to what you said. “Yeah I guess. Still though, it’s discouraging not being able to do it now”

You nod understanding him. You don’t think you could do it, and the fact that he’d already written 3 and half albums was amazing to you. 

“I guess some things just take time” You say, trying to offer a little peace at mind for him so he didn’t feel the need to rush anything out. 

Matty nods, his red curls falling over his eyes a little. He desperately needed his hair cutting, but he refused, being stubborn like always. 

“I promised the album this year though”

“This year ends on December thirty-first. You could release it then and you’d still have kept your promise” You grin. 

“Don’t pressure yourself to make anything you aren’t sincere about. Fans will wait, you know they will” You assure him, “Besides, you swore you weren’t making another album after A Brief Inquiry and look where you are now, already have a single out and half of the album finished. You’re doing amazing”

“Thanks Y/N/N” Matty grins before picking your hand up to kiss the back of it for a long moment. 

You smile watching him do so and then you just sit there looking at each other waiting for him to speak again. He was no doubt processing your words. 

Something which he seems to confirm when he says, “Yeah… I just don’t know how much longer I can stand it when I’m getting nowhere”

You grin and say, “I’ve not heard you sing anything yet”

“Because I can’t think of lyrics” Matty says with a pointed look, as if to tell you that you should already know that. 

You joke with him a little, grinning as you say, “You’ve been talking to me, you haven’t been thinking of any”

Matty laughs a little then and your heart warms at the sound. That is until it fades and he seems to slip further into his melancholy, “I just can’t Y/N/N”

“How can you be sure if you won’t try?” You teasingly ask with a raised eyebrow, and you seem to have him stumped there. 

“I really like that tune you were humming. Sounds like the start of a good chorus” You smile encouragingly. 

“Yeah?” Matty asks you. 

You nod, “Hum it for me again?” 

Matty does as requested and you hear him softly hum the tune to you. It’s a slow one, but you imagine it could literally be anything at this point, whatever it would form though, you were sure it would be good. 

Your smiling at him the whole time he hums it and when he’s finished he asks, “Can you think anything to go into it”

“Lyrics?” You question and he nods.

“You’ll have to play it for me a few times. I’m not too sure” You say honestly. 

You were sort of good at creating parodies of songs you knew in school in your music lessons, but thinking of lyrics to a song that didn’t exist yet and was so stripped back was bound to be difficult. You really felt for Matty. 

Matty reluctantly lets go of your hand to bring the keyboard back over to his lap. Both of you now sit up and you sit yourself directly beside Matty so your shoulders are touching. 

You pay attention to the notes as he plays and hums the tune at the same time. Nothing springs to mind after the first few plays and you tell him that but he almost looks like he wants to cry. 

You take his hand back giving it a squeeze, as he was playing with his other one anyway, and you tell him to stop stressing. You didn’t need him to breakdown mid tour because of a tune that may have never been destined to be anything anyway. 

Matty plays it on and off for about ten minutes and you rest your head down on his shoulder. You close your eyes listening to him repeat the tune now and again and you start repeating it in your mind too. 

All of a sudden though, when Matty starts playing he hears you softly sing along to his tune, “Tonight”

You elongated the word as you sang it to fit with his tune but Matty’s ears picked up instantly. You felt him pick up his head off yours immediately and you look up at him. 

“Did you sing ‘tonight?” He asks and you nod at him. 

Matty plays the tune again and sings along to the first _maybe_ lyric and he smiles as he drags the word out. This really seems to peak his interest and things start getting a bit easier from there. 

You tell him that you just thought thats what it sounded like he was humming in your head, and thats also the same way you think of the next lyric, “I wish I…”

“It just really sounds like you’re singing ‘I wish’” You tell him and Matty seems to really like the song of it and he stats trying to fill the rest of his sentence. 

He struggles for a few minutes before it seems to click in his head when he’s aimlessly looking down at your now interlaced hands. 

Matty softly sings, “Tonight, I wish I was your boy… I… Tonight” and then he starts humming the rest. 

You grin at him at that point. “That sounds really good” You tell him honestly. 

“Yeah?” He wonders. 

You nod, the smile not leaving your lips. You give his hand another squeeze and say, “Sounds amazing already”

His heart filled itself with adoration for you then and he didn’t stop himself from leaning towards you and kissing your forehead. You try your best not to grin like a complete idiot at that. 

“Thank you Darling” Matty smiles and you just smile back. 

After that you let him get on with it. He seems to find the rhythm to the rest of the song and he starts jotting down a few things. 

After another ten minutes of sitting beside Matty, you’d started to tune in on Adam playing a familiar tune and when his eyes find yours the flick over to Matty’s guitar that was just lay untouched across the room. 

You turn to the man beside you and ask, “Can I play your guitar please?”

“Yeah, course” Matty says and you give his hand one last final squeeze before you get up and leave him to his budding new song. 

Once you’d collected the instrument, you sit yourself down next to Adam so he can teach you the last bit of Girls. You were getting pretty good and you pick the last bit up really quickly, earning praise from the men around you. 

“So, it’s literally just this at the end?” You ask Adam as you play it for him. 

He was listening to you over the noise of the other boys playing. George was sat on his Cajon and was tapping away on it to a random beat he was creating. Ross was on his acoustic bass, Jamie on his guitar, and John on his alto saxophone and Matty was now singing any lyric that came to mind whilst playing on the small keyboard.

Your acoustic guitar echoes out the final part to Girls and when you got it right Adam cheers and you high five him. You both chucke to yourselves and then you start to play the song from the beginning. 

You’d noticed George start playing giving you a beat to play to and Ross got involved as well. 

Matty was on his phone but you were too busy concentrating on your guitar to notice. When it gets to the first verse you start singing, “Bite your face to spite your nose… Seventeen and a half years old”

You look around the boys as you do so. Adam is smiling at you encouragingly and you look to Ross and George who seem pleasantly surprised at your singing voice.

“Worrying about my brother finding out, Where’s the fun in doing what your told” You carry on as your head whips around to Matty as he joins in with you.

You and Matty were singing in harmony with each other as you carry on playing and the other boys did their backing vocals parts as well. You were having so much fun and the smile never left your face. The other boys fade out at the end of the song and left you to finish it off.

When you got it right you pause for a second before you let out a squeal. The other boys cheer, and you had to say that night was the highlight of being on the road with them.

Later that night, when you assume all the other boys are asleep, you started watching Netflix on your phone with your earphones in. You’d gone undisturbed for a solid hour before you got a text from the man in the bunk below yours. 

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as you tap on Matty’s message, completely discarding your programme. He was more interesting and more important than it anyway. 

You wait for the messages app to load and you click Matty’s unread texts immediately. 

**Thank you so much for the help today Angel xx**

**Means the world to me, honestly x**

You can’t get the smile off your face as you read and reread the messages. You just felt pure joy flood your system. 

**Anytime Matty, you know where to find me x**

You then see the three dots bubble up on your screen and you anxiously wait for his reply. It takes a minute or two but when you receive it, you see its a video. 

As it starts playing, you gasp a little seeing yourself with the band singing and playing along to Girls. You forgot that Matty videoed everything they did in the little jam sessions they had just in case he couldn’t remember an idea.

You watch it and you feel your heartbeat accelerate. It was such a wholesome video and you’d really had the best day of your life. 

There was nothing better than being with the people you love, your friends and now your family.

You smile when you see your smile on the screen get bigger when Matty had joined in with you and could see that Matty’s gaze in the video was constantly fixed on you. 

Once the video finished, you saw another message come through.

**A beautiful voice to go with a beautiful girl x**

It was at that point that you stopped trying to contain your feelings. You just let yourself begin to fall for him. 

And truthfully you didn’t mind falling this time, you’d been feeling like you were tripping and waiting for the fall for months. But here it finally was. 

You knew that Matty was still awake and you knew his curtain would be open like it always was. So, you extended your tattooed arm out from underneath your curtain and opened your hand up for him to take. 

Within seconds you felt his hand gently take yours and he intertwines your fingers. His thumb caressed the back of your hand for a good while and you felt complete in a naive way. 

He was just holding your hand but it felt like so much more than that. Because his grip on your hand never faltered, you felt like he’d always be there for you. 

He was just caring in the cutest of ways, always having a laugh with you despite being so stressed and he always brightened your day no matter what he did. Even just smiling at you warmed your heart. 

You felt like you were just about to fall asleep when you felt something other than Matty’s thumb touch your skin. You felt his lips on the back of your hand, something which he only could have done if he’d sat himself up out of bed. 

You smiled at the sensation, encouraged it even by giving his hand a little squeeze. That seemed to give Matty some encouragement too because his kisses then start to move up your arm until his lips danced up over your tattoo. 

Before you knew it though, he’d silently stood himself up and his small innocent kisses reached the top of your arm before the curtain hid the rest of you. You pull you curtain back slowly, not wanting to make any noise and you were immediately greeted with a very familiar face. 

You decide to give a kiss of your own this time though. You unlace your fingers from his and let them rest on his neck, pulling him towards you so your lips could meet his. 

The kiss was just a peck, followed by a slightly longer peck, until it was a kiss. One, two, three more soft kisses and you pull away in hopes that you’d encouraged him enough to join you in your bunk. 

Not with the intension to start anything sexual, as you sure as hell wouldn’t be agreeing to anything like that happening between you for the first time in a bunk bed. But you encouraged it enough that when you silently offered for him to join you he jumped at the offer. 

So then he quite literally jumps to your bunk, whilst you pressing yourself against the back of it to give him some room to get comfy before either of you decide how you want to be lay beside one another. Matty lay himself down on his side too and reach back over to you to trap you in some more kisses. 

You love them, each small one, each slightly longer one. It made you want to kiss him all the time, even if they were just innocent ones. 

After your curtain closed, more kisses were shared that made both yours and Matty’s hearts beat faster. But after a while you both settle yourselves down and slowly slip into a deep slumber. 

Matty was lay on his back, with his arm around you and you were lay against his topless chest, your head buried into his neck. Both of you, unknowingly to the other, agree that the company of another next to you whilst going to sleep felt amazing.

Matty’s heartbeat, that you felt against your palm, was the thing that lulled you to sleep in the end. But you couldn’t help but think that everything in your life was heaven.

Your job, your friends turned family, the tour, your photographs. Everything was just so completely and utterly perfect. 

~*~*~*~

You spoke too soon. 

The buzz of the trip had gotten to you leaving you in a happy bubble and you’d let your cynical mind turn slightly less negative. 

The bubble burst the next day and you had no idea what had so suddenly changed.

Matty was different. He was quiet and there was no flirting with you at all which at first seemed to be a gift sent from god, but you quickly noticed that something wasn’t right.

Everything was fine when you both woke up early, your slumber disturbed by Matty kissing your head every so often and his fingertips tracing their way up and down your arm. It was definitely a lovely way to wake up.

After a few kisses were shared you both decided to get up and get some breakfast from the small kitchen. You knew Matty didn’t usually sleep well so it wasn’t uncommon for him to join you for breakfast in general. 

You were thankful that you were both the first up as you didn’t want any of the others to ask why Matty had been in your bunk and not his own. You didn’t air any of this to Matty though, you just both had a nice, peaceful breakfast and you both say “Hello” to the others when they slowly filtered in. 

The problems arose though when you left the group of men to head back to bed. You were tired still, even considering you’d probably say you’s had one of the best nights sleep last night. 

You just needed the extra few hours of sleep to try and re-energise yourself. But when you woke up about 2 and a half hours later, Matty was different. 

The other boys notice his change in mood as well but when you ask them about it, they didn’t tell you anything that may have been the cause of it. That night at the show, it was also completely different.

Matty didn’t come to the front of the stage to ruffle your hair like he’d done for the past 22 shows during the TooTime instrumental. When it came to you having to give him his Sincerity is Scary stuff, he pretty much snatched them off you and put them on himself before returning to the stage without so much as a thank you.

When it came to them performing Fallingforyou he’d practically jumped into the crowd and shoved his tongue into the first female he found. This hurt you more because for the past 7 shows he hadn’t done it at all. You couldn’t help but feel the lump rise in your throat as you fought the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes. 

‘What had changed?’ You wondered.

You took a few deep breathes and averted your gaze from him and the screens. You felt sick to your stomach and you had no idea what had changed so rapidly between you.

All you knew was that you couldn’t look at him for the rest of the gig, so you focused your efforts on getting better pictures of George. This led to you spending most of the time at either side of the stage.

You let out a sigh of relief when you got your hug off Ross when you went back stage and held onto him tightly. You held onto him for much longer than you usually did causing him to ask if you were okay, which you then proceeded to lie to him about.

Matty hadn’t even interacted with you backstage after the show which made you both sad and angry. When you got into the bus you went straight into your bunk and tried to sleep which thankfully came quickly. 

You just wanted the day to end.

The next day you woke up with a banging headache and your eyes hurt from the tears that you had held back the day before. As you got out of bed you noticed that Matty was on his phone, so you politely say, “Morning” to him but he didn’t reply and turned the opposite way in his bunk. 

The morning after that his curtain was closed and that somehow hurt even more.

The days after that there was a more peaceful atmosphere between the boys as they’d had a few days to gather themselves before the show in New York. It had always been a dream of yours to go to New York and the boys knew that very well by now.

Before the tour started you had told them about your love for the city and about all the different things you wanted to see. They had promised you they would take you everywhere in their free time between their interviews that they had been asked to do before the show.

Despite Matty’s mood, they did live up to their promise and they show you around the city. George had treated you to a big ice cream and you got yourself a hotdog from a hotdog stand which is something you’d always wanted to do. Your mood had really picked up and you were almost sad to go back to reality later in the week.

Your happiest memory of New York was when you all went to Liberty Island and got your pictures taken in front of the Statue of Liberty. Matty was in a decent mood compared to how he had been recently, and things seemed to be looking up. 

He even smiles for the pictures that you’d taken of your little squad.

On the day of their show in the Darien Lake Amphitheatre, you were all up and eating your lunch before they had to head out to an interview. You were extremely thankful you didn’t have to go, and you planned on binging The Office on Netflix.

Whilst you were eating, you notice that things seem to be getting slight back to normal with Matty. He was joking around with you and sending comments your way like he used to which you were happy about. The last 11 days had been difficult for you. 

You just wanted your friend back.

About an hour after they got back from their interview, you were looking through your Instagram and noticed a promotional video of Harry Styles. You turned the volume up on it so you could listen, and you heard Kiwi playing in the background which picked up your mood. 

It was your favourite song of his.

The video was of him doing a modelling shoot and at one point when a certain clip was shown you let out a satisfied “Oooo” 

You couldn’t deny that Harry was very good looking, and he had an amazing body. And that vein that popped out on his neck when he sang was something God had given the world to worship.

“What’s got you all excited?” George questions, looking at your phone.

You happily show him the video so you could watch it again. George just starts grinning at you not being able to get rid of your own smile. 

“Harry Styles is beautiful” You say, and the video continued playing.

“I’d give a kidney to photograph him. He is stunning and so talented and just the sweetest person to ever exist” You daydream.

You heard someone exaggeratedly cough then and you look up. Your eyes meet Adam’s and you giggle. 

“Of course, not as sweet as you Adam… But I would do just about anything to be given the chance to photograph him” You say honestly.

Photographing someone as big as him would be amazing. Just the music alone was amazing, but being able to do your dream job at the same time was something you would die for.

For you that would be almost as good as the job you currently had. The 1975 was your favourite music to listen to, but Harry was a close second. 

But you wouldn’t change your current job for the world.

You’re then brought out of your thoughts when you hear Matty murmur something which causes you to look up at him questioningly. 

“What?” You ask, waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to share.

Matty locks his eyes with yours in a stern gaze as he questions, “Why don’t you go and photograph him then?” 

“I want to, believe me” You say half smiling at him, but very clearly jokingly.

“Well go and do it then” Matty says harshly. 

“You could give us all a break and go and photograph someone else. You can slither your way into his managers pocket instead of ours. You can take your shitty pictures elsewhere” He says getting more aggressive as he continues. 

His face is like stone and there is no hint of joking anywhere on his features. And it breaks your heart.

All the boys around you have stopped dead and are watching the interactions between the two of you. You take a few seconds to process what he’d just said about you. You sit there looking around the room and biting your lip repeating his words in your head.

‘Take your shitty pictures elsewhere’ Was the thing that stung the most. 

You swallow the lump in your throat and release a shaky breath. You could feel the pressure of tears forming behind your eyes already as his words carried on ringing in your head. 

“Yeah. Maybe I will” You say as you walk into the bunk bed section of the bus and slam the door in between the two sections.

You start silently crying as you lift yourself up onto your bunk and close the curtain to give yourself the illusion of some privacy. You don’t try and stop the tears from falling you just let everything out that’s been hurting your heart for the majority of the last two weeks.

You don’t understand how he could be so cold to you.

You’d been so happy, and you even let yourself start to like the man because of how affectionate he was towards you, but now you just wanted your friend back. You quickly text Heather to see if you could spend the last night with them on their bus and she instantly agreed.

Something which you were thankful for because you couldn’t spend another night on this bus after he’d just spoke to you like that. 

Heather told you to come straight over once the busses were parked up which was due to be in about 10 minutes. Thankfully, you had all of your stuff that you need like your camera bag and rucksack in your bunk from earlier on when you were chilling out in bed whilst the boys were out.

You start collecting all the polaroid’s up that you had taken the past two months and shove them into the small pocket at the front of your backpack. The ones of you and Matty were just making you cry more, and you didn’t even want to see his face again.

After about 5 minutes of packing up unnecessary things to take with you onto the other bus, you had manage to calm down. You just felt the bus stop and you were relieved that you could escape.

You were so thankful you hadn’t put any make up on today because you would have looked 10 times worse than you already did. You jump slightly when you hear a small knock on the side of your bed, and you pray to god that it wasn’t Matty. 

You quickly wipe your face before you draw back the curtain.

Thankfully, it was George and he didn’t say anything to you for the first few minutes. You just jump off the bunk and he embraces you in a tight hug. 

He could tell you’d been crying which hurt his heart to see you like that and it didn’t help that you were releasing shaky breaths. He’d never seen you close to tears before and the way you clung to him made him feel ineffective to help you. 

Little did he know that his hug was doing everything he could to help. You smile to yourself when you feel him kiss the top of your head and you wonder what you would do without him.

When he eventually lets go of you, it was because your phone started pinging with text messages. As you let go of him you reach for your phone and let out a shaky laugh in response to Heather and Rome’s text messages.

“Are you okay?” George asks, knowing full well you weren’t.

You reach for your bags and then smiling up at him, “I’ll be fine”

“Where are you going?” George asks watching as you put on your camera bag and rucksack.

“I’m spending the last night with Heather and Rome, they’ve been asking me to stay the whole trip, but I was having too much fun with you guys that I forgot until now so…” Your voice got quieter as felt the tears threatening to spill again. 

You wouldn’t let them fall though. You didn’t deserve to be spoken to like a piece of shit or made to feel like one.

You were with them to do a job at the end of the day. You didn’t have to be friends with them, you were just there to take their pictures. 

Despite having an amazing time, you were now so thankful that the tour was nearly over so you could go back to reality.

You hug George again before turning to go down the now stationary bus. When you open the door to the lounge you sent a sad smile towards Adam and Ross before you left. 

You didn’t even look at Matty, you just hid yourself behind your fading red hair. You also ignore him like the plague when you went over to the other side of him to collect your laptop bag.

“Where you going?” Adam asks worriedly standing up and George thankfully answered for you. 

You could hear the anger clear in his voice but knew it wasn’t directed at you. Nothing anyone said was going to make a difference at this point.

You weren’t staying another night on this bus.

You heard Ross and Adam try and persuade you to stay with them, but you gesture to the other bus that was now parked up next to yours.

“Sorry I promised Heather and Rome I’d stay with them” You tell the others. 

“Don’t worry” You say but your voice cracks, and you covered your mouth with you hand. 

You saw in your peripherals that Matty’s head whips around to look at you, the same time you saw the other boys faces drop. You clear your throat and try your best to keep the tears back. 

“I’ll see you after the show later and in Boston tomorrow” You say, forcing a smile and waving goodbye.

“See ya boys” You murmur as you headed outside. 

Before you get too far away from the bus though, you hear Ross shout, “For fucks sake Matty” and you heard something bang. 

You didn’t even want to know what was going on anymore, you just couldn’t wait for the welcomed distraction of the No Rome and Pale Waves gang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Matty... Hope you enjoyed this part. Let me know what you think x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death in this part :,(

  


When you got onto the other bus your mood picked up almost immediately. They got you laughing and messing around again, just like you had done with the boys at the beginning of the tour.

When they saw you enter the lounge, you were immediately jumped on by Rome. He gave you a bear hug causing you to laugh and hug him back tightly, the comfort was welcome at this moment in time. 

Matty’s words kept playing on your mind and you couldn’t stand it. It was as if it was a scene from a film and it was stuck on repeat. You could remember every detail of it. 

When you move through into the lounge, each member of both bands got up and gave you a hug. They were the kindest people because they could definitely tell you’d been crying but no one mentioned it at all. 

Once you all have a quick chat, Heather leads you down the bus into the back lounge.

She tells you that she wants you to do her make-up and she insists she’ll do yours afterwards. Heather went for the same look most of the time and today was no different, you just went for red instead of black today. 

Something which she seems over the moon about and jokes about how she wants you to do her make up all the time.

“I love how you’ve made me look fierce” Heather says, and you chuckle.

“Isn’t that always the aim?” You joke with a little smile. 

You’d been a slob and not done your make up properly for a long while, so you were looking forward to her glamming you up.

“Yes… Let me make you look fierce tonight” Heather grins, getting her make-up out again. 

You’d accidentally left yours on the squad’s bus and you definitely weren’t going back there today.

“That’s fine by me… But I don’t know how fierce I’m going to look in this” You say pulling at your oversized jumper and leggings.

“Don’t worry about that, you can wear my stuff” Heather waves you off and then she begins her work. 

And she works a miracle because after an hour you look completely different.

Heather had completely transformed you from looking like a depressed teenager to a sexy bitch who looked like she was ready to break a man. You were speechless when you saw yourself in the mirror.

She’s given you a black and silver eye shadow look that was beautiful. She’d started by doing a black smoky eye look which was amazing but then she astounded you by doing a silver cut crease. It looked amazing, really making your Y/E/C eyes stand out.

She then did a sleek winged eyeliner over the top which you were amazed by. She literally did it within 5 minutes and you couldn’t get over it. The only thing you were missing were fake lashes, but you just applied plenty of mascara to make up for it. She’d given you a bright red lipstick to wear to match your hair as well.

She’d got the others to help her pick an outfit out for you, which you were worried about at first. However, when you got it all on you felt like a model. They dressed you in leather pants that had laces going up the side of each leg making you look hot.

You also had a black bralette on with a completely see through long-sleeved mesh top on over the top. Heather let you wear her healed platform ankle boots as well, which made you extremely happy. 

Rome had randomly decided that he then wanted to do your hair for the evening. He ended up straightening and you absolutely loved how you looked.

When you all get called into the arena you’re dreading it. You really didn’t want to see Matty again today but for the sake of your job you knew you’d have to. 

Unfortunately, you couldn’t just photograph the others. Everyone wanted Matty.

The more you thought about it during the moments you had to yourself, when Heather had gone to grab something or when you were getting changed, the angrier it made you. You weren’t upset anymore, you were angry so if he so much as looked at you the wrong way tonight, you would be the one snapping.

Pale Waves’ bus had thankfully been called into the arena first which you were thankful for. By now you knew pretty much where the boys would be kept before each show, so you were thankful you’d be able to stay clear of them.

As you walk with Pale Waves and No Rome gang down a long corridor you could hear your squad chatting loudly from behind you. You saw Hugo and Charlie who were just in front of you turn and yell a loud, “Hey” at them. 

They stop in front of you when they heard Ross yell something back that you all couldn’t hear.

You silently curse when you can’t get past them fast enough and you hear the boys walking towards your current crowd. You couldn’t even hide from them, you had bright red hair. However, when you hear Matty call your name you scoff, rolling your eyes before proceeding to ignore him.

When they came up behind you, Ross started chatting to the two Pale Wave boys and you listen to their conversation intently. When Matty says your name again and you feel his hand take yours, you turn around and shoot him a dirty look.

You jerked your hand out of his grasp as if he had burnt you and the others take notice. 

The Pale Waves gang and Rome look shocked, but your squad didn’t. They did, however, look you up and down and you saw Matty visibly gulp which boosted your confidence.

You hear George let out a low wolf whistle and you hear Ross say, “Fuck me” and you genuinely smile at him. 

You chucked slightly and bite your lip before risking it, asking “You want me to Ross?”

“Yeah?” He questions with a humorous smile on his face. 

His grin only gets bigger when you walk up in front of him and rest your hands on his chest.

“After the show though…” You continue as you fix his collar on his blue shirt playfully. 

You feel him place your hands on your waist keeping you close. He could see where you were going with this and you smile up at him when you see the smirk on his face.

“I have some shitty pictures to take first” You say so everyone could hear you and you turn out of his grip. 

As you turn, you throw Matty another dirty look and started walking down the corridor.

It was deadly silent until you hear Heather say, “That was hot” and hear the Rome and Ciara agreeing. 

“Wearing that just for me Y/N/N?” You hear Ross ask. 

“Just for you Ross” You call back, “Been trying to get you between my legs for the last two months”

“Glad you’re finally noticing” You call before you turn the corner. 

You refrain from looking back towards them as you did so. But you’re thankful another wall stops you from looking towards them when your hear Matty call your name again. 

Your more thankful though when you hear George telling him to leave you alone. 

You walk towards the stage to try and spot a specific crew member but unfortunately you don’t see him straight away. After a few minutes of searching, you find the guy who gives you Matty’s Sincerity is Scary stuff and tell him you won’t be doing it tonight.

When the time comes you spent the whole night at the front of the stage. You get pictures of both No Rome and Pale Waves and when your boys came on you find yourself extremely dedicated to your work.

You weren’t like you usually were despite trying to be for the rest of the band’s sake. For example, when they start playing Love Me you did go to Adam’s side of the stage and do a tiny dance for him, but it wasn’t nearly as flamboyant as he was used to.

Ross didn’t see you sing along once the whole night which was really strange to him, he’d grown use to watching you scream your heart out to Robbers every night. 

But you found yourself going over to the sound tech area for the later half of the concert and taking some shots from further back. Better to just get Matty’s silhouette than actually focusing on trying to get a good picture of him.

You think you manage to take the best photos that you ever had tonight. You feel proud of yourself when you take a quick look through them when the show ends.

You go into the room with them like you always did when the show finished, because you wanted to say well done to three of them. It was a little awkward when you first went in because the first person you connected eyes with was Matty, but Ross quickly changed that. 

Ross swoops in and gives you a massive hug like usual and he gets you laughing in no time. You’re a giggling mess when he lets you go and you’re still giggling when you move on to Adam. 

You don’t think you could ever stop calling him adorable no matter how much he asks you to. He just makes you happy, even just him smiling at you makes you want to give him and hug and pinch his cheeks.

When George comes back, shirtless like always, in he goes straight over to his polaroid telling you that he’s getting a picture with you. Adam takes it for you and the pose that George makes you do makes you laugh. You stand at his side with one of his arms around your waist but then he make you raise your leg up against him, so he was holding underneath your knee.

He instructs you not to smile because that’s not what models do and when the picture develops you love it with all your heart. You both look hot and George immediately put it on his Instagram which surprises you, but it makes you love it even more.

You were also making playful jokes with Ross about how you were both spending your night and you nearly gasp when he winks at you, saying, “Can’t wait to test out how strong those bunk beds actually are Y/N/N” 

By the end of your long hour of flirting, you were a giggling mess as you really weren’t used to Ross being like this.

You were glad they weren’t being any different with you. After all it wasn’t you who’d done anything wrong. 

You took some satisfaction out of hearing the harshness in their voices when Matty spoke up. Multiple times when he tried to speak to you, one of the others got louder and you focus your attention on them.

That’s what happens over the next few days too. Although, sometimes there weren’t around to act as a buffer.

When you got to Boston, Matty tried to talk to you again but this time you point blank told him that you didn’t want to speak to him.

You had managed to get the rest of your stuff out of the bus whilst they were back stage at the Boston show and thankfully after that you were all staying in hotels when you got to Canada because you were flying home after that show. And you really couldn’t wait to get back home.

The night before the show in Toronto, you were walking through the long hotel corridor back to your room. You had been out exploring the city doing some shopping and taking some pictures. You liked roaming the city alone, it was peaceful watching a busy city pass you by.

When you turn the corner in the corridor you come to a stop. Matty was sat on the floor outside your room and with his head resting on his knees. He looked like a child who’d just been told off.

You don’t say anything as you make your way to the door. You get your key card out and stop in front of him. He gets up in a scramble, saying, “Hey” a few times as he moves out of your way.

“What do you want Matty?” You ask bluntly, opening your door and making your way inside. 

He follows you into the room as you place your shopping bags and camera on the bed. But you’re just met with silence. 

You turn around and look at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. You watch as he takes a deep breath before letting out a large sigh when he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

“I want to apologise” Matty announces looking towards the ground. 

You crossed your arms and take a deep breath waiting for him to continue.

“I never should have said all that stuff back on the bus… I didn’t mean any of it” He says, and you move and look out of the window. You see the dots of lights that litter the city and it’s such a stunning view.

You hear Matty sigh again, more than likely at your actions, but he continues with his explanation none the less. “I was just agitated, and I’ve been off for a while… I’m really sorry”

“Only agitated at me though” You state.

“I wasn’t…” He says but you interrupt.

“You were” You say in anger as you turn back around to look at him, “Don’t lie to me Matty, I hate liars” 

You always found that it was harder for someone to lie to you if they had to say whatever it was to your face.

“I… I’m just…” Matty starts but then stops, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m just really sorry Y/N” He says, and you can see the sincerity in his eyes.

You take a moment and let him wait for a minute before replying to him. 

“Thanks for apologising” You say with a half-smile on your face but Matty saw that it didn’t quite reach your eyes. 

He knew you didn’t forgive him.

You both stand there in an awkward silence for a few moments until you say, “Well I better get some more photos edited” and get your laptop out of your bag. You see Matty head towards the door and open it.

Before he leaves your room, he stops and says once more, “I really am sorry Y/N” and he closed the door behind him.

The following day you decide to be the bigger person and try and let your feelings slide. You try to create a blank canvas named Matty Healy in your mind and you let go of the resentment you’ve felt towards him for the past 3 weeks or so.

That night you decide that you would give him his Sincerity costume. Something which you were glad you did because when he saw you at the side of the stage his whole face lit up. 

You both didn’t feel the need to chat like you once had done, and there was no kisses that night. But it certainly felt like a step in the right direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When you get back to Manchester you take a well-deserved week off. 

You spent the week trying to get back to normal and most of the time in bed. The only person you physically spoke to that week was your best friend.

You told her everything that happened between you and Matty and she was there to get you back to your old self. You decided that bright red hair in Manchester wasn’t the best way to keep yourself unseen like you wanted. 

So, you’d booked yourself an appointment at a salon near your flat to have your hair dyed brown before going into the studio to see the boys the following Monday. You just wanted to go to a natural colour and though brown was easiest to get to without much more damage to your hair. 

You’d spent most of your week in bed catching up on all the Netflix that you’d missed out on. American Netflix was brilliant, but you couldn’t get the weekly updates on some of the programmes that you had in the UK.

By the time you stroll into the studio on Monday, it felt like you’d not seen the boys in forever. So you were excited to get back to them… Well, most of them. 

After your hair was transformed back to a normal colour, you go to Costa and get them all a coffee. You also didn’t have the heart not to get Matty a chocolate bar when you got yourself one.

When you get in and set the coffees down, you were greeted with an enormous hug off Ross which you didn’t realise you had missed so much. He tells you that your hair look lovely and so did Adam when he came over to give you a hug.

You smile at Matty noticing that he’d had the same idea as you and his hair was back to his normal brown. When you throw the chocolate bar his way, he catches it which causes him to smile brightly back at you.

You then turn towards your best friend George and you almost drop your coffee. You stop dead when you see him, and your stomach drops. A gasp escapes your lips and you had to sit yourself down whilst looking at him.

“Okay… I feel sick…” You say in shock, putting your coffee on the table. 

George lets out a laugh as he runs a hand through his now short hair.

“I mean I love it and you look fit, but I feel sick” You say with your eyes still wide. 

After a second you get up and give him a quick hug but you stare at his hair as you do so. You couldn’t help but reach up and run a hand through it. 

George just laughs and you let out a nervous laugh, “I’m going to have to get used to this”

“Yeah, well now you know how I felt when you went red” George jokes and runs his fingers through your fresh new hair.

You got back to normal with them very quickly. The days bled into weeks faster than you thought they would and you found yourself getting accustom to being at home again. 

You didn’t realise how much you missed your old routine of coming into the studio to see them. Living with them was an experience you wouldn’t forget anytime soon but it somehow was better to come and see them. 

You spent your days taking picture after picture and had even made them walk the streets of Manchester so you could do a little photo shoot with them.

You were editing in the studio more than what was healthy though. You told yourself time after time one more picture and that led to you being in the studio till late on quite a few occasions.

Matty always seems to always be the last to go and you only realise that at like 9pm when your extremely long playlist finishes. You didn’t chat to each other like you used to when you were alone. 

He would do his work and you would do yours. And that was the end of it. 

You and Matty weren’t as close as you once were but you were okay as you could be with that. 

It wasn’t awkward like it once was, there was just no flirting between the two of you anymore, but at least you had your friend back. Sort of.

It was nearing the end of June when you were sat around with them on a particularly boring day. You were sat on the sofa next to George and across from you was Adam and Ross. Matty was sat about 3 meters away from you at the mixing desk with his guitar in hand.

You were all having a lovely chat about their favourite moments from the tour. And you made sure to focus on the good ones, pretending the bad ones didn’t exist. 

George starts chuckling next to you out of nowhere and you look round at him, slightly confused.

“That day that you put my hair in a plait and I forgot about it and went on stage like that” George chuckles.

You, Ross and Adam lightly laugh along until you whine with a sad smile “Aww… I wish I could do that again”

“You love my new hair” George grins, running his hand through it and you smile at him. 

“It’s a good luck for you but I still miss those long locks of yours Georgie” You say. 

The conversation carries on for a little while but then fades out when you all hear a familiar tune being played on Matty’s guitar.

The other boys all looked around for a moment before getting their phones out and keeping themselves quiet and distracted on those. However, your eyes were fixed on Matty.

He had his back facing towards you all and you assume his focus was completely on the song that he’d started singing. As the start of the song Nana echoes around the room you instantly feel like there’s a ball in your throat.

It took you back to the sad times in your life and you remembered the first time you listened to the song when it was released. You cried your heart out for like 20 minutes after the song had ended. It broke you.

The raw emotions you once felt whilst listening to the song were quickly resurfacing as you intently watch and listen to how perfect it is. You could feel the tears pooling in your eyes and they threatened to spill over.

When Matty gets to the lyric ‘But I like to think you hear me sometimes’ you close your eyes for a long moment, and you feel the tears trickle down your cheeks. 

When you opened your eyes back up you could see Matty’s fuzzy figure through your tears and your gaze was fixed solely on him.

You didn’t notice Adam’s face fall when he saw the tears on your cheeks after he looked up from his phone. You didn’t notice him nudge Ross next to him with his elbow or see Ross’ look of confusion which prompts Adam to nod towards you. 

You didn’t see both of their faces show worry for you or their inner battle. They didn’t want to disturb Matty. 

They all knew that sometimes he just needed a few minutes to let out his emotions and they didn’t want to interrupt him.

Instead, after trying for a little while they manage to get George’s attention. 

George pulls you into his chest when he see that you’re silently crying. He sees that your eyes were bloodshot, and he felt your shaky breathing as his arm was around you.

From being clasped in George’s grip you didn’t take your eyes off Matty’s back. All you felt was the over whelming emotion taking over your body. 

You didn’t often let the past resurface but there was something about this song that just brought everything back up for you.

You felt George rubbing your arm soothingly as you all continue to listen to the song, and you didn’t try and stop the tears from falling. George’s shirt was serving as a good tissue for you and the sleeve of your hoodie was also coming in handy.

As Matty finishes the last lyric of the song as you manage to get yourself out of George’s grip and start walking quietly to the bathroom. You make eye contact with Adam and Ross on the way past and send a small smile their way.

Adam takes ahold of your hand on the way past and he gives it a comforting squeeze before letting you go to the bathroom. As you close the door behind you to the make shift bedroom, you hear Matty play the last chord of the song.

You quickly make your way into the bathroom and lock the door letting out the sob that you’d been choking back. As you sit on the ground, all the memories, both good and bad, had come rushing back to you of family you had lost over the years.

Your family were the most important thing in your life and unfortunately you had lost each member within the last 5 years of your life. Growing up you only had a small family it was you, your Mum, your Dad, and your Grandma.

Your other Grandparents had died before you were born so she never failed to shower you with the affection that she assured the others would have. She also made up for it 10 times over. She was the one who bought you your first camera, igniting your love for photography.

She meant the world to you and you were incredibly precious to her being her only grandchild. She died 5 years ago which completely broke both yours and your parents’ hearts.

Almost a year later your Mum passed away. You thought she’d not really gotten over her own mum passing and died from the heartbreak. 

This was something you promised yourself you wouldn’t do yourself.

You Dad was your rock for the next two years but through the loss of your Mum and your Grandma he too unfortunately ended up passing. You were left alone at the age of 20 and you promised yourself you would just do your best in life and live it to the fullest.

You only surrounded yourself with people who made you happy and didn’t take any bullshit from anyone else. You thought of them every day, but you never let yourself get emotional about them. You knew they wouldn’t want you too.

In fact, the last time you did get emotional about them was when you heard Nana being played for the first time. It brought back a lot of memories for you and the song would forever hold a special place in your heart.

After about 5 minutes of crying your heart out, you finally start to calm down. You look at yourself in the mirror once you stand back up and you remove the smudged make up from your face.

Once you were presentable and felt like you could keep your emotions at bay, you unlock the bathroom door and step into the makeshift bedroom. It was there you find Matty sitting on the bed waiting for you.

He didn’t say anything to you as you walk into the room, he just walks up to you and wraps his arms around you. He holds you so tightly that you break down again in his arms. 

You feel safe there and you let more tears fall.

You feel Matty’s hand run up at down your back as you cry into his shoulder. Your arms are wrapped tightly around his neck and you’re holding onto his hoodie tightly. 

You find yourself craving the comfort that he was giving you.

After a minute or two, you let go of him and wipe your face with your sleeves. You just want to be able to hold it together. 

“I’m sorry” You croak, and he pulls you back in for another hug.

“No, don’t be sorry. Never be sorry” Matty whispers in your ear, before kissing the side of your head.

“No, I am… That’s your song about your Nana and I’m crying at it. I should be comforting you, not the other way around” You ramble through your tears, not giving yourself a chance to breathe.

“Hey, it’s okay… I’m okay, I promise… I’m here for you” He tells you, not letting go of you until you’d calmed down properly.

After a few more silent minutes in Matty’s warm embrace, you hear him murmur a low, “You okay?” into your skin.

You nod your head into his neck. His scent calms you down immensely. You felt protected with his arms around you and you didn’t want to go back to reality. But you knew you had to.

When you release him, you take a deep breath and say a soft, “thank you” to him. 

Matty offers you a smile as you flatten out his hoodie that you’d crumpled in your fists. You smile back at him and wipe the dried-up tears off your face.

Before you both walked back out into the studio, you take one last shaky breath and head toward the door. You feel Matty’s hand on your lower back, lingering as if to let you know that he was still there if you need him.

The other boys are still sat on the sofa but they’re perching on the edge awaiting your return. They all look at you worriedly when they see you come out. They stand up and make their way over to you.

Adam kisses your cheek and gives you a hug, saying that he was always there for you if you needed him. It made the lump in your throat come back but you swallow it back down and thank him.

Ross gave you one of his magical hugs and you found yourself not wanting to let go. After a short while, Ross bargained with you that if you let go of him, you could play with his hair and you start giggling and agree.

You were still laughing when George gets you in one of his loving headlocks. You just about manage to twist yourself around and get a hug off him though.

As you press your cheek against his chest, you felt where your tears had wet his shirt. You let out a whine pulling away from him, saying, “Aw I’m sorry, I’ve ruined your shirt”

George just chuckles looking down at you, then he says in a semi-serious voice, “Well you’ll just have to buy me a new one”

Your giggle fills the room then and you promise, “I’ll get you a new one Georgie” as you reach up and run your fingers through his hair. You all chucke and then the room settled into a silence.

It stays like that for a few awkward moments until you say, “Erm, don’t you all have an album to be perfecting”

You chuckle to yourself when they all disperse murmuring things like, “Yes” and, “Good point” 

The rest of the day passes quite fast. You immerse yourself into editing tour photos that you still loved but didn’t make the cut for the 25 you sent to Jamie.

The boys had started dissipating, with Adam leaving first to pick something up or something. You were in your own little world, so you didn’t really notice other than feeling him kiss the top of your head.

Ross did the same thing when he left, and you ran your fingers through his hair. The look he gave you made you giggle before you return to your work. George did the same thing, but he makes you give him a hug as well. 

After that, the next time you look away from your laptop was when Matty got up and answered the door. 

You notice the receptionist hand him a large bag that you couldn’t make out very well until he brought it back over into the light. You noticed the large yellow M on the side and finally understood. 

He sits down on the settee next to you and starts unpacking the food. He starts placing some food on the coffee table in front of you and when he stops, he passes what’s left in the bag’s to you.

“For you” Matty says with a smile as he starts eating his own chips. 

You smile gratefully at him and take a peek inside the bag. He’d got you your usual meal along with a double cheese burger and a box of 20 chicken nuggets.

You both start eating and lightly chatting at what was happening on the TV that Matty had put on. You both end up sharing the chicken nuggets and when you were both full, you just sat watching the TV. 

That was until Matty softly apologises to you again.

“I really am sorry about before Y/N” He says looking guilty.

“You really don’t have to be sorry Matty. It just brought up a lot of memories” You say meeting his dark eyes.

You watch as Matty twiddles his fingers before telling you, “If you ever want to talk about anything you can, you know?”

You smile at him appreciatively and you can feel your eyes welling up again.

“I w…” You start but Matty interrupts you.

“You don’t have to. I didn’t mean to upset you again. Shit” He rambles, looking extremely guilty by the end of his sentence.

You chuckle to yourself and take ahold of his hand. This causes him to look back around at you and you say, “No, honestly it’s fine… It just brings back the past and I guess I usually I like to from escape it”

You end up telling Matty about what had happened in the last 5 years of your life and you’d somehow managed to keep most of your tears at bay. You only let a few fall, which was good for you when you actually were upset.

Matty holds your hand tightly throughout your story and even draws comforting patterns on the back of your hand. When you finish telling him everything you look into his eyes and he looks back into yours.

“I hope they would be proud of me now. I think I’ve hit my prime… I love what I do and that’s all they ever wanted for me” You tell him as a stray tear falls down your cheek.

Matty moves closer to you and wipes the tear away with his free hand. You find that you can’t stop yourself from leaning into his touch. 

“I know they would be extremely proud of you” Matty tells you sincerely. 

“You’re beautiful inside and out and you’re an amazing photographer… And I think you make me look a hell of a lot better than I actually am” He chuckles with a smile and you let out a quiet laugh.

Matty loves hearing that sound again so he continues, “There’s no way they wouldn’t be proud of you. I know for a fact that they are because I am. And if a nobody like me is proud of you, can you just imagine the level of proud they are at for their daughter and granddaughter”

Your smile is a truly genuine one and Matty can tell straight away as he’s studying your face as he wipes the tears from your cheeks. 

“You smash everything you do Darling, and you keep us all in good check as you do it. You help us all out more than you know and you pick our moods up all the time” Matty continues, “If we’re all honest, you’re the reason why this album is going to be out on time because you’re the one wanting the new music, forcing us to make it”

That has you laughing a little more through your tears that Matty is still wiping away. You did sort of force them to get back to work when they’d been chatting too long, your excuse being that you wanted the album faster because they wouldn’t let you listen to all the completed songs. 

“God, I’ve missed you Matty” You sigh truthfully, closing your eyes for a moment. 

You really had missed the way you interacted around each other and even talking to him. You hadn’t talked to him alone since he came to apologise.

“I really _really_ am sorry about what I said, you know?” He says and you smile sadly at him.

“What you said… It hurt” You tell him truthfully. “I mean you’ve all become my new family I don’t want to lose any more people so it really _really_ hurt Matty when you flipped on me because I let you in… and I… I don’t think I can lose anyone again…” You say, your voice breaking a little at the end. 

Before you could even register, you were in his embrace once more.

Matty keeps saying, “Sorry” over and over again as you cling to each other. 

You could hear the desperation in his voice as if he was pleading for you to understand. After a moment of silently hugging one another, you released a shaky breath.

“I just wanna go back to how we were, you know?” You whisper because you didn’t want to cry anymore, and you could feel that your voice was going to crack.

“So do I” You hear him say, his hot breath fanning your neck. 

Eventually when you both release each other from the hug, you end up watching TV again.

This time though you were lay like you used to. You lay in between his legs and your head was lay on his chest, and his arms around you holding you against him. 

The long day had caught up with your tired eyes and you fall asleep on him about 15 minutes after you’d started watching the film with him.

The next day you wake up in the studios bed. The duvet was pulled over you and before opening your eyes you could tell that Matty had stayed with you like you’d asked because you could smell his aftershave on the pillow. 

You remembered him waking you up and telling you he was going to take you back home. But you looked at the clock as saw that it was almost 3am so you decided that you would just stay the night. In your haziness as Matty led you into the make shift bedroom you remember asking him to stay.

When woke up you went straight into the bathroom to freshen yourself up before the other boys arrived. Thankfully they had all the necessities you need to make yourself human again because of the all nighters they had pulled in the past.

You see that Matty’s hoodie from yesterday had been discarded in there, so you quickly pull your top from yesterday off and put that on then. You fix your hair, tying it up out of your way, before heading back into the studio feeling somewhat refreshed. You’d actually slept a lot better than you had been doing at your flat, so you felt like you were ready to head into the day.

Matty was already sat at his computer messing about with one of the songs when he sees you come out. You smile at him and head over to your spot on the sofa and open your laptop.

“Hoodie looks good on you, where’d you get that?” Matty asks and you could hear the humour in his voice. 

You hadn’t heard this side of him in a long while so it was a bit shocking at first, but you quickly fell back into the swing of things. You put your other top into your rucksack and look up to meet his gaze.

“Found it on the floor you know, but it was too nice to just keep it there so it’s mine now” You smirking at him over your laptop as you say that.

You gaze flicks back down to the screen loading up but your eyes fix onto his once more when he says, “Sexy, I like it”

You intently gaze at each other for a few seconds until George barges through the door startling you back into reality. Both Adam and Ross come in about 10 minutes later and George can’t seem to help his excitement.

“Guys imma tell her now” George announces and within seconds they were all around gathering around you with big grins on their faces.

“What’s going on…? You’re scaring me” You ask, looking around them.

“You’re going on holiday” George beams, but you were still just as confused but now a smile graced your lips.

“I never booked anything so I’m not” You tell them. 

You assumed they had seen you googling places to go on your laptop when you occasionally took a break from editing. You’d been looking at beach holidays but everything that you wanted just wasn’t worth it. 

“You are… Because we booked you one” Ross chirps in and your eyes widen.

“What?” You ask in shock. 

“Yeah we were going to tell you yesterday but obviously…” Adam trails off.

“I can’t just go on holiday… We literally just came back I have to take pictures of you lot” You say, gesturing towards them.

“That’s why we’re coming with you” George elaborates, and you gasp.

“Really?” You ask with a big grin on your face.

Matty nods, then smirks, “Yeah, better get them skimpy bikinis out for me Y/N/N”

You let out a small laugh and then ask, “Where are we going?” 

George then takes your laptop off your knee and type something into Google.

He then proceeds to show you a huge villa and you were sure that when you got there you would feel like you were on Love Island. There was a massive swimming pool and about 10 sun beds around it. A barbecue area and a hot tub. The rooms looked stunning and all had double beds that looked out onto an amazing view on the beach.

George tells you that you all had your own beach to avoid other people but were close enough to civilisation to go out and party if you wanted to. With each new piece of information that you were being told, you got more and more excited. 

You felt like screaming.

“How much do I owe you all?” You ask.

“Nothing” Matty tells you.

“It’s your birthday present” Adam smiles, and you opened your mouth to say something, but you were interrupted.

“We know your birthday’s in November, but we wanted to go before everything got hectic again with Notes” George said.

“Oh, and Y/B/F is coming too” Ross chips in and your jaw felt like it had hit the ground.

“Guys…” You coo and then you proceed to give them all a big hug.

You found out that you were going in 3 weeks and you were staying in Croatia for 2 weeks before you and the boys needed to be home before the festivals, they were due to play. After finding out you immediately called your best friend and she was thrilled that they had finally told you. Apparently, they had been keeping it a secret for too long.

The weeks flew by and series of things happened before you found yourself in Croatia. Firstly, Notes on a Conditional Form drops, and your life was complete. They hadn’t let you listen to it all and when you eventually heard it all you were shocked because you heard yourself in the backing of one of the tracks.

When George reminded you of how he’d gotten that audio for Playing On My Mind, you found that you remembered the day it happened. 

It was one of the songs that they had actually let you listen to and you’d had it stuck in your head all day and kept singing it out loud. George had asked you to go into the recording booth and grab some papers or something else for him and you’d been singing it as you did. He’d recorded you and put you in the song.

Also, Adam had started teaching you how to play Love Me on guitar and you picked it up really quickly because of his previous lessons. He told you he was really proud of you and he melted your heart. 

Whilst still learning new songs with Adam, you’d also taken up drum lessons with George.You were absolutely shit at it despite him constantly teaching you.

You both always ended up laughing at your lack of skill because after 2 weeks of constant practicing when you both had spare time you still couldn’t do a 4 beat properly.

Ross had then insisted once you mastered the drums, he would teach you bass. You told him that you may be a long while with the drums, but you couldn’t wait for his lessons. At least 4 times a day you changed your mind of who was your favourite depending how cute they all were throughout the day.

Matty had gone back to his old self and you were back to sending flirty comments back and forth with each other. Every other day Matty would send you the same message that read, **For our holiday x** that included a link to a different bikini each time.

Some of them were actually really nice and you’d ordered them for yourself along with practically a whole new summer wardrobe. You were extremely excited.

The boys had all been round to your flat for a drinking sesh to get better acquainted with your best friend. That was an odd day for you because you hadn’t even planned it.

It was a Saturday evening and you’d just woken up from a nap. You’d made your way into the kitchen to get yourself some cereal, which you were craving, when you opened the curtains and noticed the amazing view of the sky above Manchester.

You took out your phone and quickly took a picture of it before the beauty of it disappeared. The orange and reds blended together perfectly and the way the light reflected off the other glass buildings surrounding you was beautiful.

In the picture you could see the outlines of 4 cranes that littered the city and the clouds were also looked beautifully soft and fluffy. It was a beautiful sight to see.

You uploaded it to Instagram within seconds of taking it using **#** **nofilter** as the caption. 

About 30 seconds later you got a text from Matty asking, **Are you stalking me? x**

You furrow your eyebrows at the text and quickly reply, **I’m in my flat, so I think your safe until Monday x**

His reply was instant: **Explain this then…**

The text was followed by an almost identical picture of the one you had just taken. You were beyond confused because the 4 cranes in the picture were in the exact same position and the sky was just slightly darker than a minute ago.

Even the clouds were almost identical to how they were in your own picture, they had just moved along slightly. You decide to call him and get an explanation.

“Are you sure you’re not stalking me?” You question as soon as you hear his hello.

“I’m literally sat in mine and George’s flat staring at the view that you just posted on Instagram, you stalker!… Are you in my room?” Matty asks and you can hear his smirk.

You thought you’d play with him for a minute, “Yeah, I’ve been waiting for you all day Babe” You coo, before eating another spoonful of your cereal.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny but seriously though, where are you?” He asks.

“I swear to god I’m sat in my flat Matty… Where do you live?” You ask and he says the name of your building.

“Noooooo” You exclaim in disbelief. 

You couldn’t live in the same building but have never seen each other. You hear Matty asking ‘What?’ down the phone and you tell him that you also live in the same building. He says he doesn’t believe you, so you tell him your flat number and what floor you’re on. He then hangs up the phone without another word.

You quickly finish your cereal before there was a knock on your door. You change into Matty’s oversized black hoodie that you stole the day after you spent the night at the studio and a pair of black jeans before the knock came.

You sneak a chocolate bar too because you didn’t want him to come and eat all your treats without you having at least one. 

When you whip the door open, you see Matty with gelled back hair in black jeans with one knee just cut out of them, paired with a plain white top. He looks pleased to see you and you open the door wider so he can come in.

“Hey” You smile as he looks around your flat as if taking in all the details that were different to his own. 

He notices that you had a white kitchen to the right of the front door and the lounge was to the left, just like his was. It was all open plan like his and it was the exact same design. You had just both furnished it differently.

When you close the door, he turns to you and says, “Can’t believe you’re that much of a stalker that you got a flat in the same building as me and George”

“Oh fuck off” You half laugh. “I can’t believe we’ve lived in the same building for months and never seen each other”

“Probably because we all leave the studio at different times” Matty suggests as he walks over to your turntable, which resides on a desk near your TV, and he starts rooting through your vinyl collection.

“Yeah that and once I come get back here on Friday, I don’t leave till Monday morning” You smile as you see him pulling out his self-titled album.

“You haven’t listened to these since you moved, have you?” Matty asks looking at the picture in the middle of it as if it were a book. You smile and shake your head.

“No, I’ve been listening to Notes on my Spotify because you haven’t released the vinyl yet” You tell him.

“Yeah I can tell” He says leaving it open on the desk before moving away towards your kitchen. 

“Help yourself to anything in the fridge” You shout after him as you walk towards the vinyl ready to put it away.

That was until you see Matty’s signature next to the picture of him. 

‘What?’ You thought. 

You were so confused, he couldn’t have just done it because you’d watched him, and he definitely didn’t write anything.

You pull the other albums out of your collection and open those as well to find his signature there too. He’d definitely not been in your new flat before now and the only other time he could have possibly been in contact with them was when all the boys had come back to your old flat the day you got the job.

That was when you remembered. You’d left Matty in your room because he wouldn’t get out, he’d watched you put your vinyl away that Y/B/F had gotten out.

“You sneaky fucker” You shout, entirely amused, in his direction. You watch as he pours himself a Diet Coke with a smirk on his face.

You quickly put the vinyl away and walked over to him saying, “I can’t believe you’ve defaced my favourite records” 

Matty looks towards you with a big smile that you then match with your own. You can see the mischief in his eyes.

“I’ve made them better” He says, and you shake your head, leaning yourself back against the kitchen island.

“Nope… They were perfect as they were” You say, crossing your arms with a pout on your face. You knew he could tell you were joking but you stayed like that as he walked in front of you.

“Don’t lie to yourself it’s much better with more of me on it” He says coming closer to you, so his body is between yours and freedom.

You keep yourself collected as the gelled haired boy moves his body so he’s almost pressed against yours. You can feel his hands rest on your hips and his fingers hook around your belt loops as you say, “I think I’d prefer more of George, if I’m honest” with a grin on your face.

His brown eyes seem to have got darker as he inches closer to you murmuring “Yeah, yeah, yeah” sarcastically. 

You watch as his eyes flick down to your lips and you hold your breath. The next second though, he takes your breath away.

He pulls you by your belt loops, so you were plastered against his body and his lips take yours. It was a soft and gentle kiss, one that felt like it was a long time coming. 

You felt like it was saying, ‘I’ve miss you and I’ve missed this’. After a few seconds you pull away grinning up at him biting your lip.

He grins down at you, not moving to let you free though. It was as if he had you right where he wanted you. 

Your grin gets bigger before you joke, “Yeah that was great, but I still want George to sign my vinyl”

“Oh fuck you” Matty laughs, and he let his hands fall from your hips and he moves back to grab his drink again. 

You follow after him quickly though and grab his hand, pulling him back around to face you. You grab the side of his face gently and bring his lips back down to your own.

As his lips connect with yours, you feel him wrap his arms around your waist and pick you up, twirling you around. You giggle into the kiss and pull away when your feet touch the ground again. You get yourself out of his grip and went to pour yourself your own drink.

As you did so you ask Matty, “Why didn’t George come down with you then?”

You watch as he swallows another mouthful of his drink before saying, “He went out to get drinks”

You sent a questioning look his way and Matty moves behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist, and he says into your ear, “Other guys are coming over for drinks with us”

Your jaw drops in shock, faking being hurt by the news. You made no attempt to get out go his grip though.

“Where was my invite?” You joke and Matty tells you that you weren’t invited.

“You know you want me there” You joke taking a swig of your drink. 

“You and Y/B/F are very welcome to join us” Matty grins, kissing your temple, before continuing to say, “I don’t wanna leave here now though”

“Tell them they can come here if they want? I mean they can all sign my records whilst they’re here” You laugh and he sends you a death stare. 

Matty ends up texting George telling him to come to your floor and flat number instead and to bring a bottle of vodka as well. They all end up turning up at once outside your flat and Matty continues to make stalker jokes and they all end up joining in. 

Half an hour after you have make them all sign your vinyl, Y/B/F walks into the flat and you all go silent. You can hear her Beats headphones blaring out The City and she’s softly singing along.

You all watch trying to contain your laughter as she opens the fridge and pours herself a drink. The next thing she does is yell, “Y/N why the fuck have you used up all the Diet Coke? You bitch” and the boys start losing their strength.

Then as the fridge door shuts, she stops dead when she sees them all and very nearly drops her glass. She looks like she’d seen a ghost. 

You all burst out laughing and you have to cling to Matty to try and keep yourself on the settee. You’re laughing so hard you think you might fall off.

Once she settles and Ross has poured her some vodka into her coke, you all drink the night away. When you were all marginally drunk the night seemed to get embarrassing for you.

Y/B/F keeps on asking them all sorts of questions which were mostly about their music videos. When she asks about Love Me, she keeps on making eye contact with you and you shoot her evils. 

She knows how much you love that video and it probably didn’t help that you were sat next to Matty and his arm was around your shoulder.

You had 3 sofas in your flat that all congregated around your TV and coffee table. George and Adam were sat on a sofa as well and Ross and Y/B/F were sat on the other one opposite you and Matty. The TV was on in the background with no sound on, it was just illuminating the room for you all.

“Is it awkward Matty? To mess about with all them girls on camera?” She asks with a grin on her face, but she was looking at you.

You bite you tongue and shake your head at her. You widen your eyes and discretely nod towards Ross as you half listen to Matty’s reply. You trying to warn her off, because if she outs you again, you will out her.

About an hour later, your all having your own little conversations. Matty was telling you something about your holiday but you piped into George and Adams conversation that you overheard.

Matty pokes you in your side making you jump back around to look at him. “Pay attention to me” He says brushing the hair that had fell on his forehead backwards. 

Needless to say, the gel wasn’t working very well, and it was mostly going in different directions than he intended.

“No” You grin at him, taking another drink. 

You giggle when he sticks his tongue out at you and goes crosseyed for a moment.

After swallowing your mouthful of vodka, you say rather loudly, “Put that tongue away Healy” 

You laugh as you put your hand over his mouth but then pull a face of disgust at him when he licks your hand. You quickly wipe your hand down the white top he’s wearing and you both grin at each others childishness.

“Don’t listen to her Matty” Y/B/F says grabbing both yours and Matty’s attention. 

You look over to her and you can tell she’s getting rather drunk. She continues on to say, “She loves that tongue of yours” and your face drops.

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough to drink” You say, leaning across the coffee table that divided you and reach out for her drink.

She got to it first though and sends a big grin your way. You didn’t even want to hear what she was about to say. 

“You know in that video you did…” She asks around the room and they were all waiting for her to continue.

“We’ve done a few Y/B/F, you’re gunna have to be more specific” Ross grins at her.

“You know, the one where you’re all in the hot tub” She says, and you know what’s about to happen. 

“For fucks sake” You murmur before taking another mouthful of your drink. Matty seems to hear this because he pulls you into him, but you just want to escape.

They all murmur in agreement obviously knowing that it was the Love Me video and she continues to say, “Well yeah, the bit near the end when you lick that girls leg…” She pauses to take another sip of her drink before continuing to say “Y/N practically orgasmed over it when she first saw it”

They all start laughing around you and you sit up properly and put your head in your hands attempting to hide. You can feel Matty’s hand rub your back teasingly as you hear his loud laugh. 

You stand up quickly to get out of his grip and announce, “I’m going to bed”

You grab your empty glass off the coffee table and attempt to move towards the kitchen to get yourself another drink. Before you could even take a step though, Matty also stands up and embraces you in a hug from behind.

“Oooo if you’re going to bed, I’ll join you” He says for everyone to hear and you scoff elbowing him in his side so you could make your escape. You heard him grunt slightly as you got yourself out of his grip.

You look back at him and say, “Fuck off, I had the same reaction when that girl went and sat on Georges lap and he carried on playing the drums”

“Yeah baby” George says with a big grin and you high fives him on your way to the kitchen. 

Matty followed you and you pour the both of you another drink.

As you did so, you’re pulled into Matty’s chest and you feel his arms around your waist. You feel his hot breath on the back of your neck as he speaks in a husky voice, “You sure you don’t want me to make your fantasies come true?”

You lean back into him as you feel his lips graze your neck but then you turn to look at him. 

“I don’t have a balaclava so you can’t” You wink at him, referring to that kiss in the Robbers video before returning to your seat on the sofa.

You hear George turn around and say a “Eyyyy” as you came back over. You high fived him again on the way past and laugh when you see the grumpy look on Matty’s face as he sits himself back down next to you. 

He rests his arm on the side of your sofa and you don’t hesitate to put your feet up on the rest of the sofa and lean into him.

You look towards your best friend who seems to be in her own little world and Ross was the centre of it. You think that you need to even out the playing field and embarrass her a little.

“Remember when we used to play fuck, marry, kill and fight?” You ask Y/B/F, and you watch her face drop. 

You smile teasingly, taking a sip on your drink. You can feel the vodka burn as it travels down your throat but you carry on drinking anyway.

“And fight?… What the fuck are you on about?” George scoffs and you look at him. The grin still evident on your face.

“Well, we had to add another one because there’s four of you” You tell them and suddenly all the boys seem to be very interested in the conversation.

“Y/N/N you have to tell us yours now” George practically begs, he even put his hands together as if he was praying for you to tell him.

You’d brought it up so you didn’t even hesitate to answer. “Marry Adam, fuck Matty, fight George and ki…” You say but get interrupted by George.

“Wait, you married Adam over me!” George yells in fake fury at you and you see Adam smiling sheepishly at you and your heart warms.

“Well yeah because Adam is, and always will be, the absolute cutest of you” You tell him honestly and send Adam a big smile.

He stretches his arms open to you and you move from your sofa to theirs to sit there and hug him. You stay like that for a moment before pulling away and saying, “Hey hubby” and he laughs at you.

“Nah wait a minute… Why’d you kill me?” Ross asks when you move back over to sit beside Matty again and you grin.

“Bold of you to assume I was allowed you” You say, flicking your eyes between your best friend and the boy she oh so obviously fancies. 

She looked around the boys and shrugged her shoulders.

“She never let me have you” She whines pointing at Matty,

You immediately defend yourself, “Thats a lie, I let you shag him the odd time you were married to Ross” All the boys then laugh at that and you lean back into the sofa. 

You feel Matty’s arm go over the back of the sofa and you end up leaning into his side again. You’d hide into him all night if you could

“Would you change your mind on any of them Y/N?” George asks after a minute. 

You let out a laugh, “George get over it, I would still marry Adam” and the room laughs again except for George who sends dirty look your way.

“I’d beat you in a fight Y/N/N” George reiterates, and you close your eyes and lean your head on Matty’s shoulder, showing your disinterest. “Sure you would big boy”

After a moment the conversations go back to normal but then you remember something that would make you even with her for revealing the Love Me video secret.

“Oh Ross, before I forget” You say opening your eyes again, but keeping your head stationary. You see Ross take his eyes off your best friend to look at you and notice that the others are waiting for what you’re going to say as well.

“She used to have a fan account dedicated to you” You say with a grin on your face. 

You watch as Ross starts laughing and so do the other boys. You feel Matty’s chuckle vibrating through him against your cheek and you close your eyes again.

The night seemed to move on quickly with Matty almost soothing you into a tranquil state as you rest against him. You’d end up getting yourself and Matty another drink and when you come back Matty way lay down on you sofa and when you tried to make him move he didn’t. 

You end up in the same position you found yourself in at the studio, lay in-between his legs with your back resting against his chest.

You occasionally sit up to take sips of your drink whilst listening to everyone else’s conversations. You occasionally chirp in if anything came to mind but other than that you were happy just silently taking in your little family dynamic.

You notice that Ross seems to be very interested in your best friend and you wonder if Matty had take notice of it as well. You try to move yourself up slightly so you could ask him but that was proving to be difficult. You craned your neck up and gesture for him to come down to your level so you could whisper in his ear.

He didn’t seem to get close enough to you, so you reached around his neck with your free hand and pull him closer. Matty could feel your hot breath against his ear as you quietly ask, “Is it just me or is Ross very friendly with Y/B/F?”

You release your grip on him and your eyes meet. You watch his eyes flick to Ross for a brief moment before flicking back to you. 

A grin forms on Matty’s features and you both shared a knowing look with your eyebrows raised. You both would be keeping a close eye on that.

You turn your head back to the rest of the group and try to listen in on what George and Adam were talking about. A second later though you feel Matty’s lips brushing against your ear again as he whispers, “Our holiday should get very interesting”

You nod your head in return and turning your attention to them. They were chatting away, now sat closer to each other with huge smiles on their faces. 

Your heart warms at the thought of them together. Ross deserves every happiness in the world and God knows your best friend does too.

“Absolute goals” You murmur before sitting up to take another sip of your drink.

Afterwards you lean back onto Matty’s chest and you close your eyes. You were still half-awake listening to everyones conversations and if you heard anyone ask if you were asleep, you would raise your drink in the air and say, “I’m just resting my eyes”

Eventually the night drew to a close when George sees that the time is 3am. You whine when George says, “Come on lads” because you were extremely comfortable. You like having Matty’s arms around you and being drunk gave you an excuse to stay there.

When Matty starts to move you huff and sit up. Your head was hazy, and you were very sleepy. 

“Thanks for coming round boys, I love you guys” You say after embracing each one of them in a hug.

“I don’t wanna sleep on your uncomfortable sofa George” Adam says in a huff as they all head to the door.

George quickly says, “Well Ross can share Y/B/F’s bed and Matty can share Y/N’s and you can have Matty’s bed all to yourself Hann”

“Sounds like a plan” Adam laughs. 

Your hazy, half-asleep mind just openly agrees to it without thinking, “Yeah sure”

It was only when Y/B/F slaps your arm sending you a dirty look which causes you to look up to the rest of the boys. They all had grins on their faces and Matty was raising his eyebrows at you suggestively.

You backtrack and sarcastically correct yourself, “I mean… Ew no. Get out. Ew. Boys. Ew”

They all laugh, and you went to open your door for them. You ruffle Ross’ hair on his way out and send him a knowing look. You see his cheeks tint red as you move on to give Adam a hug before he leaves.

George picks you up and twirls you around like he usually does, but you realise a groan as your stomach starts to feel disgusting. Once they left you definitely needed food. 

You watch him turn left and walk down the corridor to meet the others by the lift and you turn back around to Matty.

You notice that your best friend was sat back on the sofa, facing away from you as she had already said goodbye to them all. You hugged Matty again and you were once again intoxicated by his cologne. 

The hug probably lasted a second longer than it should have, and he quietly said to you, “Are you sure you don’t want me in your bed?”

You bite your lip and shake your head at him. You could smell the alcohol that had intoxicated him as you lean in and peck his lips. 

“Tempting but no” You smile before ruffling his gelled hair, so it was a complete mess.

“I hate you” He says before moving away from you slightly. 

You laugh, “No you don’t”

“True” Matty grins before pulling you into another kiss. 

It was a sweet, teasing one. One that told you that he wanted to stay just as much as you wanted him to. 

But if anything was going to happen between you, you wanted it to happen slowly. Something which you doubted would happen if he stayed tonight. 

You’re both smiling like idiots when you pull away, so much so that its just as teasing when you’re looking at each other afterwards. You playfully push him out of your door and you look to your left and wave them off.

You half shout after them before they got in the lift, “You’re welcome anytime… Except for you Matty” 

As they got in the lift you hear them chuckle and you laugh when you see Matty raise his middle finger at you. A grin still on his lips though so he knew you were joking. 

When you go back inside you route in your kitchen for something to eat but soon realise you didn’t have anything. 

“Do you fancy a Maccies?” You ask Y/B/F.

“I ordered the McDonalds as soon as George announced they were leaving. Should be here in 5 minutes” She tells you and you go over to her and give her a big hug.

You speak to her about Ross until your food arrives and you love the happiness that was radiating from her. She was crushing on him like a schoolgirl finding her first love.

When your food comes interrupts you, Y/B/F decides she’s going to eat hers in her room and inevitably fall asleep eating it. You decide to do the same and wish her goodnight and retire to your bedroom before promising you’d buy the McDonalds in the morning.

As you got in bed your drunken mind started to betray you. You send a text to Matty: **Mattttttttyyyyyyyy**

You didn’t even have a chance to lock your phone before his reply came though: **Y/NNNNNN**

You smile whilst eating you chips and quickly reply: **You know what I really really really want right now? Xxx**

Your drunk mind thought you were being funny, but you had no doubt that sober you would hate yourself in the morning. 

Matty replies saying: **I have a few guesses** 👀 **xx** You start laughing because of how offended he was going to be.

**Nah I want this xxx**

You also send with a picture of your McDonalds that lay on your lap.

His text back was a picture of him with a moody face, you can also see that his hair was wet and curly again and his top wasn’t on. You start giggling at it before taking a selfie of you eating a chip and grinning.

He sends one back a minute later of him sticking his tongue out at you and you reply with a cute picture of you sticking your tongue out. After that you focus on eating your McDonalds and end up falling asleep after you consume all of it.

The next day you wake up at noon, and you immediately look back through your messages as they were the first thing that appeared on your phone as you unlocked it. You notice that after you’d fell asleep, Matty had sent you a cute goodnight message which was adorable but the pictures above it were embarrassing.

You cringe internally as you read through your messages and quickly send him a text asking if him and the boys wanted anything from McDonalds.

After 5 minutes you didn’t hear anything, so you decide to ring George instead. After a few rings he picks up and you hear the sound of laughter before his voice greets your ears, “Hello best friend”

“Hey Georgie, do you and the boys want anything from McDonalds?” You question.

You hear him groan in pleasure causing your eyes to widen and to look at your phone in disbelief. “I’ve never loved you more in my life than I do right now”

“Yeah sounded like it, keep it in your pants George” You joke and eventually, after a lot of shouting from down the phone, you get their order. 

He instructed you and Y/B/F to come up to their flat to eat it there and you tell him you’ll be up be up in 5 minutes.

You end up ordering a total of 60 chicken nuggets, 3 Big Macs and 6 large chips, 4 double cheese burgers and some mozzarella dippers for you all as well. You order it to be delivered up to their flat so you wouldn’t have to be waiting around in your flat only to take it up to them.

After getting washed and dressed, you go and jump on your best friend in her room and tell her to get up. You tell her the food has been ordered and she still didn’t move. 

However, when you mention that you were both eating with the boys upstairs in George and Matty flat, she jumps up immediately and you start to laugh. You leave her to get ready and you make your way up yourself to theirs after telling her where to go. 

You were dressed in your oversized Queen top with your black leggings and black vans. You didn’t feel the need to put any make up on or anything because they had all seen you looking like more of a slob than you currently were.

When you arrive at their door you knocked loudly, hearing cheers from the other side of the door. It was then quickly opened by George whose bright smile drops off his face when he realises it was just you. 

That was then followed by all of them groaning looking at you.

“Oh gee thanks, I’ll just go back downstairs instead” You say with a frown on your face as you entered their flat. 

You notice the subtle difference in the way they had decorated the place. There were lots of instruments around and all their furniture was black instead of the grey you had chosen to go for.

Their kitchen was the same as yours and the layout was exactly the same, except they had two larger sofas whereas you had three. It felt like a home away from home and you were pleasantly surprised it was tidy.

“Shut up, we just thought you were the food” George says playfully pushing you towards the sofas. You notice that there is space in the middle of Ross and Adam, so you decide to take residence there.

You grin at Adam as you sit down and say a playful, “Hey hubby” and he laughs, and he gives you a side hug that you lean into. You stay in that position with your arms around him and leaning your head against him. 

As George takes his seat on the opposite sofa, next to Matty, he asks “Where’s Y/B/F?”

“She’s getting ready” You tell them. “Meaning she’ll be up in like half an hour” You tell them releasing Adam from your grip.

“Half an hour?” Adam asks and you nod.

“Yeah you won’t see her for the first hour when we wake up on holiday… Well Ross might” You riskily say, biting your tongue grinning waiting for his reaction.

It comes immediately with him playfully shoving you into Adam’s side and you can’t help but giggle.

You see the others laughing as well and you brightly smile towards Matty as your eyes connect. You didn’t even notice as you walked in that they all had their shirts off until now.

“You’re all going to need to cover up before she gets here because she will lose it” You tell them.

Matty follows up by asking “What’s she gunna to do on holiday?”

Before you could answer George chips in and says, “Ross” and you burst out laughing and Ross throws a cushion at him. 

You are sat gasping for breath from laughing too hard to the point where tears are streaming down your face. The boys are laughing along with you but at this point you think they are laughing at your reaction to the joke.

You eventually settle down when your phone starts ringing and you quickly answer it. 

“Hey” You say seeing that it was your best friend.

“Y/N, what should I wear?” You hear her ask in a panicky voice and you roll your eyes.

“Are you joking?” You ask and she tells you she’s not. You can practically feel her getting more flustered as she looks through her clothes.

“Y/B/F, I don’t think they are going to care how your dressed. I’m in leggings and an old baggy top, just hurry up” You tell her, and she whines and tells you she has to look nice.

You half laugh and say, “They really don’t care, they have seen me in next to nothing and didn’t bat an eyelid” You tell her but then the boys start to wolf whistle around you, and you tell them all to, “Shut the fuck up”

You then hear someone knock on the door and watch as George races up to get the food. You smile seeing his excitement and say down the phone, “Right foods here, dress comfy, hurry up”

She arrives a few minutes later thankfully, but she’s all glammed up. Her make-up was pristine, and she looks like a model. You silently envy her for it.

You thankfully got all the boys to put shirts on except for Matty because he was being stubborn, but she didn’t seem to care about that.

They had a big TV on the wall that was currently on the music channel and you were all watching the music videos and listening to the music whilst you ate. You and Ross were in the middle of a conversation when you hear Y/B/F screech from the other sofa in the middle of Matty and George.

She looks at you with wide eyes and then points at the TV where you see the Love Me video comes on. 

You couldn’t stop yourself when you loudly say, “You’ve gotta be fucking joking?” Ross just laughs next to you.

You nudged Adam and say a quiet, “I can almost play that” as if it wasn’t their own song. Adam chuckles and you all continue to watch the video.

About half way though when it shows them all in the hot tub you glance over to your best friend and she’s done the same to you. You both let out a small laugh and then both proceed to cover your mouths with your hands. 

You could tell you were both thinking about the time where you both paused the screen on it the first time you watched it trying to get the best look at your celebrity crushes with no tops on. God, you really were psychos.

Before your eyes find the TV again, they instead catch Matty’s and he grins at you. Your cheeks were getting hot and you make yourself just focus on the song and nothing else because you didn’t want to get caught out again.

You press you lips together just before you see Matty lick up the side of the girl’s leg, trying to conceal your smile. However, as it happens George says, “Oh, there you go Y/N/N” 

You can’t help but laugh. You don’t hesitate to throw a chip at him as well, all while telling him to, “Shut up”

Matty was already smirking at you when you catch his eye again. He’d sending you suggestive looks and you roll your eyes and shake your head. The smile never leaving your lips.

Your watch as you best friend looks towards Ross and asks the room, “Is that not weird seeing yourselves on TV?” And you happily listen to their conversations as you carry on eating.

After a while, you end up switching seats with your friend and you were now next to Matty and George. You’re absentmindedly watching Ross and your best friend interact with each other and your eyes go wide when he offers her his phone. 

You slap your hand against Matty’s thigh to get his attention. He looks around at you immediately, seeing that you’re were failing to hold back a grin as you look across the room. 

He follows your gaze and sees Y/B/F, almost definitely, typing her number into Ross’ phone. When she handed it him back, they look each other in the eye and chuckle slightly.

Matty watches as you turn to look at him, your jaw practically on the ground. Your eyes are wide, and you send him a knowing look which he returns. 

You see that Matty looks almost as excited as you felt, and you can’t stop yourself from softly squealing as you lean against him.

You hear him chuckle as you did so and you watch as he intertwines his fingers with yours. You really couldn’t wait for your holiday now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

  


When you got to Croatia it was extremely late and you’d had a total of 6 hours of sleep over the previous 2 days by the time you got in the villa. On the day of your flight you’d called Matty to ask him a quick question but ended up staying on the phone to him for almost 6 hours.

The call started at 2pm telling him to be at your flat for 8pm. Your flight was at 10:30pm and because you now knew the boys very well, you knew that they would make you all late. In preparation for that, you had them all staying in Matty and George’s flat and you were all leaving the building at 8pm.

You weren’t going to miss this holiday, not after how much they hyped you up for it. You tried at least 20 times to get Matty to end the call, but he refused calling you every name under the sun to make you stay on the phone with him.

You’d really wanted to have a nap before you had to get ready to leave but he kept on chattering down the phone. Every time you were about to end the conversation Matty found another subject that grabbed your attention and you became too invested.

You should have just ended the call, but your conversations were the best and you never got tired of hearing his voice. However, he did keep getting clever with his vocabulary and told him to stop. The big words he pulled from a dictionary were baffling your tired brain.

Every time he ended up using a word you deemed too big you started talking back to him with ungrammatical slang. You sort of hoped that the operant conditioning of it would make him give up and let you sleep but Matty was Matty, you knew he wouldn’t.

He kept making jokes about how tired you were, and you’d almost drifted off to sleep when his voice startled you.

“Matty you bastard! I was almost asleep then” You shout, rolling over in bed to face your phone again. You’d put it on speaker so you could try and get to sleep but he was making it difficult for you.

“Well sorry, you’re meant to be chatting to me, not sleeping” Matty says and you roll your eyes.

“Sing me to sleep Matty. I deserve it… You woke me up at Seven this morning with your constant messaging” You instruct him.

He’d spammed you with messages this morning because none of the other boys were replying to him. You put it down to him being starved of attention for too long because you’d all taken the last two days off to get your shit in order for the holiday.

You’d instructed Ross and Adam to get to their flat for around 11am to make sure Matty and George would have all their stuff ready to go. If you were completely honest with yourself you only trusted Adam. Ross had been on the phone or non-stop texting your best friend 24/7.

“Alright Honey, what song do you want?” Matty asks.

You think about it for a second until you tell him, “Somebody else”

“No” He immediately replies, and you let out a whine.

“Matty it’s my favourite” You continue to whine.

Matty tells you seriously, “I’m not singing _that_ song to you”

“Fine then…” You huff, “Paris or 102” You say and a few seconds later, he starts to play Paris for you on his guitar.

His voice was so relaxing to listen to and you made a conscious to appreciate every second of it. You love the song anyway but you love even more that you were getting your own private acoustic cover of just Matty and his guitar.

By the end of the song, you were in a peaceful state and given the chance you think that you could have easily fallen asleep. That was until Matty says your name and when you don’t reply he shouts it.

You groan down the phone because he’d once again knocked the sleep out of you. You sit up huffing, taking your phone off speaker and put the device to your ear.

You hear him chuckle, “You really think I’d let you sleep?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself Matty” You huff.

“Don’t be lazy, come fuck me yourself” Was Matty’s witty reply, and you could practically hear the smirk on his face.

You, however, were shook. You put a hand over your mouth in shock.

You didn’t know what to say to that. Your jaw had practically hit the ground.

After a brief moment you play along a little, “I think I’d scare you off Matty”

You start smirking, imagining what his face would be like. You’d like to think you’d have taken him back a little, but at the very least you imagine the amused look in his eyes.

“Oh, I beg to differ… It would definitely be the other way around” Matty says in a low voice down the phone.

“Why don’t you come and find out?” You offer, feeling your heart beat faster.

“Don’t tempt me, I thought you were tired anyway?” Matty calls you out. and

“Well… I was” You say, “You’ve put other ideas in my head now”

Matty smirks, “Anything you wanna share with the group?”

“I’ll share with you, but you’ve got to come down for me to tell you” You flirt. 

You ended up chatting and flirting until half an hour before he was meant to be down at your flat. You don’t know how he’d managed to go undisturbed by the other boys.

You’d completely forgot that you’d forced them all together until you heard Adam’s voice shouting on the other end of the phone. That shook you back into reality.

You quickly get yourself ready and double check your suitcase before ending the call with Matty. You make him promise he’ll be at yours in the next 15 minutes, so you would expect them in 30.

No matter how hard they tried, they were never on time. Except for concerts and interviews.

You don’t get any peace on the plane despite being in first class. You didn’t think that having almost a room to yourself you could still be bothered on a plane but you were wrong, you didn’t get a moment to yourself.

One moment Matty wouldn’t leave you alone and the next George wouldn’t. Adam was also very chatty, and Ross’ attention was completely occupied by Y/B/F.

You love each member of The 1975 to death, but you were sure their constant need for attention would be the death of you.

You get to the villa close to 4am Croatia time, and you all head straight up to your rooms. You don’t even bother saying goodnight to them.

You just find a bedroom that hasn’t already been taken, strip off, and climb in bed. The sleep that you’d been craving earlier in the day came to you easily.

You manage to drag yourself out of bed at 11am and you get yourself ready. You dress yourself in some blue denim booty shorts and a baggy white sleeveless top. The sunglasses that Matty gave you on your trip to London we’re on your head in case you needed them too.

You grab your camera and head downstairs, and you were astounded at how amazing the place was. The villa was beautiful, it was huge and made you feel like you were in a film. As you move through the house you hear commotion coming from the back bi folding windows.

You look out and see the boys messing about by the pool. Y/B/F was also out there sunbathing slightly further away from the pool.

As you walk out, their shouting gets louder as you take in the beauty around you. The pool was huge and Matty and Ross had just jumped in, both doing cannon balls.

You’d manage to get a quick picture of them just as they’d broke the surface the water. You could hear that they had music coming through a mini Bluetooth speaker that Adam seemed to be controlling.

George comes up beside you and he puts his arms around your shoulders. You lean into him as you watch Matty and Ross mess about. After a second though you spot Adam stand up and you snap a quick picture of him. When you look at the shot, you could see the blurry sea in background of the photo, as the villa overlooked your private beach, and Adam was perfectly in focus.

You start laughing when you see Matty and Ross climb out of the pool to only have a sprawl with each other and both end up falling back in. You giggle as you watch them come up to the top and shake their heads, like dogs, to get the water out of their hair. You take their pictures from the side of the pool and they pull faces at you which you then return.

You spend the first half an hour taking photos of them getting up to various things messing about with each other. God, you love them all so much, you even love to listen to their stupid arguments and their banter.

You start taking pictures of George, because a moment before he stolen the sunglasses that were on the top of your head. As you take pictures of your more annoying best friend, you don’t notice the look that the other boys share. 

They were already tired of you working.

Ross calls your name and asks, “Did you see what I posted on Instagram this morning?” 

You shake your head and feel for your phone in your denim shorts pockets and sigh. “Sorry Ross, I’ve left my phone upstairs as well so I can’t even check”

He told you it didn’t matter, and you carry on taking your pictures. George pulls a face at you and you laugh when you take the picture. Adam comes over and asks if he can see it, but because the light was glaring on the screen it was difficult. So, you took the strap from round your neck and gave him the camera so he could move to the shade.

A moment later, you hear someone get out of the pool and it turns out to be Matty. You smile in his direction and laugh as he takes your hands and starts moving you to the rhythm of the song that’s blasting on their speaker. He twirls you around and you laugh.

You keep your distance from him though as you don’t want to get soaked by his blue swimming trunks. The water has made his hair extremely curly and he looks adorable. You stand still for a brief moment admiring the view in front of you.

You were facing the villa that was so modern and bright it looked like it could be on a movie set and the weather was fantastic. It just made it better that you got to see a shirtless Matty as well.

You smile at him as he walked forwards, making you move back a slight bit more still sort of dancing to the beat. He stops for a second though and just stares and smiles at you. You return the smile laughing, until he comes closer and you think he’d going to say something, but instead he pushes you backwards.

The next thing you know, you feel the rush warm water over your skin. You open your eyes from under the water and look at the blurry figure of Matty above the surface. You could tell he was laughing and so were the other boys and you were ready for a war.

You remerge above the surface of the water taking in as much oxygen as your lungs would allow. You didn’t have a chance to breathe before you fell.

You could hear their laughter and you were treading water to stay above the surface. 

“I fucking hate you” You shout and splash Matty with as much water as you could.

His laugh stopped immediately, and he looks at you with unimpressed eyes, but you could still see the smile on his face. You retreat back under the water when you see him run towards you wanting to avoid his splash. 

When you look back up, you twist around trying to spot him in the water near you. But he wasn’t where he’d landed because you could clearly see through the crystalline water.

A second later you feel hands on your waist though and you jump out of his grip. You turn around and see Matty with a cheeky grin on his face.

You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing when you repeatedly said that you hated him, and his expression changed to a sad one. You laugh and swim towards him and when you’re just in front of him, you put your hands on his shoulders grinning at him and he grins back.

Before he could do anything else though, you used your grip on his shoulders to push yourself above the surface a bit more to give you leverage to push him down. Thankfully it worked and you moved your hold from his shoulders to his head, to keep him down for a bit longer.

You notice Ross start laughing, who was now sitting on the edge of the pool and he tells you to “Keep him down there” as he sloshed water about with his feet.

You giggle and joke, “It’s quieter isn’t it?” And Ross nods.

After another second you let Matty back up and swim away from him so he can’t get you back. You hear him come up for a big breath and when you turn around, a few feet away from him, you see him whip his wet hair backwards out of his face.

You laugh and slash the water at him. When he wipes his eyes and they reconnect with yours and fear sparked in you.

You immediately turn back around and swim as fast as you can to the opposite end of the pool, letting out a little screech as you did so. However, you aren’t fast enough. 

Matty catches you around half way over and drags you under the water with him. His arms had wrapped around you and you could feel his chest against your back as he pulls you up above the surface again.

He keeps his hold on you tight as he whispers into your ear, “Red’s a sexy colour on you” 

You furrow your eyebrows slightly, confused for a moment. Or you were until you look down and realise your white top is now completely see through, so it showed your red bra.

You chuckle and turn slightly to look into his eyes. His gaze was already mischievous so you decided to toy with him a bit.

“Yeah, I know…” You smirk, “Why’d you think I wore it?”

At that his lips parts slightly and you feel his grip loosen on your waist. You use that to your advantage and quickly move away from him and splash him again as you did so.

He starts splashing you back and you both don’t let up splashing each other for a good 2 minutes, until you manage to splash all of the other boys accidentally. They all end up jumping in and it seems to be you and George against the others, after him saying he would protect you.

You laugh and joke around like that for probably 10 minutes until you get tired and make your way out. As you do you feel your top cling to you skin and Y/B/F sits up and looks at you.

“Y/N take it off and come and sunbathe with me” She tells you, watching as you squeeze the water out of the bottom of the top out.

“Okay” You say and pry the wet top over your head. As you do though you hear commotion coming from the pool.

“What the fuck is up with you lot?” You shout down to them.

“Go put some clothes on young lady” George jokes and the others agree.

“Fucking disgusting behaviour Y/N” Matty chirps in as well and you shake your head at them walking over to the other side of the pool to pick up your sunglasses from where George left them.

“You’re going to see me in a bikini later and there’s really no difference. Fuck off” You say, throwing your top into the pool at them. You turn around head back to sit on the sun lounger that was next to your friend.

As you lie down you hear Matty yell, “You dirty girl” and you silently chuckle to yourself letting the scorching heat of the sun dry you off as you get a tan.

Later that day, you all head down to the beach and your dressed in a red bikini. When you came outside you hear George wolf whistle and you laugh and do a little twirl for them.

You grab your sunglasses from the side and put them on, nodding towards Matty who has a big grin on his face. He must have bought himself another pair of the same sunglasses, so you were matching.

It was a shame they weren’t any darker though because you could definitely tell he wasn’t looking at your eyes.

You move over to your best friend, who was not so surprisingly stood next to Ross, and pull her along towards the beach with you. That way Ross would more than likely follow, causing the rest of them to come as well.

“Y/N, you look like your straight outa Baywatch wearing that” You hear Matty yell from behind you.

“Stop looking at my arse Matty” You say without turning around and hear the boys laugh.

“I love your bikini by the way, I forgot to say earlier” You tell your best friend.

She wore a baby pink strapless bikini and it really suited her. She looked gorgeous, it was really no surprise Ross couldn’t keep his eyes away.

“Yours is hot” She tells you, which causes you both to laugh. 

She then leans closer and whispers in your ear, “You should have seen Matty’s face when you came outside”

“Shut upppp!” You practically squeal at her and you both start laughing again until George’s voice interrupts you both.

“You both coming swimming?” George asks and you both scoff.

“I’m alright thanks” Y/B/F tells him.

You nod, agreeing with her, “Yeah, we’re just going to sunbathe for a while longer”

“I’ve not sunbathed on a beach since I was a kid, I’m so excited” You say to your best friend as you feel the smooth warm sand move between your toes.

You both pick a spot to sunbathe in and lay your towels down next to each other. But just before you could sit down, you felt yourself be picked up and the next thing you knew, your world was upside down.

You let out a screech and a second later you hear your friend scream as well. From what you could tell George had picked you up and Ross had picked Y/B/F up and they were jogging you towards the sea.

“Put me down now George” You yell. 

You were literally over his tall shoulder and your face was at his lower back. You had a very good view of his arse and you were sure that Y/B/F wasn’t complaining about her view of Ross’.

“Shut up” You hear George say before he slaps your arse. 

You scoff in slight surprise, but before you could retaliate by slapping his, you were submerged in salt water.

When you resurface and stand yourself back up in the water, you wipe your eyes and search for your fucking annoying best friend that was George Daniel.

When you got the tall laughing man in your sights, you ran your way through the water and jump on his back. George was stable for about two seconds, but ultimately you made him fall down and you land on top of him.

You try your best to pretend to be angry at him, but it obviously didn’t work as when you both look at each other once in the water again you both start laughing.

After a second though, you panic realising your glasses were no longer on your head. You frantically look on the ground near you and moved the bubbles on the surface of the water out of the way to get a clearer view and you couldn’t see them despite the water being clear.

Adam and Matty were near you both now, watching you frantically looking to the ground. 

“What’s wrong?” Adam asks and you quickly tell him.

“They fell off when George picked you up… I put them on your towel before I got in along with mine” Matty informs you and you release a sigh of relief.

As you move over to him, you notice that Adam has just started messing about with George, having a water flight, and Ross and Y/B/F were slightly further away from all of you also messing about. She was probably telling him off for throwing her in the sea.

When you get to Matty, you wrap your arms around his neck. “You absolute life saver, thank you” You smile.

“Can’t have you losing my glasses now, can we?” He grins, hugging you back tightly.

“I think they are well and truly mine now Healy” You laugh running your fingers through his wet curls and try to move away from him, but his arms are wrapped tightly around your back.

You move back a little to look at his face and shake your head. When you see the mischievous look in his eyes, you shake your head. 

“Matty don’t” You say, but his smirk just gets bigger.

“Matty no…” You begin, but the next thing you know, you’re are both submerged in the water and Matty is swimming you both further out.

When he pulls you back up for air your hair is a wet mess and it’s hanging over your face. You try and pry it away from you both Matty seems to notice your struggle and whilst laughing he moves it to the side for you.

“Thanks” You say, and you feel his hands rest under the back of your legs. You only now realised that your legs are wrapped around his waist.

You look at the sky above you and see that it’s beginning to turn orange and red. The clouds look like they have been perfectly placed in the sky for the beginnings of a beautiful sunset. 

Matty watches as you take in the scenery around you and he takes the time to admire you. He never thought that one trip to London would completely turn his world around, but it had. 

He was in Croatia with you, your friend, and his band. He never thought that a fan would become one of the most important people in his life, but here you were, with your legs wrapped around his waist. 

And you looked stunning.

When you make eye contact with him again your smile was so big and bright that Matty got lost tying to remember every detail of your face. You could once again feel the tension between you but you didn’t move. You watch as his gaze eventually settles on your lips and yours subsequently did the same.

You feel him pull you closer to him and your lips just touched when you both heard shouting from a distance away. Both you and Matty whip your heads around to see what had caused the commotion and George and Adam were yelling, pointing at Ross and your best friend.

You fix your gaze on them and your jaw drops. They were kissing and it was full on. Ross’ tongue was in your best friends’ mouth. 

You gasped and let out a loud screech of happiness. You could see that from the commotion they were now smiling into the kiss and they didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. 

You look back at Matty and he too had a smile on his face and looked happy for them. When he looks back around at you, you notice that his gaze once again flicks to your lips.

You very quickly peck his so the other boys wouldn’t see, but they were too focused on Ross and Y/B/F to notice. Matty however lean in and kisses you for a second or two. 

It was soft and gentle, and it warmed your heart. It seemed to be the complete opposite of what your best friend was currently receiving.

“Let’s go and bully them” Matty says with a grin and you start laughing. 

He lets go of your waist and you both start swimming over to where George and Adam were making lots of noise.

When you got over to them, you jump on George back and gave him a loving headlock like he did to you almost daily. He laughs and he makes you wrap your legs around him so he could give you a piggy back. 

You were hysterically laughing when he starts walking towards Ross and Y/B/F. Matty and Adam were already slashing them, and they still hadn’t stopped. 

God, you were very happy for your best friend and you couldn’t wait to talk to her alone later. You wanted to scream.

After a few seconds of constant splashing, they broke away from each other with big grins on their faces. You laugh when Y/B/F make eye contact with you and she just shrugs her shoulders with a big smirk on her face. 

Your laugh intensifies when you looked towards Ross who’d gone bright red. He was too adorable for his own good.

When they actually let go of each other, you slipped of George’s back and move towards your best friend, taking her arm and dragging her away from Ross. The boys all jump on him and they ended up scrambling in the water.

You two were screeching and giggling. “So how was that?” You ask with wide eyes and a massive smirk, still a bit shocked you’d just witnessed it.

“Fucking amazing” She giggles, and you laugh.

Your grin gets impossibly bigger, and when you pull her into a hug you say, “I fucking knew it, I’m so happy” 

“Same” She giggles, and you make your way back over to the lads.

As the days go on, you all witness Ross and Y/B/F getting closer and closer. Anyone who’d known Ross for over a month could easily see that he was absolutely head over heels for her. You wouldn’t be surprised if he proposed to her on this holiday, never mind asked her out officially.

You, however, weren’t so lucky. 

Since the beach, you and Matty hadn’t been having the secret shared kisses or quiet whispers here and there. There was the occasional innuendo thrown your way but nothing out of the ordinary. 

You were extremely close to him, but you could also feel the distance between you.

It was as if you both didn’t want to venture somewhere to far to come back from. You didn’t want to lose him, and now he knew that information, you thought he was restricting himself from you. 

The unspoken thing between the two of you needed to be sorted soon though because it was eating you alive. You decided that after the holiday would be the best time to do that.

You were currently sat outside on the beach sunbathing with your earphones in when you get startled by your best friend. You’d come out earlier with the other boys, all silently agreeing to give Ross and Y/B/F some alone time.

You’d been watching the others mess around in the sea for a while before finding your tranquil state of listening to your music in complete peace. That was before your best friend ruined it.

She’d ran over to you and managed to kick sand onto your face, and you were spluttering trying to get it off you as you heard her squealing. You took your sunglasses off and pull your earphones out as she squealed something really loud that didn’t sound like English.

“Slow down… What’s going on?” You say standing up and resting your arms on her shoulders. 

You heart was beating fast thinking something had gone wrong but then you see a beaming smile on her face.

“Ross just asked me to be his girlfriend” She screeches, and you screamed in excitement. 

You hugged her tightly and you both started jumping around in circles holding each other.

“This is the best news ever” You say when you release her and drag her down to sit on your towel.

You now had your back to the sea and could see the villa behind Y/B/F. You were surprised Ross hadn’t come out as well but at least you could get the gossip whilst you were alone.

“Tell me everything” You say, and she doesn’t hesitate to do so. 

She giddily tells you that he made them both an adorable lunch and at the end of it, after they’d been chatting for a long while, Ross asked her.

“That’s the cutest shit ever” You say with a hand over your heart, before leaning forward to hug her, “I’m so happy for you” 

“Same” She says down your ear and you pull away from her laughing.

You then, however, begin to whine, “You’re such a cheeky bitch though, I can’t believe I introduced you to them and you get to go out with one of them and I’m just here alone”

She laughs and then you again get startled by being engulfed from behind. You feel a wet chest pressed against your back and you’re in a head lock.

“Don’t cry Y/N/N, you have me” George says down your ear and Y/B/F starts laughing at you.

“Not the same Georgie. You have a girlfriend and I’m going to die alone” You joke, leaning back into him a bit.

You look up and see that the three boys, that were previously in the ocean, are now circling you. George continues on in his low voice, “Nah you won’t… You just need a shag”

You and your best friend laugh loudly at that. You couldn’t help but agree.

“Yeah, I fucking know. It’s been a while” You say, and you accidentally make eye contact with Matty, you now felt awkward and stupid.

“How long has it been?” George presses on, you were still in his headlock and you couldn’t exactly escape from him. 

It would just be more embarrassing if you tried to run away because they wouldn’t let it go. So you just tell him the truth.

“Like a year” You tell them honestly, and you hear gasps come from all around you.

You scoff at their reactions, “Right, just because I don’t fuck anything with a pulse… You can’t have a go at me for that” You tell them. 

The cheeky fuckers.

“I’m going to set you up with my friend” George says, finally letting you free.

“I’m alright thanks” You say after a moment and again look towards Matty discretely. 

You see his face go from angry to pleased, the moment the words leave your lips.

“Matty… Do her a favour mate” You hear George say and Adam laughs. 

You see Matty’s face turn into smirk and he raises his eyebrows suggestively at you.

“She’d love that” You heard your best friend murmur in front of you and you shake your head laughing. 

They definitely all heard her say that, so you decide to change the subject quickly.

“Anyway” You say loudly getting all of their attentions. “How did this go from Y/B/F getting a boyfriend to me getting a quick shag?”

“A boyfriend… Are you joking?” Adam says and George and Matty have already started running towards the house after saying, “What the fuck” and, “No way”

You laugh as you watch Adam jog after them and you and your best friend chat for a bit longer. You can’t wait for all the gossip. 

She, however, starts asking questions about Matty and you tell her that nothing had really happened except for the small kisses the other day. She can see that you really wish something more would happen though, knowing how you felt about him.

You told her about your plan to ask him about things when you both got back home, and she said that was a good idea. You could tell she was rooting for the two of you and you really hoped things would finally piece together the way you wanted them to.

You did like him. You just didn’t want to ruin your friendship with him by wanting more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few more blissful days pass and when you’re all sat having lunch one day George announces, “Oh Y/N, I have your birthday present”

You swallow the food that’s in your mouth and look at him confused. “No, my birthday’s not until November and you guys have already brought me here. No more please”

“Yeah, well this sort of had to be given to you before November because you would already have it by then” Adam says and Ross nods in agreement.

“I got you something as well” Matty smiles and you watch as both he and George get up and leave the room.

You carry on eating your food, not wanting your lovely sandwich to end. Whilst waiting, you admired Ross and Y/B/F. 

Ross was sat with his arm around her holding her close to him. Whenever he’d make her laugh, she hid into his neck and your heart swelled at the sight of them together. 

They were so perfect for each other.

A minute later, George and Matty come back and grab your attention again. George handed you a flat, square box that was wrapped in children’s wrapping paper. You laugh as he passes it to you. 

“This is from all of us” George says, and you smile at them all gratefully.

When you take the paper off, you knew what it was straight away. It was sealed in one of those vinyl postage boxes and you’d received so many of over the years, so you just knew it had to be Notes on a Conditional Form hidden inside. 

When you got the box off you looked at the album in awe. You loved the cover and you had done ever since they showed it to you.

“Awh thanks guys, I love it” You said hugging it to chest gently.

“No, open it” George tells you and you followed his instructions promptly. 

You carefully removed the vinyl from the sealed packaging and opened it up. It was another double album, like the others and you loved the inside.

“Read that” George tells you, pointing to the acknowledgements at the bottom of the page. 

George had pointed to his own section and you shake your head giggling.

“You didn’t” You say, looking up at him trying to hold back your laugh but failing miserably.

“I did” He said laughing at you. 

You shake your head laughing in disbelief. Printed onto the inside was: 

**Y/N Y/L/N, for turning Matty’s voice down and for being my best friend**.

“Please tell me this one is just a prank and that’s not going to everyone” You half question but then you see them all shake their heads.

“That’s the final print” Ross tells you and you look at them in disbelief. You laugh again and give George a huge hug.

“That’s not all though” Adam says, and you send him a questioning look. “Look at the records” He instructs, and you do.

As you pull the first record out of its sleeve you gasp. It was your favourite colour and it looked beautiful. 

“That’s the only one in the world like that” Matty tells you and your jaw is practically on the ground.

“Guys, I love it thank you so much” You say giving George another hug before going round to hug the rest of them.

You couldn’t wait to get your hug off Ross, you hadn’t received one in days. So when you reached him, you push your best friend away from him jokingly and make him give you a full hug instead of half of one that he was going to give you because his other arm was around her.

“He was mine first you bitch” You playfully say as you release him from your grip and run your fingers through his hair. 

Ross chuckles as Y/B/F sticks two finger up at you and you flip her your middle one. You just giggle as you walk towards Matty to hug him.

Your arms snake around his neck and his immediately find your waist. “Thank you” You softly say and give him a tight squeeze before letting him go. 

“You’re very welcome” He says softly before kissing your cheek.

You released him and smile which he returns. Just as you start moving away back to sit down in your seat, Matty says, “Wait a sec. Don’t forget my present”

You turn back to him smiling. “You really didn’t have to get me anything else, this is already too much” You tell him, but he shushes you.

“Just open it” He says with a grin on his face as he hands you the small present.

“If it’s condoms I will throw them at you” You joke as you begin to tear at the wrapping. 

Matty laughs, “I’ll just throw them at Ross then”

You all start laughing except for the new couple and Ross shakes his head. You can see Ross trying to suppress a smile and Y/B/F hides into his neck again which makes you laugh more.

“Come on” Matty hurries you, watching you slowly unwrap the gift. 

You pick up your pace a bit and tear all the wrapping off until a piece of black material is resided in your hands. You shake your head looking at it and bite your tongue. 

You look up towards Matty and you both share a knowing look. You shake your head as you look back down at the black bandana that lay in your hand.

“What is it?” You hear Y/B/F ask and you unravel it and show it her. 

You can see the recognition on her face once you do so and you see her whole face brighten up and get giddy. Her jaw drops and she looks between you and Matty as if he’d just proposed. 

“You have to do it” Your best friend says, moving herself away from Ross slightly.

“No” You say shaking your head, still chuckling slightly at the thought of him actually buying you the bandana though.

“Oh my god you are fucking doing it, and I’m taking the fucking picture” She says. 

Ross also says, “Do it”

The next thing you knew you were being shouted at by everyone in the room except for Matty, who had now embraced you in a headlock from behind. You lent into his chest as you both watched the commotion in front of you. You both stayed silent until the noise of the room died down.

When they eventually stop shouting at you both, Matty says in your ear from, “I think… They want us to do it” 

You feel his hot breath on your neck as he said that, and you give into their demands. You hold the bandana up over your shoulder for him to take and you hear the room burst into cheers, mostly from your best friend. 

You roll your eyes as he takes it from you and releases you from his grip. He whispers into your ear, “I’m going to enjoy this” and you feel yourself shudder at how low his voice was.

The room starts scrambling trying to find phones and cameras and you’re beside yourself. You send your best friend a death glare and she blows a kiss back at you. 

She knew you too well, she knew you’d always wanted to do the Robbers kiss with someone and the fact that it was now going to be Matty himself, she was extremely excited for you.

“Matty, you better have packed a fucking flowery shirt or I’m gunna lose it” Y/B/F yells and Matty’s eyes go wide.

“I’ll be right back” He says and kisses your cheek before running off up the concrete stairs. 

You giggle to yourself seeing his curly hair bobbing up and down before he disappears from your view. Adam’s got your camera in his hands and Ross had your Polaroid camera and George has Matty’s.

You’re dressed in some light blue denim shorts with a white vest top tucked into it and you feel a bit underdressed.

“Am I okay in this?” You question looking for confirmation from your best friend. 

Y/B/F looks you up and down and nods, “Yeah, you look fit”

“Yeah you do, but put this on though” You hear Matty say from behind you and when you turn to look at him, he throws you his leather jacket.

You smile down at it and look up at him. You notice that his black top that he wore just a few minutes earlier had gone and he now wore a flowery shirt unbuttoned with his chest in full view.

Your eyes glance over his tattoos and you smile at him when you slip the jacket on. 

“Much better, bit more edgy now” Matty says, taking a hold of your hand and dragging you outside.

You laugh and let him lead you to wherever he thinks the picture should be taken from. You didn’t want to give your personal preference even though the photographer inside you was screaming to do so but it didn’t really matter. Everyone around you was too excited.

“Right here” Matty says, after he’s drags you all half way down to the beach.

As the others gather around you both, you start to get embarrassed. You felt like you were about to get married by the sea with you and Matty stood next to each other and the others guys behind you.

Matty was just about to put the bandana round his face when you start to whine. “We can’t do this” You half laugh.

“Why not?” Matty questions.

But the others over power his question by saying things like, “Just do it” and “Stop being a wimp”

“Fineee” You whine and look at Matty again and you see his grin disappear as he puts the bandana over his face.

“Are you guys ready?” Matty asks them and when they tell you they are he looks at you and raises his eyebrows at you.

You smile at him and he goes to lean into you. However, you freak out a bit and pull back saying, “Wait a second”

You hear the others groan the the side of you and Matty give you a look. You start to laugh at their reactions but say, “I don’t even know where your mouth is”

“For fucks sake” You hear your best friend say as your reaching up towards the bandana around the lower half of Matty’s face.

“There?” You question, poking at where you assume his mouth would be. 

You can see his eyes have humour in them and that gave away that he was grinning underneath the black material. A split second later he’s bitten your finger playfully through the bandana and you jokingly release a small, “Ouch” before playfully shoving his shoulder.

“Fuck you Healy” You say shaking your head laughing

He tells you, “Just kiss me already” and you do as your told.

You lean forward, closing your eyes and press your lips against his with the black material dividing you. You feel Matty push back against the fabric and you smile into it. You feel his hair fall slightly and it brushes the side of your face. This was such a weird experience, kissing but not actually kissing.

You hear the quiet cheers from behind you and a few snaps from your camera. When you hear that Adam has taken a few on your camera you pull away from Matty and laugh looking back at them behind you.

You see that Y/B/F is either videoing it or taking pictures on their own phones and she smiles and sticks her tongue out at you. You put a hand over your mouth, and you begin to move towards Adam to take a look at the photo but George yells at you.

“No, stay where you are… I’ve not got one yet… Do it again” George smiles at you and then at Matty.

You don’t notice because your eyes flick towards Adam, but George’s smile got bigger and turned into a knowing smirk. Matty shook his head at his best mate and slyly shot him the middle finger.

You turn back to Matty and shake your head smiling as you look into his eyes you ask, “You ready now George?”

“Go for it” George says, and you do. You press your lips against Matty’s again and immediately laugh when you hear that George has pressed it too early and the polaroid is already developing. You pull away from him giggling and rest your head on Matty’s shoulder quietly giggling.

“Oops sorry, go again” George says as he takes the picture out of the camera and you go back to your previous position.

You go again and this time your ‘kissing’ Matty for slightly longer because you wait to pull away until you hear the picture start ejecting from the camera. George seems to be taking his time because it felt like forever before you heard it.

You move away from Matty again and when you look up at him you can see the grin that’s definitely hidden under the bandana. His eyes gave it away, yet again. He really was enjoying himself seeing you nervous to kiss him.

You catch a glimpse of the photo developing before Ross pipes in, “Don’t you want one on this?” 

You look at Ross holding up your polaroid camera and sigh. You did really want one of your own to keep and you also wanted one on yours because you’d just gotten yourself new film which had a black trim around where the picture developed.

You sigh and drag Matty back to your previous spot. Thankfully he hadn’t taken the bandana off yet and you just kissed him straight away. You felt Matty attempt to kiss you back and his arms now had a hold of your waist and your hands were resting on his bare torso.

When you pull away you saw that the photo had just finished popping out of your camera and you thank Ross before you took the camera off him. He sends you a knowing grin and you look from him to your best friend. 

When you widened your eyes at her she just shrugs her shoulders and you sent her a death glare. You couldn’t believe she told him.

You watch as the photo slowly develops and smile at it when you see the finished product. You love it. You loved the slight differences from what the original was.

Obviously, it was you instead of the other girl and you were dressed differently and so was Matty slightly. His hair was curly all over instead of shaven and probably a bit shorter on the top than it was back then. Also, you could see the beach and the sea in the background instead of the shop. It was adorable and you immediately took a picture of it on your phone.

You walk towards Matty who has now taken the bandana off and is taking a picture of his own polaroids on his phone. You smile at him having the same idea as you and smile when you look at the pictures yourself. You like the subtle differences in each one, for example like the way that you were stood or the way the wind was blowing your hair.

The picture that George had taken too soon was embarrassing. You were a few inches away from kissing him and your eyes were closed, and it looked like you were obsessed with him and just decided to randomly kiss him. 

You pull a face when you see it. “I don’t like that one, please get rid of it” You say.

“No, it’s cute” Matty says moving it away from you. “It shows how obsessed you are with me” He continues, and you laugh.

“You wish” You say. 

Your feelings for him were starting to get more intense with every interaction between you and you couldn’t help it. You attempt to get the picture off him again and he again moves it out of your way.

“I’m keeping it Y/N” He tells you sternly and you shrug your shoulders at him. 

You both follow the others as you all make your way back into the villa. “Fine then, I’m keeping this” You say shoving your hands into his leather jacket pocket and grinning at him.

“Looks good on you” Matty tells you, looking you up and down. 

You feel heat rising to your cheeks when he continues quietly, so only you can hear him, “Looks like you’ve got nothing on underneath and I’m into that”

Matty watches as you look towards the ground trying to contain a smile and he sees a blush rise to your cheeks. You looked fit in his jacket, he sort of wanted you to keep it.

Because it was slightly big on you it almost covered your denim shorts and it was driving him crazy. Bringing it down for you to wear was definitely the best idea he’d had.

You don’t say anything else to each other as you walk back inside, partly because you don’t know what else to say and because you think if he kept talking to you how he just did, you would want him to take you upstairs and tear your clothes off of you.

Later that evening, you were all having a drinks outside by the pool, just talking about anything that came to mind. You were all sat on the fancy outside sofas and you were having a lovely time.

It was a warm evening and you had all started drinking quite early. You were drinking wine with your best friend and you were on the verge of being very drunk. The lads around you were also drunk but you two were at a completely different level. 

Ross should have never brought rosé wine back for the both of you.

You were a complete mess and your drunken mind didn’t seem to care. You still had on Matty’s leather jacket from earlier and it was keeping you warm as the evening was getting cooler. He’d tried to get it back off of you once but shushed him by putting his drink to his lips and moving to chat to your best friend.

When you got back to the villa earlier on you had scolded her for telling Ross about things with Matty, but she assured you she only had your best interests at heart. You were currently reminiscing about the time that you both impulsively went to Leeds Festival a few years ago.

“Oh my god, can we please go again? It was soooo good last time” Y/B/F says.

You giggle taking another sip of your drink and say, “Awh yeah, that’d be so cute… Guys, do you wanna come Leeds fest with us?” You ask.

A silence fell between the boys as they all looked at each other and then back to you. You saw smiles grow on their faces as George coos, “Y/N, we’re performing at Reading and Leeds, Darling”

“Ohhhhh yeah” You laugh, looking back at your bestie. 

“Looks like I’m working” You say as you hear them laughing at you.

“Can you boys not give her the day off so she can come to Leeds with me” Y/B/F whines as she moves to sit in Ross’ lap. He doesn’t stop her as she does so, and you giggle at her attempt.

“How about you just come with us to Reading and Leeds and then you can have the Sunday to yourselves” Ross suggests, and you grin at him.

“I’m definitely annoying Y/N all day on Sunday” George says, and you annoyingly mimic him moving to sit down next to him. 

He doesn’t budge up, so you just plonk yourself on his knee and put your legs up on Adam.

“Feed me my wine Georgie” You say handing him your glass, but he just stares at it as if it were a foreign object to him. 

You were fucking weirdo when you were drunk, they had never seen you this bad before.

“Ask Matty. I’m not your bitch” He says balancing you on his lap.

“I’m not her bitch” Matty scoffs from behind you. 

You laugh and turn towards him, getting up of Georges knee and sit yourself down on Matty’s. Any excuse to be closer to him. 

“Yeah, whatever” You hear Adam say and you laugh throwing one of your arms around Matty’s neck to keep yourself on his lap as you take another drink of your wine. 

Matty, however, takes it out of your hand and takes a swig himself and you smirk at him.

“She has you right where she wants you mate” Ross says gesturing towards your glass that he’d now holding.

“Says you, you cheeky fucker” Matty says and you all laugh. 

Your best friend practically has her lips attached to Ross’ neck and she only stops when she hears you all laughing.

As the night continues on you get yourself very comfortable resting on Matty and he seems very comfortable with you as well. You start absentmindedly playing with his hair as the evening continues and you are more flirty than usual.

You keep on feeling his hands move underneath his jacket and venturing to different places and you weren’t complaining. You put it down to the alcohol but in the grand scheme of things you really didn’t care. 

You thought that your feelings were quite obvious at this stage.

“Matty, I think you broke the internet mate” Adam says checking his phone and you and Matty look away from each other to look towards him. “What are you on about Adam?” You question.

“Jesus Christ, check your Instagram Y/N/N” George tells you and you do so immediately. 

You see that Matty had tagged you in a post and it’s a picture of his polaroid of you both doing the Robbers kiss. He’s also captioned it,

**She’s got a pretty kind of dirty face x**

You like it immediately and Matty watches as a smile grew on your face. ‘God she’s beautiful’ He thought and smiled himself. 

He notices your eyes meet his own and you share a little grin with each other before you look back towards your phone and start doing something.

You had decided to post your own photo of your black polaroid and you captioned it,

**Babe you look so cool x**

You look through some of the comments on Matty’s post and saw people freaking out and them taking guesses at your relationship status. You smile to yourself as you read through them. 

Their guesses were as good as yours at this point.

You smile before locking your phone, placing it on the coffee table that was full of beer cans. You almost fall off Matty’s lap but thankfully he grab hold of your arm keeping you up before you fell. 

You both start laughing and everyone else seems to join in noticing your clumsy mistake.

It was getting late and you and Matty were extremely drunk. 

You like feeling his hands holding you in place and he definitely knew it. He was doing everything to get under your skin. The others had started to head to bed but you’d just cracked open another bottle of wine and after 15 minutes past it was just you and Matty left outside.

You pour yourself and Matty another glass of wine and he says, “Cheers”

You laugh and tap you glass against his before you both take a sip. You look around the pool and admire the stillness of the water and the lights illuminating it and then you looked towards the hot tub. 

You got the inspiration out of nowhere and your impulsivity got the better of you. “I’m going in the hot tub” You announce.

You get up with your glass of wine in hand and move off Matty’s lap towards the tub. But Matty grabs your hand pulls you back down onto him, causing you spill a bit of your wine on him. 

You start giggling trying to clean the wine away that fell on his black jeans saying a small, “Oops”

Matty’s arm is back around your waist and he pulls you into him again with hazy eyes. 

“Just stay here with me” Matty half whispers leaning forward pecking your lips with his own but your mind is made up. 

You lean in close to him and look into his beautiful brown eyes. “If you want me, you know where I am” You say brushing your lips against his.

When you feel him move forward to try and attach his lips to your own, you pull yourself backwards, leaving Matty longing for a kiss. You get up off his lap and smile down at him sending him a playful wink. 

When you get up, you shed off Matty’s leather jacket before pouring yourself more wine and stalking over to the hot tub. You wait a moment after turning on the bubbles until you stepped into it. Despite the other boys using it before you started drinking it was still rather warm and you loved the lights that were illuminating it.

You didn’t bother to strip off your clothes. You just took a seat in the tub and rested your head against the side looking up at the stars that littered the sky. Your dizzy mind wasn’t taking in the beauty of them properly, so you ended up closing your eyes. 

Not even a minute later, you hear Matty climb down into the tub opposite you and you tilt your head back up and smile at him with hazy eyes.

The only noise you can hear around you are the bubbles that are tickling your body as they move towards the surface. You notice that Matty has kept his jeans on and his substitute Robbers shirt was discarded to the side of the hot tub. 

His hair was extremely curly and around his face which somehow made him impossibly more attractive to you. You start giggling when something comes to mind and Matty questions you about it before taking another sip of his wine. 

You drunkenly sing at him, “Two bros, chilling in a hot tub five-feet apart because they’re not gay” and burst out laughing. 

Since spending all day everyday with the boys, you had become fluent in vine references and Matty also started laughing loudly.

“If you want me closer Y/N/N, you only have to ask” Matty says in a low, husky voice before manoeuvring himself over towards you. 

You gulp as he floats over to you and ends up in between your legs. He make a show of it as he raises himself up to you kissing up your neck as he raises himself to your level.

He pecks your lips before moving and sitting next to you, so your shoulders were touching. You both look at each other intently for a split second before Matty’s hand grabs the back of your neck and brings your face towards his own. You kiss each other hungrily and within the first few seconds Matty has pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him, and his tongue was in your mouth.

You groan into the kiss feeling his fingers dig into your hips, and again when he pulls on your hair a minute later. The kiss seems to only intensify after that and you feel like you you’re in heaven, especially when he drags your bottom lip in-between his teeth before attaching his lips to your neck.

You moan as he concentrates on one specific spot on your neck and if you died in that moment, you would die a very happy woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, you’re stirred half-awake to the sound of hushed whispers and picture’s being developed. You squeeze your eyes tighter hoping to let sleep take over you again because you could feel that your head was going to take a while to get back to normal. 

You’d just managed to doze back off when you feel cold water over your face.

You shot up from your position but you wish you hadn’t because you fall to the concrete ground. 

“Ow” You groan as you wipe the water from your face. 

When you look up, you see Adam holding a now half empty bottle of water and the others behind him with big smiles on their faces. You see that you are outside just on the floor next to the outside sofas and Matty is now sat up on the side of the sofa his chest dripping with the water that Adam had very obviously thrown on you.

You look down at yourself and notice that your clothes were still damp from your late-night swim and your head was now banging. You had no doubt in your mind that you looked awful and you felt like it as well. 

You could definitely tell you were going to get a bruise on your arse from where you just fell on it as well.

“I fucking hate you guys” You said in a low voice trying to look up at them with the sun blinding your eyes. 

Your hair was now damp again and sticking to your neck. You brought your hand up to your mouth and let out a big yawn as you heard the chatter between them.

“I need a shower” You say with an extremely dry mouth and start to struggle to get up. 

As you turned towards the sofa, grabbing onto it to help you get to your feet, you look at Matty who had just lay back down on the sofa. You see him smile up at you before you close your eyes again because you feel cold water drizzle over your head and down you back.

You let out a loud gasp before turning around to look at Adam. They were all laughing at you but then quickly became quiet when they saw the moody look on your face. 

“Adam run” You hear your best friend say and Adam backed away from you and started sprinting.

As you chase after him, you hear the others laugh and thankfully you caught up to him quickly despite your stomach protesting for you not to. When you catch up, you pull him into the swimming pool and you both start laughing when you resurface. 

However, your stomach betrays you and you rush out of the pool.

“I’m going to bed” You say, holding your stomach and you definitely looked like a drowned rat. 

“Don’t forget to take Matty with you” You hear George yell after you and you start laughing until you feel something disgusting move up your throat. 

You put a hand over your mouth and quickly run to the toilet upstairs and empty your stomach contents into it. For a second you were thankful that no one had followed you, but 30 seconds later you hear footsteps.

You feel someone take your soaking wet hair into their hands and hold it back for you. They also start rubbing your back and you only know it’s Matty when he starts whispering sweet nothings

You wish you had a chance to fully appreciate what he was doing for you, but you were too busy throwing up.

When you stopped retching for a moment, you leaned back slightly and felt Matty’s chest against your back. He seemed to be fine with you resting against him as you caught your breath, but you felt extremely clammy and disgusting.

You breathe out a quiet, “Thank you” hoping not to aggravate your stomach again. 

You still felt disgusting even as he placed a gentle kiss to the side of your head attempting to comfort you. You also wipe the tears from your face that had also came out along with the vomit.

A few seconds later, you saw your best friend enter the room with a glass of water which Matty took from her and insisted you sip. You were just about to do so but you retched more and continued to throw up. 

After another minute or two, Y/B/F insisted she would look after you and let Matty leave, even though he reluctantly did so.

Y/B/F took over like the pro that she was and nursed you back to some sort of health. When you’d finished throwing up you were exhausted and were both just sat on the bathroom floor quietly chatting, you leaning against the side of the bath, not having the energy to keep yourself up.

“What happened last night?” Your best friend asks and you smiled at the memory. 

You could still feel the ghost of Matty’s hands roaming your body and his lips on your neck. You weren’t complaining.

“Nothing really” You say but the smile on your face betrayed you. 

“Liar” She smiles, pointing to your neck which you had no doubt was littered with marks. “And I saw them on Matty’s neck too… Don’t lie to me”

“Just messed around for a bit in the hot tub” You say, and she quietly squealed, which made you chuckle.

“Did you suck his dick?” She asks you quietly. 

You laugh before shaking your head, “Nope”

“Let down” She chuckles, and you sent her a look. 

You wanted some gossip now, “What about you? Shagged Ross yet?” 

She gives you a guilty look and your jaw drops.

“Oh my god, you dirty bitch!” You snigger at her and she starts laughing.

“I want to know everything” You tell her, and she starts but you hold your hand up. “Not right now though, I’d like to be able to freak the fuck out without throwing up”

Your best friend chuckles and she promises she’d tell you soon. You make her go and get you a towel and you started peeling your wet clothes off, desperate for a shower to make you feel human again. 

She thankfully came back quickly, and you thank her and told her to thank Matty again for you because you were just going to spend the rest of the morning, and probably most of the afternoon, recovering in bed.

After your shower and brushing your teeth at least 5 times, you did go and spent most of the day in bed. You fell asleep immediately and welcomed the nice air-conditioned room. 

When you woke up 4 hours later, you felt much better but spent the next 3 hours watching Netflix until you felt so hungry it hurt. You travelled downstairs after braiding your hair, so you looked somewhat human and walked into the open plan kitchen and lounge. 

You pop some bread into the toaster and look at your best friend, Ross and George in the pool outside. You smile watching them get up to their mischief and giggle to yourself when you see Ross pick Y/B/F up and throw her into the air.

You move to the dining table that’s in-between the kitchen and lounge and notice your phones on there, so you pick it up and look at it. You were on 20% so you quickly looked through your social media and Adam was right, the internet really had broken due to the photos you and Matty had posted. 

You chucked reading through some more of the comments and just as you toast popped up you spotted polaroids that had been forgotten on the table near the cameras.

There was two of you and Matty sound asleep from this morning, your head was resting on his chest and his arm was around your back keeping you in place so you wouldn’t fall off. One is taken from above and the other one is taken from the side and they were the most adorable things you’d ever seen. You picked them both up and put them in your top pyjama pocket before you lightly buttered your toast.

They must have woken you up really early because it was still really bright outside and really warm as well. You decided to eat your toast in the lounge and watch their shenanigans from the big bi folding windows that spanned the outside of the house. 

Once you’d finished eating you started filming Y/B/F, Ross and George outside and posting it on your Instagram story for the world to see. You thought you would give the world what you would have loved to see when you were just a fan. 

You think you’d got loads of your followers just to see what mischief the boys got up to because you always posted videos of them messing around with each other. You would have lived for the content that you posted of the boys a few years ago. You liked giving the people what they wanted.

Once you finished your toast and you’d put your plate in the kitchen, Adam walked in and smiled at you. He offered you a hug which you gladly took and held onto him for about 2 minutes. 

“Sorry for making you throw up” Adam apologises, and you shake your head.

“Don’t be silly, it was my fault… Sorry for throwing us into the pool” You chucked, and he laughed and told you it was alright. 

You asked him where he’d been, and he told you that Matty had rang him to get him to bring him a drink to his room.

“I’ll go bully him for you” You tell him smiling and Adam laughs. 

“Don’t let him bully you Hubby” You joke, and Adam says that he’d ‘keep it in mind’.

You stalk up the stairs and head towards Matty’s room wanting to say thank you to him. You quickly knock before opening his door and head inside. You notice that he’s lay on his bed drinking whatever it was that Adam had brought for him with only his laptop screen illuminating his face.

Matty smiles brightly at you and raises one of his arms, gesturing for you to come toward him. You smile as you moved under his arm and hug his chest, 

“Thank you for earlier on” You say as you fix your eyes on his laptop screen that you now saw to be playing Pulp Fiction.

“Anytime… You feeling better?” He asks rubbing your back soothingly again.

“Loads better, thank you” You say before your eyes started to close again, and you dosed off into a blissful and peaceful sleep.

When you woke up later on you were still in Matty’s room but the man himself was nowhere to be found. You check the time on your phone which said that it was 10:26pm and you let out a yawn.

You quickly left Matty’s room and return to your own to put your phone on charge and you remember to put the polaroids away into a safe place. You then head downstairs and find the whole squad in the lounge. You sit next to George on the sofa and rest your head on his shoulder and yawn as you did so.

“Attractive” George says, and you punch his arm.

“You’ll never get my friend back home to like you if you yawn or throw up on your first date” George continues and shake your head at him.

“I’m not going on your stupid date George” You laugh and your gaze fixes on Matty. 

He smiles at you and you smile back before Y/B/F took your attention away from him.

“You feel better?” She asks and you nod. 

“Brilliant” She grins. “We’re going to be going out to that club that we found online two days before we leave… If you can handle it?”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll be fine” You say taking the now messy braid out of your hair. “Just don’t let me drink wine” You say and they all chuckle around you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon enough you found yourself getting ready to go on that night out. The rest of your week had gone extremely quickly with light bullying from your best friend about Matty as she watches you cover up the marks on your neck.

She’d also told you about her and Ross one afternoon with you both went out exploring and you’d practically screamed the town down. You were so excited to drop knowing hints towards Ross and watch as his face slowly turned red. He was too adorable for his own good.

Matty had been clingy with you for the past couple of days making sure you were always okay and like Y/B/F, he made jokes about how the ‘bites’ on your neck seemed to have cleared up well. 

You shared stolen kisses here and there when no one else was around and it was exhilarating. You’d been chatting about more personal stuff, like about your past (which the others knew about now too, but Matty knew more than they did) and he seemed like he was really interested to get to know you better. 

You think you’d finally come across the Matty Healy who wasn’t just the lead singer of The 1975. He told you stories about his childhood and you listened intently to each one, loving learning every little thing about him that you could.

You best friend was currently choosing what you were going to wear out whilst you were doing your make up. She ended up going with one of your black distressed shirt dresses that had some band on it you’d never heard of. 

You attempted to recreate the make-up that Heather did for you back on her tour bus. After trying for half an hour, you ended up getting somewhere that you were happy with it. 

The silver contrasting with the dark make up really made your Y/E/C eyes stand out. When you’d slipped on the dress you manoeuvred it so the distressed rips in them were showing just enough cleavage to keep a certain someone interested and tied a belt around your waist.

The dress came to just above your mid-thigh and once you’d put your fishnet tights on underneath it, along with your black healed ankle boots, you had to admit you looked good. Your tan had made your legs look killer and you absolutely loved the way you looked, so you took a quick mirror selfie before heading out to find Y/B/F.

You stuffed some money into your bra so you could get drinks for yourself and probably the others as well as you left the room and walked right into your friends’ room. But you wish you hadn’t. 

As you walk in you see your best friend straddling Ross, thankfully with clothes on, but that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable to see.

You quickly turn around and knock on the other 3 boys’ doors hastily. They all opened their door within a few seconds of each other they all came outside and greeted you. Adam was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, George was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt and Matty was all in black.

You almost laughed when you saw them take in your appearance. You saw Matty smirk towards you, but you ignore him for the moment telling them all, “So I need my best friend but she’s currently getting off with Ross, you all mind ruining that for me?”

You lean against the wall as you see Adam and George stalk off down the hall and Matty comes outside and stands in front of you. His hair is curly, and he was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with multiple buttons undone. 

He puts his hands on your hips and pulls you towards him and kisses you. You smile into it before pulling away when you hear the commotion that George and Adam are now causing over Ross and Y/B/F.

You both laugh and go over to join them but not before Matty tells you, “You look stunning” and you smile at him saying a small thank you, feeling his hand on your lower back. 

When you get back to your best friends’ room, the love birds have thankfully been separated and as you walk into the room and Ross leaves, you ruffle his hair laughing.

He sends you a playful glare but both you and Y/B/F start laughing at him. 

“Tell me again how you had a fan account for him and now your shagging him” You say looking back towards your best friend and her face drops and she looks towards Ross. 

The other lads are now in complete uproar and jumping around. You mouth a ’sorry’ to Ross as you shut the door behind them and make your best friend get ready.

When you all eventually get to the bar you are all already tipsy because you’d all shared a bottle of whisky before you arrived. You’d all chosen this bar in particular because there was an English DJ playing lots of tunes from back home and you were so happy that you found out about it when you and your best friend were roaming around exploring the town.

You’d just bought everyone a round of drinks in the busy bar and thankfully managed to get yourselves a table. After a few minutes, one of your favourite songs came on and you drag George up to dance with you.

You could tell he hated every second of it, but you were thankful he wasn’t complaining. After that song you released him, and your best friend joined you and you end up dancing like the idiots you were and when Ross came over to you both he told you that you were both getting a lot of attention.

As the night went, on you were drunk but thankfully nowhere near what you were like earlier in the week. The boys joke about you taking it easy, but you weren’t one to half-heartedly have a night out. You’d just gone over to the bar to get yourself and Matty another drink because he’d promised to dance with you if you got him one.

Whilst at the bar, you notice song request cards and you couldn’t help yourself. You fill a card out and once you’d got your drinks and placed one down in front of Matty and you start drinking your own. 

“Drink up” You shout at him over the music before moving towards the DJ to hand him the card. 

You watch as he reads it and nods his head at you. He put 10 fingers up at you signifying it would be on in about to 10 minutes and you gave him a thumbs up.

A few minutes later, you were up dancing with Matty, and Ross was dancing with Y/B/F. You were shamelessly grinding against Matty and he seemed to be enjoying himself grinding back against you. 

He was planting random kisses on your neck as you moved against him and when you hear a very familiar guitar riff playing you move away from him slightly to grin at him. You look towards the others and they all look towards you and shake their heads laughing. 

As the start of ’She Way Out’ begins to play, you try and wave George and Adam to come up and dance with you, but they are having none of it. So, you just focus your attention back to Matty and sing his own song at him. He sings it back to you with a big grin on his face and your bodies move in sync with each other’s.

Your closer than friends should be dancing and you’re now grinding against him again and your drunken self is really enjoying the feeling of him being so close to you. You love the feeling of his hands on your waist and running up and down your slide.

As the song ends up fading into another one you start to cheer, and you hear Matty’s laugh from behind you. He gives you one of his loving headlocks keeping you close to him and you continue dancing against each other like that for a long while getting lost in the sea of people around you.

“I’ll go and get us another drink” Matty says with his lips brushing against your ear. 

You turn slightly and smile at him as he removes his hands off you and he winks at you before he disappears into the crowd. You just carry on dancing and let the music control your movements. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been alone for by the time you feel an arm go around your shoulder again. You smile and start dancing against him again, slightly different than it was before but you went with it anyway. Your eyes were closed, and you were fully enjoying the moment.

In your very drunk state, you didn’t realise that you were dancing with a guy who didn’t smell like cigarettes and whisky like Matty did. When you attempted to turn around and look at him you heard a very deep voice in your ear say, “You want to come back to my place” and your eyes went wide. 

‘Shit’ you thought and tore yourself away from the guy you had presumed was Matty.

Your eyes were wide because of the shock to your system and you felt disgusting, like you’d just cheated on Matty or something. 

“Come on baby” The blonde guy said to you trying to take your hand. 

You tore yourself away and started pushing through the crowd in hopes to find Matty again. You felt sober after your realisation that it wasn’t Matty who you were dancing with and you didn’t feel okay with it.

That’s when you really knew that you didn’t want to be dancing with anyone else but Matty. You didn’t want anyone else’s hands on you but his and you wanted him. 

You had to tell him. 

Screw waiting till after the holiday. You had feelings for Matthew Healy and you were going to tell him.

Or you were until you pushed through the sea of people and found Matty near the door of the bar pushing a random blonde against the wall with his tongue down her throat. Your stomach dropped and you felt sick. 

His hands were everywhere on her body. He’d picked her up and her legs were wrapped around his waist as she tugged on his hair and he attached his lips to her neck.

You felt anger bubble inside you as you walked towards the bar. You ordered yourself a tray of shots and downed all 5 one after the other. You wanted to forget. You ordered 10 more and you carried them back to your table.

Little did you know that when you were dancing against the random guy, Matty was pushing his way back through the crowd of people trying to get back to you. When his eyes fixed on your figure, he immediately saw red looking at the stranger’s hands roaming all over your body. 

Matty stopped dead and he couldn’t take his eyes off what he was witnessing. It hurt him more than he’d care to admit.

Eventually he tore his eyes away from you and turned around. He walked back towards the bar and downed both of the drinks that he’d just got in anger.

He wanted to rinse you from his memory with alcohol and the blonde that was smiling at him from the other side of the bar seemed to be the perfect distraction.

When you got to the table, you sat next to George and he took notice that your mood had changed. 

“You okay?” He asks over the music and you just start taking the shots that are in front of you.

After two, you nod your head at him and offer him and Adam one. They both take one and you all take it at the same time. 

“George” You shout over the music.

“Yeah” He shouts back and watches as you knock back another two of the shots in front of you. “I need you to message that friend of yours and get me on that date”

George looks at you confused but then notices that you look broken. He couldn’t understand what it was, but something was different. 

He was about to ask what had happened but then he saw Matty pull a blonde girl back over to the table and he understood. George watches as you look away from them immediately and start to down the rest of the shots in front of you.

George looks down at his phone out and he text his friend straight away and he shows it to you. You nod back at him saying a small thank you.

You saw in your peripherals that Matty and the girl were now getting off with each other again across the table and your heart broke a bit more. You stand up and move towards the bar where you drown your sorrows for the rest of the night.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_


	8. Chapter 8

  


When you got back to the villa, you immediately went to bed, completely wasted. You spent most of your last day in what was a paradise drinking on the beach. 

The only time you go back to the villa was for another crate of cider. Throughout the day everyone had joined you, at one point or another, and was there to keep you company. 

Well, all of them except for Matty, obviously.

The only time you see him is when you venture back for more drinks. You couldn’t help yourself to sneak a glance at him, but you immediately wish you hadn’t. You see that his neck is littered with dark purple bruises that definitely weren’t the ones that you left.

You get yourself another pack of 4 ciders out of the fridge and slam it shut before stalking back outside. You return to the beach to let the alcohol elevate your pain. 

You just wanted to feel numb.

Thankfully it did the trick and you just sat on the beach taking pictures of the ever-changing sea and sky. You took shots lying down and standing up and did just about everything to keep your mind distracted. 

Avoidance was definitely your routine for defence mechanism and you really didn’t have the energy to argue with Matty, not when you didn’t know how you were meant to act with each other anyway.

Thankfully, your best friend was a photo whore and loved having her picture taken. Something you believe she somehow already knew when she became your best friend in college. 

You’d definitely spent a good two hours dedicated to capturing the perfect ‘slightly off guard’ pictures of her.

You were so grateful to have her, she listened to everything you had to say, and you knew that she would be there to comfort you if and when you needed it. She always had a distraction planned out for you, and when she incorporated your photography into the distraction, she had your undivided attention for hours on end.

When you went inside to pack your suitcase up, you quite enjoyed the time back in your room alone. The packing gave you an excuse to try and get your life in order and overthink alone, without the others feeling the need to distract you.

You got everything packed away relatively quickly and just ended up shoving the polaroids of you and Matty into your camera bag before your chest started aching some more. You didn’t want to let the events of last night tarnish what had been an awesome holiday.

When you come downstairs and had your final BBQ together, you found that Matty just seemed to talk to you like nothing had happened the whole trip. The flirting was still there, not that you encouraged or partook in it today, but it was like the whole of the holiday hadn’t happened. 

More specifically nothing had happened between the two of you.

And for the time being you were happy to play that game and just get on with each other to get home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The flight home was an experience. 

You were seated near Matty in first class and the proximity sort of forced you to interact with each other more than you would have liked. Everyone else had fallen asleep but because of both of your flying nerves, the silence and the lack of interaction around you was making the trip feel like hours longer than it should have been.

As the plane shuddered you held your breath and let out a big sigh when the turbulence stopped. You were stressed and kept bouncing your leg up and down and Matty had noticed. You could tell that he was on edge because he kept drumming his fingers against any surface available, which was getting on your nerves.

You swallow your pride and start speaking to him. Mostly about what he what interviews he had lined up for when he got back home and other different promotional things that were required of him.

He tells you about how he was excited for the festivals to start and he asks you what you would be doing when you got back, as if he didn’t already know. Unless you were required at the studio, you did nothing but stay in your flat. 

But your told him anyway and soon enough you find yourself comfortable with him again.

Your heart was still in pieces, but you could at least hold a conversation with him which made your life slightly easier. You’d strictly told yourself that there was never going to be anything between you anymore. Your emotions couldn’t handle the kisses or secret heated make out sessions any longer.

When you got back home George told you that you could work from home as they had nothing to do except practice and attend various interviews. You only see Ross in person when he comes over to see Y/B/F, otherwise you’d been left alone with only the pictures that you’d taken of them.

You weren’t complaining that much though, Ross still gave the best hugs in the world and having him around more was definitely a bonus. You sort of missed living with him like you did on the tour bus. 

You missed the whole experience if you were honest with yourself.

You’d managed to get your emotions back in order before George called you with a time and a place for your date with his friend, who’s name is Cole. You wanted to cancel on him, but your best friend refused to let you. When you explained to her that you didn’t want to go because of your whole ordeal with Matty that spurred her on more and she gave you the most impressive pep-talk of your life.

In short, she told you that you were going to go out looking hot. You were instructed to get him back up to your flat and you were going to have the most ‘amazing rebound sex’ that would blow your mind.

She’d even told you that she would buy you a box of condoms and tell Ross she was staying at his so you could have the flat to yourself. The promise of feeling something except for your aching heart was the thing that drove you to leave your flat.

You had been told by George that you were going to have dinner in a fancy restaurant, and you were going to meet the guy there. All you knew that his name was Cole and that he was apparently a good guy.

You best friend chose your outfit for you and she had chosen well. She dressed you in a sexy black skin-tight dress and it came down to your mid-thigh. The front was extremely low cut exposing a lot of your chest.

You’d had to skip the bra because of how low cut it was but you must admit that the dress made your breasts look stunning. The only things to accompany the dress were your black heels and a small clutch bag.

You’d done your make up very minimalistic with just a nude eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. You looked stunning and your best friend wouldn’t stop telling you. 

She curled your hair for you which just added to the look and you felt like a real model, especially when she started taking pictures of you and telling you how to pose.

You had a drink before leaving to settle your nerves and you left when your taxi was outside at 6:30. You’d called George to tell him that the Cole better show up because you really couldn’t handle anymore rejection. Not that you told George that.

He promised you that Cole would be there and instructed you to have a great time. You hoped you would and that this Cole was everything George had hyped him up to be.

When you got to the restaurant you were slightly early, so you took a seat at the huge bar which seemed far too fancy for what you were used to. You slipped off your long grey coat that cloaked your dress and folded it over your arm and sat it on your lap. 

You take your phone out of your coat and decide to check your social media for anything you may have missed. You wait patiently for the mysterious Cole and check your Instagram feed for anything interesting. 

You laugh at the video that Rome had put on of him messing about with the guys from Pale Wave and commented: **Don’t be having too much fun without me.**

As you scrolled further you were surprised to find that Matty had posted a new picture.

It was of a glass of red wine with the caption that read, ‘ **Drowning my sorrows’** and your eyebrows furrowed at that. You saw that he’d put a video on his story of the bar that he was in and you kept replaying it trying to figure out where he was.

You knew that he wasn’t where you used to work as the bar top was completely different and you couldn’t think of any other regular places where he would have gone that looked like that. You were just about to google the logo that you saw in the corner of the screen when you heard your name being called.

Your head shoots up in shock, your heart was beating fast. You couldn’t believe you’d just been caught stalking Matty’s Instagram. You rapidly close the apps that were open on your phone as your attention moves to the man that had called your name.

You look around until your eyes rest on a guy that was wearing a white shirt with black dress pants. He was good looking with brown eyes and short curly brown hair. 

Well, George certainly knew your type.

“Y/N?” He asks again, and you stand up off the bar stool and greeted him. 

He gently kisses your cheek and you smile up at him. “I’m Cole, it’s lovely to meet you”

“Lovely to meet you” You repeat, and he offers you your seat back at the bar. 

You take it and he sits opposite you, he orders you both a glass of red wine. Red wine wasn’t your favourite, but you didn’t complain as he’d already put his card in the bartender’s hand.

As you watch the bartender pour your drinks, Cole grabs your attention again and smiles, “You look nice tonight”

Nice wasn’t really what you were going for, but you’d take any compliment where you could get it.

“Thank you” You say as he hands you your small glass of Malbec and you immediately take a sip of it.

“Careful” Cole says, gently pulling at the bottom of your glass so you couldn’t drink anymore of it. 

Your eyes go wide, ‘What the fuck was he doing?’ You thought.

You couldn’t believe that he’d pulled your drink away from your mouth. You stare at him, waiting for him to give you some explanation as to why he was messing with your alcohol.

“I’ve been told to watch out for you and wine” He says to you before taking a sip of his own, chuckling to himself. 

You were going to fucking batter George. If anything, Cole’s actions made you want to drink more.

Your date had literally started less than two minutes ago, and you already wanted to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night didn’t get much better after that. The only exciting points of the night for you was when the waitress served your food and when you split the bill at the end, knowing you could go home soon.

Throughout the night, Cole kept on trying to be funny, acting like he’d lived through the stories with you that George had obviously told him. The stories only seemed to be embarrassing ones of you though, and you despite what people may think, you would have rather forget your mistakes than re-live them.

You’d ask him questions about himself and you found out that he’d just qualified to be a doctor and that he’d met George in college. He’d apparently met Adam and Ross once or twice but not Matty, but he’d never really kept in contact with any of them accept for George.

It was annoying though because Cole seemed like a genuinely nice guy but all night you found yourself comparing every aspect of him to Matty. Matty’s hair was nicer or Matty’s hands were softer and every aspect of him you’d analysed didn’t compare to Matty at all.

When you get to outside your block of flats, you stand there for a moment awkwardly with Cole. You had no idea what to say but the cliché, “This is me” and pointing up at the building. You look up at Cole and watch as he grins down at you.

You knew what was about to happen and you were dreading it. 

“Thanks again for a good night” You say, prolonging the inevitable. 

You see his eyes flick to your lips and watch as he leans in closer. You close your eyes and accept your fate. 

‘One kiss and it would be over’ You say to yourself.

His lips were wet, and he was being way too eager for your first kiss. You internally cringe as you feel his arms travel around your waist. 

This definitely solidified that you weren’t asking him up to your flat, you didn’t care if your best friend killed you in the morning. You didn’t want his mouth or hands near you ever again.

You pull away and had to stop yourself from wiping your mouth. 

“You’re welcome” He smiles, watching as you take a step back and wrap your arms around yourself. 

“Night Cole” You say before heading inside. 

You didn’t want to be rude to him because after all he was George’s friend, but you didn’t want to sleep with him.

When you get inside you instantly wipe your mouth and head straight to the lift that resided at the end of the dimly lit hallway. As you hastily step into the lift you hear someone stumble through the front door and let out a loud, “Fuck”

As the doors begin to close you step back out of the lift worrying about the person that had practically fallen through the door. You start walking back towards them, all you could hear was your heels hitting the ground before you call out, “Are you alright?”

You see the man’s head flick round to look at you and you were surprised at who you saw. 

“Darling, what are you doing here?” Matty asks, smiling at you. 

You can tell he’s tipsy, much like you, as he walks over and throws and arm around your shoulder. You both turn around and walk back towards the lift.

You notice the cigarette that was still lit in his other hand and nodded toward it, craving a drag after the night you’d had. Nothing really drove you to smoking anymore but today seemed to be a day for pushing your boundaries.

You’d quit just after the first year of university, when you could afford to keep up the bad habit anymore. You only had a drag of Matty’s in London all those months ago because it was Matty Healy’s cigarette and you thought you’d never get the chance again.

At this moment in time, you definitely needed it to take the edge off. That was the only reason you weren’t bullying him for having it lit inside. 

Matty brought it up to your lips and presses his fingers against them as you take a long drag. Matty smirks down at you, feeling you relax as the nicotine enters your lungs.

“I just got back, and I _desperately_ need another drink” You tell him, breathing out the smoke, resting your head against him whilst you waited for the lift. 

You were getting as much contact as you could because this didn’t happen as often as it used to. You missed the way your heart would start beating faster at the slightest physical contact between the two of you.

Since you’d got back home from Croatia, the flirting was rare and still uncomfortable at first. But to make things less awkward you quickly played it off as if it was nothing though and just got on with each other’s banter. 

At this point you thought it was the only way to move forward.

“Same, I’ll join you” Matty says stumping out his cigarette before releasing you from under his arm as the doors opened in front of you. 

You both step into the lift and lean against opposite sides of the mirrored room. You discretely notice that your hair and makeup still looks nice which you were extremely pleased about.

As you both stand opposite each other, you got the chance to take in his appearance. He was dressed in black like usual, the trainers, the skinny jeans, the top and the leather jacket.

You started laughing to yourself causing Matty to look at you. “What’s up with you?” He questions, watching you laugh.

“I never thought I’d get a live recreation of the Somebody Else video, but here you are” You giggle gesturing to his outfit.

Matty chuckled at you and ran a hand through his curly hair. He liked that you were still just as much of a fan as when you first met.

“Shall I go get my skateboard?” He asks and you nod laughing.

“Please recreate it” You joke, stepping out of the lift, but then continue to say, “But no tossing yourself off in my flat” 

“I was hoping you could do that bit for me” Matty grins and pokes his tongue out at you, as you unlock your door. 

Before letting him in you stop and look up at him, raising your eyebrows.

“Hilarious Healy” You say sarcastically, before rolling your eyes and opening the door. 

Matty didn’t seem to care as he followed you inside and you turn on the lights.

You watch as he takes a seat on your settee as you head to your kitchen. You routed for the bottle of red wine that you knew was hidden at the back of your alcohol cupboard. 

You really didn’t want to be mixing your drinks at this point in the night. So you were thankful that you never drank the red wine you were given.

You got two glasses out and poured a healthy amount into each, unlike what Cole had poured into your glass at the restaurant. If you didn’t know any better, you would have guessed that the bottle of wine was being rationed between the entire restaurant, not the just two of you.

Just after you stopped pouring the wine, you notice a note that lay on top of something near your kettle. You pick the paper up and read it and you start silently chuckling.

The note read: **As promised -Y/B/F x** and underneath it lay a box of condoms. You shake your head and leave them where they were.

As you walk back over to Matty with the wine in hand you notice that he’d gotten up and started flicking though your vinyl. Over the years you’d collected quite a lot, some very odd and some new but you loved them all and listened to them when you found the time. You saw him pick up your old Foo Fighters one and you smiled at the memory of you buying it.

“Here you go” You say, handing him his glass as the album started playing and you set you glass on the table. You shook off your long coat and threw it over the back of one of the sofas before picking your glass back up. 

You clink it against Matty’s before talking a long drink of the red liquid. But you stop when you notice Matty hadn’t done the same.

“What’s up?” You ask and it seemed to snap him back into reality as he took a swig of his drink. 

“Nothing… You look stunning Y/N” He says looking you up and down.

“Thank you” You smile, taking your seat and singing along to another one of your favourite bands. Matty quickly joins you, sitting next to you and you chat for a long while.

Matty had been talking your ear off for most of the night and he actually turns your terrible evening into a good one. No matter how much he messed with your emotions you couldn’t deny that he told a good story. 

You could listen to him talk all day.

You were now at the point of the night where there was nothing more to say and you were both just listening to the music now quite drunk. It was getting close to 1am and Matty had put on Pale Waves’ album, My Mind Makes Noises, and you’d just finished telling him about how you’d ordered the wrong one way back when it came out. 

You’d wanted the red one but accidentally bought the black one instead but still loved it anyway.

The song Came in Close just came on. You were both sat in silence just drinking and appreciating the music when you realise that the song could almost perfectly define yours and Matty’s relationship. 

The lyric ‘Is it really me that you want’ really hit home for you because it was still a question that had been playing on your mind for a long time.

The lyric ‘I don’t wanna be just your friend’ come on when Matty murmured something. You’d been too distracted by the song to realise what he’d said.

“What?” You question before taking another drink of your wine.

“Why’d you kiss that guy outside?” Matty repeats louder, and you could sense anger in his voice.

“Because I went out with him” You say before taking another big gulp of your wine. 

You didn’t really want to talk about this with Matty of all people.

“Yeah, I know that, but why’d you kiss him?” Matty asks slightly aggressively. Not majorly, but it’s enough to make you become defensive.

“I don’t know Matty, maybe for the same reason you kissed that blonde in Croatia” You spat back at him, getting up from the settee and stalking back over to the kitchen.

Matty followed after you quickly, “You have some fucking nerve… You were the one dancing and letting any fucker touch you up”

You slam your glass down on the counter and you don’t know how it didn’t smash. 

You practically shout, “Are you fucking joking right now?”

“No, I’m not Y/N” Matty shouts back at you putting his glass down as well. “I left you for one fucking minute and you let some random guy dance with you like that. It’s fucking wrong”

“I thought he was you, you absolute prick” You yell at him and Matty just shakes his head at you, obviously not believing you. 

That just spurs you on further though.

“Why’d you think I’d want some fucking randomer when I could’ve had you Matty? I wanted you… I liked you” You say pushing against his chest.

“You what?” Matty asks quietly.

“I think it’s pretty obvious at this point Matty, I fucking like you” You say through gritted teeth. “I just wanted to be more than some fucking pull every now and again, I wanted to mean something instead of just another one like the rest”

“Woah, wait a second. You’re nothing like the rest of them yo…” Matty starts but you interrupt him.

“How am I any different Matty? You kissed me at the American gigs along with the girls in the crowd and I’m obviously no better than some random girl in a bar and…” You yell but Matty interrupts you by pressing his lips against yours.

It was angry and it was hot. He’d pushes you back against the one of the sides in your kitchen and you were consumed by him. 

You find yourself pulling him closer to you and the aftershave he wore was intoxicating and he in general was overloading your senses. All you were receiving was Matty and you definitely weren’t complaining.

He’s body was pressed up against yours and his hands were roaming yours. His hands rest on your hips but that doesn’t stop him pulling you impossibly closer to him. Your hands crawl up his chest and snake around his neck making sure he doesn’t let go of you.

Matty deepens the kiss and you feel like you’re on cloud 9 once again. He makes you feel alive, you wanted him and nothing else. 

Your fingers knot in his curly hair and pull on it, causing him to groan. The noise set something primal off inside you because the kiss just got more intense after that. But soon enough you both ran out of oxygen and had to pull away.

Matty started peppering kisses down your jaw and down your neck and all you could hear was your ragged breath and your rapid heartbeat in your ears. 

You whine when he starts sucking on the spot just above your collarbone and his hands have travel to your arse and his grip is tight. You were loving every second and Matty knew it.

You feel his curls tickle your jaw as he focusses his attention on your neck, and you pull on them to move him back up to your level. Matty pressed his forehead against yours gives you another kiss. 

Your breaths were mingling, and your eyes were still closed when Matty whispers in a low voice, “You were never like the rest of them”

You open your eyes and your Y/E/C ones met his brown ones. “It’s always been you” He continues and pecks another kiss against your lips.

“Prove it” You say without thinking and Matty didn’t even give you a second to get your breath back before he started doing just that. 

He picks you up and places you on the counter all while his lips were attached to yours. He stood in-between your legs which had caused your dress to bunch up around your hips but at that moment you didn’t particularly care.

The kiss was again hungry, and you could feel the emotion within it. You now fully understood the phrase actions speak louder than words. Matty’s hands roam your body and yours did the same. You found yourself prying his shirt away from his body as his fingers dug into your thighs.

Matty attaches his lips to your neck again before looking up into your eyes. You could tell that he was asking if you were sure what you were doing, and you had no hesitation. 

You lean to the side of you and pick up the box of condoms that Y/B/F had left you and Matty grins. You were both going to have a lot of drunken fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When your eyes open, you were greeted with a steam of bright light from your window and it was illuminating your entire bedroom. You groan and attempt to roll over but the body beside you stops you from doing so. His tattooed arm lay over your stomach and you smile to yourself.

You smile down at the arm recognising the DAD tattoo on his wrist and the memories of the previous night came flooding back to you. You look to the side of your bed and realise that it was 8am which means that you and Matty hadn’t gotten much sleep at all. The last time you’d seen the time was 4:30 and you’d had sex another time since then.

You were nearly asleep again when you felt Matty’s arm move from your waist. You hear some shuffling behind you and you then feel his fingertips trail up the side of your body. You bit your lip, containing your smile as you feel his fingers slowly move up your body and eventually they begin to draw patterns on your bare shoulder blade.

After not stirring for a while, Matty’s impatience gets the better of him so he starts to trail kisses from your shoulder down to your neck. You start softly giggling and turn over to look at him.

“Good morning beautiful” Matty says looking down at you before kissing your lips.

You smile up at him, looking at his extremely messy curly hair. God, post sex hair looks extremely good on him.

“Morning Matty” You say, looking up at him and his eyes go from studying your face to looking down at your body. 

You bite your lip watching as he does so but when he grins as he starts to pull the covers down your body you start laughing.

“Matty, it’s eight in the morning” You laugh dragging the covers back up. 

Matty fought them away from you saying, “I’ve always got time you” and starts littering kisses down your chest making you squirm underneath his touch all over again.

“Matty, I need you to give me five minutes” You say, pushing him away laughing as he stubbornly reattaches his lips to your skin.

You remove yourself from him and stalk off to the bathroom to freshen yourself up. You look an absolute mess so you were glad you had received the 5 minutes of peace. 

You attempt to flatten down your curly hair that was everywhere and removed the makeup that had fallen under your eyes, which made you look like a badger. You left a new toothbrush out for Matty before stalking back into your room feeling much more alive than a few minutes ago.

When you got back into the room you force Matty to go and freshen himself up as well before you got up to anymore mischief. You didn’t mind the view of his naked body as he walked out of your room as you were sure he didn’t mind the view of you walking out either.

You notice the clothes from the previous night littered the room and so were the condoms that Matty randomly discarded on your floor instead of the bin that he obviously couldn’t find in the dark. When he comes back in, you both quickly get back to business and he makes you feel like the only thing that mattered in the world once more. It was like he was worshipping you.

After you finished, you were both again sweaty messes. You lay in his arms with your head lay on his chest whilst you traced the tattoo that lay on the centre of his chest. You were lay in a comfortable silence and Matty was playing with your hair and it was a blissful peace.

That was until you ask in the spur of the moment, “Where do we go from this then?” 

You knew it was a conversation that you needed to have because you didn’t want to be some secret friends with benefits even though you’d just had the best night of your life.

“I say we stay right here all day” Matty suggests and as tempting as it sounded you knew you needed to have this conversation.

You look up at Matty from your position and he makes you laugh by creating his multiple chins attempting to look down at you. 

“Matty, I’m being serious for a second” You say. 

But your curly haired man thinks he’s funny and immediately replies, “So am I, we have like three condoms left”

“No, no more sex until we talk about this” You say, attempting to hold your ground on the subject. 

However, you knew full well that if he made a move on you, you would cave in straight away.

“Fine” Matty sighs and you both go silent again waiting for the other to start. 

After a few seconds you say, “Is just going to be a casual hook up and we never do this again or…”

“What the fu… No Y/N, I like you” Matty tells you, “You’re not getting away from me that easy” 

Matty slides you off his chest and props himself up so he can look down at you. You couldn’t contain your smile when you see how sincere he was being and he leans down and kisses you. 

You raise your hand and pull on the curls that resided at the back of his neck and you smile even more when you feel his tongue run over your bottom lip.

Matty grins too and pulls away whispering, “Your mine” before peppering kisses down your body.

You giggle loving hearing him say that and you couldn’t help yourself but think out loud, “What are the others going to think?”

Matty brings himself back up to you so he could kiss your swollen lips once more. 

“Fuck what they think” He says before kissing you again, “They aren’t stopping me this time” 

But before you become too consumed by his lips, his words grab your attention.

You push him away from him slightly and he looks down at you confused. “What do you mean ‘this time’?” You question and Matty leans back down on your bed as you sit up and look at him.

“The tour” Matty starts and you finally get the closure on why Matty flipped on you so suddenly in America. 

It turns out that the morning after your little jam to Girls on the tour bus, the lads had been lounging about just chatting to each other and the other boys had noticed that the two of you were getting close.

Apparently, they had told Matty how happy they were for him but Matty denied everything. Denial was Matty’s goto escape plan and it seemed to be working but he realised too late that he’d gone too far with you when he had his outburst on the bus. 

He explains that when he saw you upset of the bus was a wakeup call. He never meant anything he said and this time you did genuinely believe that he was truly sorry.

You could hear him getting emotional about it because his voice changed whilst he was talking, and you instantly forgive him. At this point there was nothing more you could do than that. 

You’d both decide that you would see where things would go from here on out and you’d both tell the other boys and your best friend tomorrow or later on today.

“You sure I haven’t scared you off” You ask Matty as he moves over your body again. 

He let out one of his adorable laughs and shook his head, letting his curly hair fall down and brush against your face. “Nah, but I’ll scare you off in a minute”

You giggle as he raises his eyebrows at you suggestively and then composed yourself to say, “I can’t wait” before biting your lip. 

He laughs down at you before he starts kissing you again and just as Matty reached over to your bedside table for yet another condom. However, you silenced him for a moment thinking you could hear something.

Just in case, you threw the sheets over the both of you as Matty lay on his side next to you wondering what you were doing. 

“Just wait a second” You hush him holding a finger to his lip.

You could distantly hear muttering come from the other room and you knew that your best friend was going to find out sooner rather than later. You would tell her to keep it to herself just for today until you could tell the other boys tomorrow.

Just as you were about to get up and put something on though you hear her say, “I’m about to get her out of bed now one second… Y/N you need to get up the boys haven’t seen Matty since early last night and they think he’s gone mis…” 

She opens your door and looks into your room and immediately freezes. You have to press your lips together to stop yourself from laughing as you see the shock take over her features. 

“Holy fuck” She says down the phone and you see her eyes move from you and Matty on the bed to the floor around your bed. She shakes her head and turns her back on your room, closing the door behind her.

“I’ve found Matty” You hear her say before the door cuts her voice off and you and Matty start laughing. That was quite literally the most awkward moment of your life.

“I think I need to go and deal with that” You laugh nodding towards the door.

“Erm, I think you need to deal with something else first” Matty says looking down towards his dick and you laugh.

“Matty we’ve had sex like nine times in less than twelve hours can you not wait?” You over-dramatically say, attempting to get out of bed, but he doesn’t let you leave.

“I never said we had to have sex” Matty winks playfully and you smirk at him biting your lip. 

You didn’t really have the heart to say no and you think you would have made your 15-year-old self extremely proud. Now all your fantasies about Matty Healy had come true.

When you eventually finished up, you quickly got yourself dressed into some black leggings and Matty’s hoodie that you’d stolen long ago. He was definitely never going to get it back now. You tie your hair up, so it was out of your way and start to make your way to the door.

Matty decides he’d join you, so he dresses himself in his black jeans and your old Live Aid top. You force him to pick up the few condoms that littered your floor before he joined you outside though. He kisses you once more before you left your room and confronted your best friend.

When you walk out though you see that she wasn’t alone, and you curse yourself for making Matty stay behind for a minute. Y/B/F and the other boys are sat on your settees, all looking at you expectantly. You see that they all had grins on their faces and you had to press your lips together from letting out a nervous laugh.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” You ask innocently, wrapping your arms around yourself. 

You sit on the back of one of your settees that no one was sat on. They had taken the ones in view of your bedroom door which was very clever of them.

They all give you a look that screamed ‘carry on’ but you fancied being annoying. You stand back up and ask the room, “Anyone want a brew?” 

Once in the kitchen you quickly fill up the kettle and prepare their drinks knowing they would want one. 

“Y/N you aren’t making a fucking brew right now” Y/B/F shouts over to you half laughing and you start silently chuckling.

You walk back and lean on the back of the empty one. “I’m thirsty, why can’t I have a cup of tea?” You asked half laughing. 

You don’t hear Matty walking up behind you over the noise of the kettle. The next thing you know, he slaps your arse really fucking hard saying, “Yeah she is, thirsty woman”

“Ah” You shout jumping around and trying to slap his shoulder just as hard, but he moved out of the way just in time. You shake your head before chasing after him trying to get your revenge.

Matty runs away from you, around the other side of the sofas, and he jumps on Adam’s lap. 

You looked down at him asking, “You really think Adam’s going to save you?”

“Please you fucking love Hann, you wouldn’t hurt him” Matty back-chats but you lean over and slap him over the head twice.

“You fucking bully him, that gives me more incentive to hit you” You say before ruffling Adams hair and returning to the kitchen. 

As you walked your arse started hurting even more. You were going to get him back for that later. You really wouldn’t be surprised if you had a handprint left there.

Once you handed out the drinks you sit on the free sofa. Matty was still on Adam’s lap leaving you alone in the spotlight. As you take a sip of your brew George starts, “So start talking Y/N”

Your eyes widen at his interrogation as you feel the hot liquid burn your throat. You look towards him holding your mug in both hands to warm your hands up and ask, “Where would you like me to start Georgie”

“Let’s start with the fact that you went out with Cole, yet you’re fucking Matty now” George says in his low deep voice that was all of a sudden very patronising but in a good joking way. 

You could tell that he wanted to laugh at the whole situation. You could also see Matty grinning at you as everyones attention was on you.

“Oh, well, I went on the date and don’t get me wrong here George, Cole was okay but he wasn’t a good pull” You say taking another sip of your drink.

Y/B/F let out an “oh” from the sofa opposite you. You nodded your head and looked at her before saying “Very wet” and then she started making a gagging sound.

She was sat next to Ross and their hands were intertwined and it was adorable to witness. However, the other boys just start groaning, obviously not wanting to hear that bit of information. You laugh at their reactions and you saw George shake his head at you in fake disapproval.

“George, please don’t hate me… I just like your other friend more and it sort of just happened” You say and look to Matty in hopes that he would back you up.

Matty was too busy laughing at his surroundings, still perched on Adam’s lap to help you. You shake your head at him, and he stuck his finger up at you.

“You’re not off the hook Matty” Y/B/F says, causing Matty’s head to whip round to see her and his face drops immediately, causing you to chuckle.

“What do you mean? I’ve done nothing wrong” Matty says defensively and you see everyone else in the room raise their eyebrows at him.

“Fuck off Matty” Adam says, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Matty gets off him and sits down next to you, crossing his legs.

“What have I done?” Matty looks around at them with furrowed eyebrows.

“They thought you’d gone missing, you imbecile” Y/B/F says and Matty’s face falls. 

You assume it’s serious because you have never heard him sincerely apologise to the boys before. After he’d done that, and they all seemed to forgive him but your curiosity about last night got the better of you.

You couldn’t help but ask, “Why were you even out anyway and why were you alone?” You remember being confused about that last night, when Cole caught you stalking Matty’s account.

“Well, the last we heard off him he was wallowing in self-pity in a bottle of wine because of you” George tells you and you your face turns to one of shock.

“Because of me?” You ask, looking at George a little confused.

“He clearly went out drinking because you were on the date” Y/B/F told you loudly.

Adam then chips in to say, “He was fine in the studio until you called George telling him that Cole better show up”

“Yeah, and then he practically ran to the bar” Ross explains, and you were shocked.

You look to Matty with soft eyes and raise your eyebrows at him silently asking if what they were saying was true. Matty’s brown eyes meet your Y/E/C ones and he shrugs his shoulders.

“Awh babe” You coo and lean into him. “You’re so cute” 

Matty shakes his head at your antics before he leans down and pecks your lips. Everyone else in the room groans causing you to laugh and try to hide into Matty’s body. 

“So, what is this then?” George asks gesturing to the both of you.

“Because I shit you not Matty, I choose her over you at this point” He continues and you chuckled at him, blowing a kiss into the air for him. 

You’d let Matty take this one as you took another sip of your tea.

“We’re seeing where it goes” Matty told them with a smile.

“So, she’s your girlfriend?” Y/B/F asks enthusiastically.

You were just about to shoot her a look until Matty nonchalantly says, “Well I guess so, cause I’m not going anywhere for a long time”

You look up at him completely shocked and you let out a loud, “Awh” holding your hand over your heart. You lean yourself up and kiss his lips once more and Matty grins into the kiss.

You pull away with a big smile on your face and say, “That’s actually adorable”

However, George pipes in and says, “I think I’m better, I thanked you on the Notes vinyl” and you burst out laughing. Matty looks around at him and sticks two fingers up at him but you pull them down.

“Right now ladies, no fighting… You both know that if I had to choose to marry one of you, I would still choose Adam” You say seriously but you couldn’t keep a straight face.

Adam starts laughing and your about to comment on how cute he is until Matty pushes you away from him with his elbow. This causes your to spill tea down yourself and you shake your head at him, “You’re such a dick”

“Dick that you just sucked” Matty says in a deep voice that reminded you of a chav. 

You furrow your eyebrows at him in disgust, that voice wasn’t pleasant. Y/B/F can be heard scoff-laughing at what he said though.

“I’ll bite it off next time if you’re not careful Hun” You say seriously, putting your mug down and George bursts out laughing along with the other boys.

Before you sit back and relax again you hear George says, “I fucking love ‘er” and the next thing you know he’s dived on top of you. You start laughing but the next minute you feel another two bodies join in. You squeal from underneath them trying to get them off you, but nothing seems to be working.

You shout for Matty to help you but he was useless, so you try to get Y/B/F to help. You could just about see her though the bodies that were obstructing your view and you extended your tattooed arm out towards her.

You could see that she was just laughing at you and pointing her phone towards you. No doubt showing the world their mischief. 

Your best friend also had a shit ton of followers now. She gained quite a few from you tagging her in the photos from your holiday and because she was stunning and actually looked like a model.

Then she’d obviously got thousands more when Ross had posted the cutest couple selfies of them. You were bias though because she was your best friend and Ross was like family now. 

It was a picture of Ross kissing her head and he honestly looked so in love with her that you fangirled over the two of them together. 

When the boys had got off you and oxygen had once again returned to your lungs, you hear a static sound. After a minute, you realise it was your record player, that hadn’t been turned off. 

“Fuck sake” You say getting up to sort it out. You move the needle back to where it belonged and pick up the Pale Waves vinyl to see if it was alright.

Thankfully, all you spotted was dust which you easily blew off and returned it to its home in your collection. The next thing you knew, your best friend was pulling you to the other side of the room but you were resisting.

“Y/N come on we need a chat” She exclaims, and you laugh knowing it was coming.

“Oh no, it’s _the_ chat” Adam sighs which made you and your best friend laugh.

“Like you don’t have your own chat” Y/B/F says back and they all shrug her comment off, but you knew full well that they did. 

The things you’d heard on the tour bus astounded you. Not that you would ever tell Y/B/F or Adam or George’s girlfriends, they definitely wouldn’t appreciate the stories about their men shagging about with others before them.

You heard too much detail yourself, but you already knew Matty was Matty and you weren’t even phased when he started telling the stories at the beginning of the American tour. You were just purely jealous.

“I know they do” You smirk at them all, “I hope you enjoy lads… Just know that I think of you three like my brothers now, so I hope you enjoy listening about your sister having sex” and you hear them groan in disgust.

“You’ve heard about Ross shagging though” Matty points out and you couldn’t defend that.

“Very true… You need to step up your game Healy” You smirk, and your best friend starts laughing.

“Fuck off Y/N” Matty say shaking his head and the other boys start shouting, “Eyy” with Ross being the loudest, sporting a big grin. 

You lean down over the sofa and kiss the top of Matty’s head before ruffling his hair, “I gotta keep you on your toes Matty, now pass me by brew please”

You smile down at him as he passes it to you and just as you’re about to go in your friend’s room George calls out and ask you, “Were you satisfied with your experience Y/N?”

“Very” You say before closing the door behind you and divulging every detail that she asked about.

After 15 minutes you’d finish the figurative spilling of the tea to your best friend, she was squealing. You also got very excited when she told you what her and Ross got up to last night, which gave you some ideas of what to try with Matty at a later date. 

You think it was safe to say that you had both fulfilled your teenage fantasies and you never wanted to forget them.

When you left the room, the boys were all loudly chatting and eating a McDonalds and you gasp, “You fuckers, where’s ours?” 

Ross holds up a bag and says, “Here you go Babe” and Y/B/F jumps down next to him and starts eating her food.

“Where’s mine?” You ask and Matty replies without looking round at you, “They didn’t order us any because they are wankers”

A look of hurt is evident on your face as you look around the others but they just carry on eating. However, you then notice that Matty’s eating and you don’t even hesitate before grabbing a few chips when you take the seat next to him, “Then why’ve you got food then?”

“Because George is fat and ordered two Big Macs and a box of nuggets for himself” Matty says before stuffing his face with the burger.

You look towards the box of twenty nuggets that resided on the arm of the chair where George was sat. He shakes his head at you, but you smile and get up quickly. You manage to steal like 5 before George tore the box away from you and return to your seat victorious.

You laugh at George’s death glare and silently ate your nuggets as the rest of them chatted between themselves. You were just about to take another few chips out of the box that resided on Matty’s lap, but he slaps your hand away. You to him with a hurt expression and say, “Can I have more chips please?”

“They’re mine” Matty whines moving the box away from you.

You roll your eyes before murmuring, “Fine, no chips no kisses” and continue eating your nuggets.

You zoned out from Matty for the moment and focused your attention on Adam who was asking you what you wanted to learn next on guitar. You were about to choose until George piped in saying that you had to focus on the drums.

You all burst out laughing and Ross was the loudest knowing first-hand how bad you really are. He was always the first to complain about how bad you were, and you couldn’t even stick up for yourself because you were hopeless. 

Just as the laughter dies down, Matty places the box of chips in your lap and you chuckle to yourself and smile up at him. You wink and stick your tongue out at him which makes Matty smile, and you start eating with your head resting on his shoulder. 

You all stuck around for an hour or two and George and Adam’s girlfriends had come and joined you. You’d all decided that you were going to go out for dinner at some point soon, and by ‘all’ you meant the girls, and the boys would be told what to do.

You and Matty had been bullied throughout the day which was funny at first but then just became embarrassing. You wanted to hide away from everyone and just escape into another room with Matty but unfortunately couldn’t happen or they would just bully you more. 

You could tell that Ross and Adam were definitely getting their own back on Matty for him bullying them all the time, which you accepted but George was dead set on embarrassing you. 

You’d had a really nice day when they all started filtering out of your flat until it was just you, Matty, Ross and Y/B/F. When George left, you hugged him at the door and he picked you up and span you around like usual.

He tells you that he would take care of Cole and you thank him and apologise once again. George shakes his head though and whispers into your ear, “I’m happy for you” before kissing your cheek. 

Needless to say, your heart melted for the second time that day.

That night you ended up staying in Matty’s flat and getting up to all sorts of mischief without any distraction. George went to stay at his girlfriend’s for their date night and Y/B/F was having a movie night at your flat. 

You woke up the next morning and look over to Matty who was sleeping peacefully next to you. You studied his features intently. 

Your focus went from the slight stubble that was gracing his jaw to his pink lips and all the way up to his messy locks. God he was gorgeous, and he was now somehow all yours. 

You reach over to the side of his bed where your phone resided and you take a picture of him because he looked too peaceful not to appreciate. As you took it, you forgot that your phone wasn’t on silent, so it makes the shutter noise which causes Matty to stir awake. 

He groans, rubbing his eyes and before he even opens them, he says in a low voice, “You’re a stalker” which causes you to laugh. When Matty opens his eyes and focuses his attention on you, he smiles.

The sound of you laughing was like music to Matty’s ears and he wanted to wake up to that noise and the sight of you lay underneath his covers every morning. Matty pulls you into him and you stay in each other’s embrace for a long time just enjoying the others company.

For the next week that was how you both found yourselves in the morning. Either in Matty’s room or your own, and you wouldn’t change it for the world. 

You hadn’t left each other’s side all week. Literally spending 24 hours a day together. You would both wake up, go to the studio, and come home together and you felt like the happiest girl in the world.

You’d had a few nights where you chilled out in Matty’s lounge and watched movies together and on the second night you’d forced Matty to watch all of the shitty Disney Channel films that you loved. He groans and grumbles the whole way through and never fails to criticise their grammar if it’s incorrect. But you didn’t care.

You were having a great time and singing along to all of your old favourites. Matty secretly loved every second of it though. He loved seeing you enjoy yourself like that and being truly free with him.

He loved hearing you sing along to the songs that were shit in his opinion, but you made them 10 times better. He watched as your face lit up each time one came on and loved seeing how much happiness they brought to you.

One evening you were lay in Matty’s bed with wet hair, having just showered, and he’d started taking selfies of you both. You leant into him for them and they were so adorable. 

Without you realising though, Matty had gone onto Instagram and started taking a video of the both of you. Needless to say Matty found it hilarious you waiting for the picture be taken and posted it immediately.

When Saturday night rolled around again, Matty impulsively decided that he was taking you out for a meal. After getting ready the quickest you ever had in your life you both found yourself inside a TGI Fridays and were sitting at the bar waiting for your table.

When you came out of your room after 5 minutes of getting ready, Matty had stopped dead. You were wearing leather pants and a blood red shirt tucked into them. 

You just kept your makeup simple, not wanting to delay the date further. Matty seemed to really enjoy the leather pants because he nearly cancelled the whole date to get you back into your bedroom.

Matty went up to his flat and dresses himself in jeans with one rip in the knee and you had to persuade him not to leave the flat in one of your tops. At this point he had more of your clothes than you had of his which was funny to you. 

It was very Matty. 

He wore a white top and his leather jacket over the top which made him look yummy.

There was just something about brunettes with curly hair in leather that screamed attractive to you and Matty never failed to tick that box every time.

“What would you like to drink, Love?” Matty smiles, watching as you eye up the different bottles around the bar.

“I think I fancy a pink gin and lemonade” You say finally making a decision. 

“Oooo” Matty says taking the mick out of you, but then after a moment he says, “I think I want one of them too actually”

You laugh, “Are you sure you’re not my girlfriend? I mean longish hair, occasional make up, girly drinks _and_ wants all the attention…” 

You raise your eyebrows and nudge his shoulder with your own attempting to hold in your laugh. You found yourself too funny and Matty loves watching you try and withhold your amusement because you failed every time.

“You got that right” Matty says, pulling you into him and he kisses your lips for a long moment until you start laughing. When you pull away, he orders you both your drinks and after 5 minutes and another drink later, you’re both sat down at a table.

Matty starts reminiscing about how he used to go to TGI Fridays sometimes with school and you laugh and tell him that your school did the same. You both ended up ordering a massive burger each and when it came it was as if you were school kids again.

You both messed around whilst waiting for the food, bullying each other like couples do. After you’d finished and you both ordered desert, you went and told one of the waitresses that it was Matty’s birthday and ask if they would do the song. 

Thankfully, when the time came, Matty had no clue that you’d asked because his face one of horror when they all start clapping and chanting to their birthday song.

They had put a candle in his brownie, and you start crying with laughter whilst filming them sing to him. Matty starts clapping along with them, more than likely in an attempt to lessen the embarrassment, but you would never let him live it down. 

It was a hilarious interaction and you were so thankful that you got it on video. You could tell that Matty wanted to kill you which just made you laugh more. You couldn’t wait to send that to your squad later and more thank likely his whole fanbase.

Matty cursed you as you ate your cookie dough when they all went away and vowed that he would get you back sometime soon. You had no doubt that he would and you loved that you were still goofy with each other when in public. 

As you walked back to your flat hand in hand, you quickly realised that you’d just had the best date of your life and you couldn’t wait for many more to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
